Two Can Play that game
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Michiru don't like eachother and to be honest their teachers are sick and tired of their constant arguments, so they think of a perfect plan to bring them closer together, A prom! But will it work? HarukaMichiru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters but the plot is mine.

Hi everyone! yep I am back with another HarukaMichiru story. It's been a while since I wrote about them, except for 'the mysterious play' ofcourse but like I said before. I am a bit stuck with that story since I accidentally used my original plan for another story... Hehe not on purpose eh! So I decided to start a new story until I think of a new plan for that story. I hope you'll like this. As always, let me know what you think of this story so far and what you'd like to see happening. As an author I can always work with you original idea's, write longer chapters or even give the story a new turn. Well enough of my ramblings and on with the story!

- Will work on the errors later, right now I need sleep!

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter One

_- I can't stand her -

* * *

_

_( Le Marin, Local café )_

Michiru yawned a bit before looking down at her breakfast and coffee. She wasn't really hungry this morning but she had decided to order something anyway. It was almost 6am in the morning and to Michiru it had become a habit to visit this café before school. School wouldn't start until two hours but Michiru simply hadn't felt like staying home any longer. She still lived together with her mother and little sister named Kaori. Michiru had never met her father, her mother never talked about him either. All the aqua haired girl knew that he left them before she was even born and to her that was enough of a reason to hate him.

Slowly the girl took a sip from her coffee. It wasn't warm anymore, instead of that her coffee had gotten cold and had started to taste a bit bitter. She took a deep breath before putting the cup down on the table again. She was sitting next to a big window which gave her the possibility to look outside to the passing people. The whole street was decorated since it was almost christmas although the month December had just started_.'It's always the same.'_ She thought as she saw a familiar blonde pass by.

The aqua haired girl suddenly remembered why she had left her house so early. Her mother had come home drunk earlier that night, yelling at Michiru, blaming her for every little thing that went wrong around the house. This had lasted the whole night and morning. Michiru took another deep breath at the memory. She didn't hate her mother or anything, she knew that her mother was having a hard time making sure that both her daughters could live a proper life. She worked the whole day only to come home at night to be a good mother. It had to be tiring from time to time.

''Good morning sunshine.'' A voice suddenly said causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts and to look up at the blonde she had seen walk past the window a few minutes earlier. Michiru grunted in annoyance.

''Tenoh, what do you want now?'' She hissed as she stared down at the table. She couldn't stand Haruka at all. The blonde went to her school as well and always seemed to be so full of herself although she was always alone. Michiru had figured out Haruka was female after running into her in the showers one time. She could still remember how shocked she had been.

''In a bad mood this morning?'' Haruka went on, ignoring the other's annoyance.

''There's nothing wrong with my mood.'' Came the reply.''As long as you stay out of my way that is.''

Although Michiru wasn't looking at Haruka she knew that the blonde was smiling.''Ah why are you so mean Kaioh?'' Haruka mused as she sat down in the booth across the smaller girl. ''Whenever I come near you...'' She paused.''You become all pissed and stuff, any reason in particular?''

Michiru shook her head as she started to play with her breakfast with a fork. ''I've got a reputation around the school you know...'' Haruka went on.''People are saying that you hate me because I slept with you...Did you hear about that?''

''Yes.'' The aqua haired replied as she finally gazed up at the blonde.''I've heard about that. But why would you care? Let them think whatever they want. Everyone with a good pair of brains will know that I'll never sleep with a low creature like you.''

Haruka blinked a few times before bursting out into laughter. It was the same thing over and over again. She would come here every morning knowing that Michiru would be here as well. She'd greet the smaller girl, Michiru would insult her and Haruka would probably do the same, they ending up fighting before one of them would storm out of the café. Then they'd ignore eachother on school only to repeat the same thing the next day.

''You'd think you would get tired of it.'' Haruka said after she stopped laughing. Michiru gave her a questioning look, not understanding what she meant. ''I mean this endless fighting. Maybe we should try a different approach today, we've been doing this for months now.''

Now a smirk appeared on Michiru's face.''Let's not break that habit then. Now if you would excuse me...I'd like to eat my breakfast in peace.'' Haruka just rolled her eyes but didn't move.

''It's not that easy Kaioh. Plus you never told me why you hate me so much. Is it because you think I started to rumor about us?'' The tomboy asked, leaning back. ''If so I have to disappoint you and give you a reason to hate me less. I didn't start that rumor.''

Michiru shook her head.''That would be a lousy reason to hate you. Neh, the actual reason is that I don't hate you Haruka. I wish I did though. I just don't like you.'' Came the reply. Haruka seemed to be surprised by this answer.

''You simply don't like me, what kind of reason is that?'' The blonde wondered.

''Don't be stupid, that's not the only reason.'' Michiru grunted as she took another sip of her coffee._'Ugh, I'll never do that again.'_ Michiru thought as she swallowed the liquid away.The taste of the coffee hadn't exactly improved.

''Give me three good reasons for don't liking me then.'' Haruka stated with an amused look on her face.''And another thing, the coffee here is always bitter. Just a hint.''

''Thanks.'' Michiru said sarcastically.''Okay, you want reasons. I can give you atleast ten but fine...three is easy. One, you are playing with the hearts of every girl in school by making them think that you're male. Two, you're stuck up and you think you're the best at everything just because...''

''Because I am the best at everything?'' Haruka laughed.''You're just angry with me because...''

''And three because you slept with my best friend and made her believe that you were interested in her. That was nothing but a lie.'' Michiru interrupted the other as she stood up. Haruka now seemed irritated.

''You don't know half of what happened between me and Minako.'' Haruka hissed, then she calmed down again._'You're fucking me up again Kaioh. Not today, today will be a bit different.'_

Michiru ofcourse noticed the sudden change of the look on the blonde's face. Haruka went from raging to calm in a scary fast way. ''Anyway Haruka, even though I enjoy this interesting conversation I've got to start heading for school. As you probably know, not all of us can afford a car like you.''

''I can give you a ride.'' Haruka said with a friendly tone. Michiru raised an eyebrow.

''Sorry Haruka but I think I am losing it, could you please repeat that?'' The smaller girl said, looking down at the blonde who was still sitting down.

''I can give you a ride.'' Haruka repeated.''We're not done talking yet my dear.''

Michiru's mind was screaming a lot of different things right now._'Why is Haruka acting so nice and calm all of a sudden?' _Deciding that Haruka was just trying to mess with her Michiru decided to play along and sat down again.''That'll be lovely.''

Her answer didn't really surprise Haruka. They may not know eachother at all but Haruka had learned some things about the other girl during their little encounters. Michiru loved playing mind games and to Haruka it was a challenge to see if she was able to stand Michiru's words and games.''That's set then.'' The tomboy replied with a fake smile on her face that could've fooled anyone but Michiru knew better.

''So what do you want to talk about Haruka because I am not in the mood to talk about your fling with Minako.'' Michiru stated with a sweet tone in her voice. Too sweet for Haruka's taste.

''It wasn't a fling but fine, let's talk about christmas.'' Haruka suggested. She knew that Michiru hated that time of year since Minako had told her that some time ago when they were 'dating'.

Michiru tried hard to keep herself from throwing another insult to the blonde's face.''Christmas Haruka, what would you like to discuss about that?'' She managed to ask.

Haruka smiled._'Having a hard time cursing the holiday Kaioh?' _She thought before strugging.''You could tell me about your plans for this christmas.'' She finally said.

''Nothing.'' Came the reply.''My family doesn't celebrate christmas.''

''Are you jewish or something?'' Haruka questioned, raising an eyebrow. Michiru laughed at that question.

''Do I look jewish to you? And no that's not the reason. My mother doesn't understand why we have to celebrate the birth of some 'holy' kid when god makes us suffer everyday of our lives anyway. What's the use in giving eachother presents and make snow angels in the snow when in other parts of the world people are suffering? To me christmas is just an ordinary day.''

Haruka thought about it for a moment.''Mhh I guess you could look at it in that way but why worry about something that can't be helped?'' She asked, knowing she wouldn't get a reply.''I mean I understand your point of view, I really do but...''

''You think I am crazy, is that it?'' Michiru hissed in anger.''You think I honestly believe that you understand?'' She faked a laugh.''Oh no Haruka I am not that crazy. The moment we arrive at school you start telling them about my believes and you'll start to make fun of me.''

The blonde clenched her fist for a moment before putting them in her coat again, shaking her head.''You damn well know that I never gossip about people. I am never haging around in groups anyway. You're the popular one around school with real friends.''

Michiru was taking aback by this. She almost started to feel bad for the taller woman.''I am a racer and I make money doing that. People all want to be my friend because of that. Girls want to date me because I am rich and because they think I am a cute 'guy'. That's why I keep coming back to annoy you I guess. You don't seem to care about my status at all.''

''Should I feel flattered now?'' Michiru joked as she looked at the people outside. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. She gazed back when she heard Haruka laugh again. ''What's so funny?''

''You are.'' The other replied. ''Believe me Kaioh, christmas is a time of year that family comes together. You and your mother should try it sometime.'' Once again Haruka paused for a moment. She knew that Michiru's mother didn't have much money and that she was having a hard time paying the rent for the house. She almost felt stupid to ask it but somehow she felt like she had to ask it.''Ah I am alone this year for christmas though, if you feel like it you can come to my place and celebrate the holiday with me. You can even invite your mother and sister if you want.''

Michiru didn't seem to be happy with the blonde's proposal at all.''You think this is because we don't have the money to buy presents and a christmas tree, don't you?!'' She yelled. Luckily for them they were the only people in the café. The bartender and the waitresses who worked there didn't even look up upon hearing the smaller girl yell. They had gotten used to their fights by now.

''I didn't say that, I just...'' Haruka started but got cut off by the aqua haired girl.

''You're one of the reasons why I hate christmas as well.'' Michiru hissed.''You always think you have to play the hero...''

''I just wanted to..'' Haruka tried but got cut off again. So much for their 'normal' conversation.

''You just wanted to be nice, well guess what Haruka... I don't need a special moment in time to spend with my family. Every damn day of my life is a holiday.'' With that said Michiru put on her own coat and started to walk out of the café. Haruka just sat there, looking at the bartender with a shocked expression on her face. He just smiled as he pointed at the cup of coffee and the plate that stood next to it.

''Guess who's paying for her meal now?'' He joked causing Haruka to sweatdrop.

''Me?'' He just nodded as Haruka started digging in her pockets to find her wallet._'Oh yes, what a good start of a wonderful day.'_ She thought as she reminded herself to never be polite to Michiru again._'That'll only work reversed.'_

----

''Aaaah!'' Minako yelled upon seeing Michiru. An hour had passed since Michiru had left the café. She had walked her way to school.''Mmmiiicchiiiruuu!'' The blonde added with a cheering tone in her voice.''Have you heard the great, big and wonderful news?!''

''Haruka is getting a contract to race in China and a restraining order to ever enter Japan?'' The aqua haired girl said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

''She bothered you again?'' Minako asked with a slightly amused look on her face.''That happens a lot, maybe she likes you.''

''I'd rather jump off a cliff.'' Michiru stated while rolling her eyes.''Now what's the good, big and...blabla news?''

''Atleast try to sound interested.'' Minako said while making a dramatic gesture. But after a few seconds she went back to being all cheerful and hyper.''It's almost christmas!'' Minako stated, putting her hand in the air and making a victory sign with her fingers.

''You have to remind me of that?'' Michiru took a deep breath.''And I already knew that, why is it big news all of a sudden now?''

''You didn't let me finish.'' The blonde pouted.''Anyway, the school bond has decided to put up a winter prom.''

''Winter...prom?'' Michiru repeated.

Minako nodded.''And everyone is obligated to come and take a date with them. This is the perfect oppertunity for me to ask Rei to the...'' The blonde stopped talking when she saw the look on her friend's face.''Are you alright?''

Michiru snapped out of her thoughts and quickly nodded.''Ofcourse I am.'' She lied._'Find a date? I am so doomed.' _

_----_

''Cheer up Haruka, it's almost christmas, maybe at the end of this year you'll have a girlfriend.'' Hiroshi told his friend who hung her head down in annoyance.

''But...'' She started.'' A prom, winter prom, who the hell made that up!?'' She yelled in frustration.

''It's not that bad, I mean you can easily find a date to the prom. The whole school adores you. Well atleast the girls adore you, take one of them.''

''Honestly who came up with the idea of this prom thing?'' Haruka questioned her friend who bursted out into fits of laughter. He had always enjoyed breaking the 'good' news to the blonde, especially when it came to things he knew she hated. The tomboy's reactions were just priceless in his opinion.

''Fine fine!'' He gave in when he saw the look the other was giving him.''The school bond. Rei Hino, Usagi Tsukino and Aiden Kouri.''

Haruka gave Hiroshi a greatful smile.''Time to kill the christmas feeling and murder the three of them.''

''Aren't you ever curious about who I am going to ask?'' The black haired man wondered, pretending to be hurt. Haruka rolled her eyes at this.

''No not really.'' She paused before laughing slightly upon seeing her friend's reaction.''Ok ok, I'll pretend to be curious. So who are you planning on asking to the prom?''

''You.'' He stated sarcastically.

''I accept.'' The tomboy joked.''No seriously who are you going to ask?''

An evil smile appeared on his face before he answered.''Michiru Kaioh.'' It took Haruka a few minutes to realise what he just had said before she bursted out into laughter assuming that he was just kidding.

''I am serious.'' Hiroshi said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Haruka straightened up upon hearing this and gave him a confused look.

''But she has been turning you down ever since...well ever since you met her. Why would she agree to go to the prom with you?'' Haruka questioned her friend who sighed.

''Oh Haruka, Haruka, Haruka.'' He said dramatically.''You know nothing about women.''

''Uhum, for your information...I am female.'' Haruka said with a cough.

''Yeah whatever, don't ruin the moment. Michiru is turning me down because she doesn't want to look desperate. When I show up at her house with flowers she'll...''

''Call the police and accuse you of being a stalker?'' Haruka interrupted him.

''No, she'll melt and fall for my charmes right away.'' Hiroshi corrected the other. Haruka just rolled her eyes as she started to walk away from her obvious crazy friend.''Yow Haruka where are you going? Haruka? Tenoh! Yohoo, I am right here!'' He yelled after her but she just continued to walk away. One thought entered her mind she she remember the winter prom_. 'I am so doomed.' _

**To be continued

* * *

**

Now why do I have a feeling of déja vu upon hearing Haruka's thoughts? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up though, let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters, what a surprise.

Wow thanks a lot for all your good and nice comments. I am glad you all like the story so far and I promise, as the summary says, Haruka and Michiru will go to the prom together. But that's all I am saying right now, let me know what you think.

A special thanks to my reviewers, Lyra14260, Silver Sailor Ganymede, royal destiny, Iamtheriver, papapapuffy, unknown01, ten'ousai, princessSerenity101, LitaDelacour and AmazingSpork

I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter two

-_ Minako's bright idea -

* * *

_

The rest of the day didn't go as smooth as expected either. During the first hour the teachers told the students that the winter prom was going to be a bit different from the previous years. Instead of picking your own partner the teachers would choose with whom you had to go to the prom. No escapes and no excuses. The pairings would be announced at the end of this day which ofcourse caused for a lot of agitation. Everyone wanted to know with whom they had to go to the prom. Except for two people, two people who were trying hard to find an excuse not to go.

Haruka took a deep breath as she sat down next to Hiroshi. The black haired man just took a bite out of his lunch before turning his head to face his blonde friend.''Wanna bet I have to go with Michiru. Even the teachers know she wants me.'' He stated with a wide smile on his face.

The tomboy rolled her eyes.''You're not that naive Hiroshi and if so, I really hope they pair you up with a guy.'' Hiroshi laughed brightly upon hearing that before he swallowed away his food.

''You're really in a bad mood this morning. Come on every thing has a bright side. If you had to be stuck with someone who would you pick?'' He questioned as he took another bite off his bread.

''I'd pick satan and hope he'll kill me, pull me to hell and saves me from the prom.'' Haruka sarcastically stated.

''It's not that bad. Besides I am sure there's someone you'd like to go with.''

Haruka leaned against the table as she gazed outside. It was snowing outside. Most of the time the snow gave her a warm and confortable feeling but not this time. No, this time was different. She couldn't stop thinking about earlier this morning, how she had confronted Michiru and how the smaller girl had snapped. _'You don't look like every day is a holiday for you.' _She thought as she recalled the other's words.

''Yow Tenoh, are you listening?'' Hiroshi said while waving his hand past the blonde's face.''Earth to Tenoh, do we have contact or what?''

Quickly the blonde sat up again, giving her friend an annoyed glare.''What?''

Hiroshi raised his eyebrow.''Are you having perverted thoughts already after what _may_ happen after the prom?''

''Don't be such a creep Hiroshi. I can't even imagine that prom happening let alone stand what 'may' happen after the prom. And if there is anyone I'd like to take? I seriously don't know. All the girls here are so, ugh. Besides maybe the teachers will hook me up with some guy. I am after female.''

''No kidding?!'' The other yelled, trying to sound like he was actually surprised by hearing that. ''Come on Tenoh, everyone knows you're as gay as you can get. Plus most of your teachers don't even know you're female.''

''Is a normal conversation too much to ask?'' Haruka joked while leaning back in her seat.''No, I don't know who I want to take to the prom. I do know that I don't want it to be Minako Aino or Usagi Tsukino. That little fan club is driving me nuts. Besides this conversation is useless. No one gets to pick who they're taking. I swear, I am killing that school bond for suggesting this crazed idea.''

''Actually it wasn't their idea. Aiden told me during art class. The teachers made it up. And with teachers I mean Setsuna Meioh, you know that chick who teaches biology and...damn that old man, I forgot his name. He teaches Maths.''

Haruka sweatdropped.''His name is Syuho Takami. And how can you not know his name? He's been teaching you maths for the past three years.''

''Correction, he tries to teach me. I actually never listen to what he has to say.'' Hiroshi said with a smile before putting the last bit of his food in his mouth.

''Why? No, no don't say anything. Let me guess, Michiru Kaioh is sitting next to you during that class?'' Haruka stated, trying to sound amused but instead she sounded like she was feeling, irritated with Hiroshi's almost scary fixation for the aqua haired girl.

''No, ha-ha very funny. I am the only male who chose maths as a exam subject so I am surrounded by pretty women constantly.'' Haruka simply took a deep breath upon hearing this.

''Is there a time of day in which you don't think of women and sex?'' When Hiroshi's face started glowing she already regretted her question.

''Ofcourse not! I am a man, we only think about those kinds of things. We have women to worry about the other stuff.'' He replied with a bright smile on his face which made it hard for Haruka to resist hitting him.

She was just about to smack him when she suddenly noticed Minako who was walking into their direction._'Oh god, what now?'_ She wondered as also Hiroshi turned his head to see the blonde who was now standing a few inches away from him.''Hey Minako.'' Haruks said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

''Hi Haruka. Hi Hiroshi.'' Minako cheered. ''Just one hour to go and we'll get to hear who we're taking to the prom, are you two just as excited as I am about this?''

''Not really but I know a way to get you really, really excited.'' Hiroshi stated while earning a cold glare from Haruka.''Ok, ok I was just kidding, no reason to get all angry and pissed with me. And yes, Aino. I am indeed excited about this as well. Wanna bet that at the end of this day I can proudly tell everyone I am taking Michiru Kaioh to the prom with me!''

''Don't mind him.'' Haruka said, focussing on the other blonde. She knew that Minako hadn't just approached them to ask that. There was something else she wanted.''Now what was it you wanted to say or ask?''

''Actually...'' Minako blushed.''I wanted to talk to Hiroshi in private.'' Haruka was a bit surprised by that but she didn't seem to be the only one. Also Hiroshi was giving Minako the 'why the hell me?' look. ''So, can you stand up and follow me?'' She asked when she noticed that everyone in the cantine had stopped with what they were doing to look at what was going on. After all it was very unusual to see Minako approach Haruka like that.

''Sure...'' The black haired man replied as she stood up.''Be right back Tenoh.'' He said before following Minako towards the empty school hall. When the blonde had closed the door to the cantine she turned around to face the other.

''Hiroshi, have you noticed how Michiru and Haruka always react to one another?'' She started. The man who had no idea where this was heading just nodded in reply. ''Well whenever they meet it seems they react towards another as if the other is a life sworn enemy. I think that's because they unconsciously like eachother.'' Before Hiroshi could say anything Minako cut him off again.''And I know you have a mayor crush on Michiru but it'll never work between the two of you. She's a lesbian.''

''Great.'' The black haired man stated as he rolled his eyes.''Once again the good looking girls are either taken or simply not straight. Be happy that I am so open minded or I'd freak.'' He joked. ''Anyway if you wanted to tell me that in private...''

''No, no!'' Minako interrupted the other.''That's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you. Listen let's just say that I may have overheard a cetain conversation that I shouldn't have heard and that somehow I managed to set up a great plan upon hearing this certain thing and...''

''What the hell are you talking about?''

''A blind date.'' Minako stated.''With your help we can set Haruka and Michiru up for a blind date.''

''Huh?''

The blonde sweatdropped.''What's not to understand? I know for a fact that the teachers set them up. Haruka and Michiru are going to the prom together no matter what. But before the winter prom actually starts I want to make sure they go home with eachother after that night. So..''

''We're setting them up for a blind date?'' Hiroshi finished for the girl who now nodded.''You know that Haruka isn't interested in dating right now. Plus, let's say that this works and that we manage to set them up on a date...'' He paused. ''Even then, when they find out about eachother they'll just get more angry with one another and with us as well.''

''Oh no, no.'' Minako smirked.''It's not going to be like that. We're sending them letters which are so called from the other. No names, no nothing. Just a place, date and a sweet message.''

''Haruka will think it's an invitation from one of her fans.'' The black haired man replied.

''Probably. Michiru would think it's a joke.'' The blonde whispered. It was almost if she was doubting her own plan now but from the looks on her face you could tell that she had planned this one out already. ''Just trust me, if you promise me you can bring Haruka to that new restaurant called 'Sakura's dinner' then I'll promise you I can bring Michiru there as well.''

Hiroshi sweatdropped.''I hate to say this but...I can't write sweet and fluffy letters even if my life would depend on it.''

''I'll do that, you'll just have to convince her to go and put the letter in her locker.''

''I don't understand why I am doing this but fine...'' He said with a sigh.''Call me later today and we'll set up the time, date and place.'' Minako gave him a greatful look before turning around. With that she opened the door to the cantine again and stepped inside, leaving Hiroshi behind with another one of his bright smiles on his face. This was going to be so much fun.

---

One hour later the whole school was gathered together in the school's meeting hall. Most of the girls were whispering and talking about who they hoped to take to the prom. The boys on the other hand didn't seem to be half as excited about this. The popular guys were all too afraid to lose their reputation after having to take some nerdy girl to the prom.

Finally after ten minutes of waiting a green haired woman stepped up front, taking the microphone in her hands.''Welcome students!'' She pronounced as she scanned the room with a smile. She imidiately spotted Haruka between Minako and Hiroshi, looking as annoyed as possible. ''As you all know, the 24th of decemeber the winter prom will take place. As most of you already know, no one can pick their own dates. That's something we'll do by a fair game of picking name cards.

With that said she pointed at two jars filled with little peices of white paper.''In one jar we'll find the names of the boys and in the other all the names of the girls on this school. As you know we have more female students so a few of you will have to take another female to the prom. I know that that won't be a problem for anyone right?'' It stayed quiet. Most of the girls indeed didn't mind that. Most of them were interested in both men and women anyway.

Next to the table on which the jars stood appeared another female student. Rei hino. She was also holding a microphone.''Hi everyone!'' She screamed though the mircophone causing everyone to cheer, clap their hands and stand up for her. As you could already guess, she was one of the popular students among the school. ''The school bond picked me to pick the name cards and announce who will go together. So don't let us wait any longer!'' She cheered before picking a name out of the jar.

''And the lucky one is...Hiroshi Sato!'' She yelled causing Hiroshi to give her an impatient look. ''And the lucky girl is...'' She added as she slowly pulled a card from the jar with the names of the female students.''Oh...people you wouldn't believe this, the lucky girl is...'' She paused, enjoying her moment of glory. ''Makoto Kino!'' Upon hearing this everyone started cheering once again.

Hiroshi on the other hand wasn't so happy with this news.''Another tomboy? Out of all people she had to pick a tomboy?'' He whispered, looking at his blonde friend who was trying hard to keep herself from breaking down into laughter.

''Whaha Hiroshi, ain't that funny?'' She asked between fits of laughter.''You were so cheerful earlier this day about this prom thing and now you're stuck with someone you can't stand.'' She continued to laugh as she recalled Hiroshi'previous encounter with the tall brunette called Makoto. He had walked into the girls locker room by accident and had caught her making out with another girl. Ami Mizuno. After that they had shared nothing but insults with one another and the whole school knew it.

''And now...'' The raven haired girl started after she had picked a few other names out of the jar. ''The first one is...'' She smiled. She had saved Haruka's card up her sleeve and as she lowered her hand in the jar she let it fall down from her sleeve into her hand. With that done she pulled her hand out again and smiled.''Haruka Tenoh!''

The blonde tomboy who had still been laughing over Hiroshi's bad luck stopped laughing upon hearing her name and straightened up. Rei waved at Haruka with a smile on her face that told the blonde nothing but bad news as she put her hand in the jar with the names of female students and repeated the same process as she had done with Haruka's card.''And the lucky girl is...'' She paused to scan the room._'There you are.'_ She thought when she saw Michiru sit on the front row with the same annoyed look on her face as Haruka_.'Those two are sooo made for eachother.'_

''And the lucky girl is... Michiru Kaioh!'' She finally announced causing Hiroshi to blink a few times, looking at Minako before staring at his blonde friend who's eyes had gone wide now.

''It's seems I am not the only one who is going to the prom with someone I can't stand.'' He joked before winking at Haruka. After blinking a couple of times more he suddenly bursted out into fits of laughter.''Whaha this is too funny!''

''Shut up.'' Haruka hissed as she turned around and walked out of the meeting hall without saying anything else.

Hiroshi just strugged before clapping his hands upon hearing that Minako had to go to the prom with Rei. Oh yes, this year's prom was going to be very, very amusing.

---

''If there's a god up there he just proved me that he hates me.'' Michiru complained. School had ended a few minutes ago and Minako had decided to walk home together with the aqua haired girl.

''It's not that bad. I mean it's just dancing with her. It's not like you have to marry, date or kiss her. Just dance with her already. I am sure that if you get to know her better you'll start liking her.'' The blonde stated while resting her arm around the other's shoulders.

''I can't believe you are talking about Haruka as if you two are friends. I thought you hated her for...'' Michiru was cut off by the other.

''I don't hate her. I guess I just have to deal with the fact that she didn't like me at all. But it doesn't mean you should hold a grudge against her because of me. You seem to be angrier with her than I am. And I am the one who got her heart broken by Tenoh.''

Michiru took a deep breath.''I still can't believe that out of all people I have to go with her.''

''Ah I have to go with Rei.'' Minako reminded her friend.''And that's kind of unexpected as well. I mean this proves she's a lesbian. There were enough male name cards left in the jar but instead of picking one of those she picked a girl's name card.''

''How's that helping me?''

Minako raised her index finger to say something but when she couldn't think of anything good to say she dropped it again and blushed.''I guess nothing can help you now Michi. You'll have to go to the winter prom with Haruka Tenoh!'' And without noticing it Minako slipped a white envelope in the aqua haired girl's backpack. _'Strike one...' _She thought as she listened to Michiru's further complaining.

**To be Continued..

* * *

**

Let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Haha I know I've been updating this story like crazy but something tells me that'll stop soon enough. Whenever I am on a roll it seems to end when I become aware of it. Anyway everyone, thanks for leaving such nice reviews. It's is and always will be nice to know what you think about my story. Once again a special thanks to my reviewers (and ofcourse readers!), Silver Sailor Ganymede, royal destiny, PrincessSerenity101, Silas C. ,Myosotis13, aldoraspitelette, petiyaka, Iamtheriver, papapapuffy, unknown01, jem, hunter007, FireyDragoness, -marrionette, LiteDelacour and ofcourse Lyra14260.

I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

- warning : A bit of drama in this chapter, will change ofcourse!

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter three

_- Not as planned-

* * *

_

''I am home!'' Michiru yelled as she threw her backpack in the corner and walked over to the livingroom. It was rather quiet on tuesdays at the Kaioh Residence since Michiru's little sister wouldn't be here until the next morning. Every tuesday she went to visit her uncle and aunt. Micihru never liked visiting them, she always felt like some sort of slave there. Probably because they were old fashioned she still felt like Michiru had to take care of them and do whatever they asked. Respect for elders, was how they called it. Michiru simply called it slavery.

''Mother, are you home?'' She asked when she didn't find her mother lying on the couch like usual. At first she got no reply but after calling out for her mother for the forth time she finally got a reply. It came from behind her. Quickly Michiru turned around to face her mother.''Mom...'' She started but didn't even got the chance to finish when she was suddenly greeted by someone's fist. In shock she fell backwards on the ground as she placed her hand over the burning place on her cheeks.

''It's all your fault!'' Michiru's mother yelled, holding a wine bottle in her hand. The aqua haired girl swallowed hard. Her mother was drunk again and she knew exactly what that meant. ''Because of you he left me! I am paying for your damn education and all you do is be a lazy piece of shit and follow damn classes. Try finding a job! What kind of daughter are you anyway?''

Michiru slowly got up again. She was very aware of the fact that her mother could try to hit her again, when her mother was drunk there was no stopping her.''Mother please calm down. You're not yourself, it's the alcohol speaking. Why don't you lay down on the couch and...''

''Shut up!'' Michiru mother screamed, interrupting her daughter.''How dare you to speak to me like that?'' She then added as she stepped closer to the aqua haired girl who backed away.''Stand still and accept the truth!''

''Mother, please!'' Michiru's voice sounded desperate. Upon hearing her daughter's plead Aya stood still, blinking a few times. Michiru had seen this before. This was one of those moments in which her mother went from violent to emotional. And just as the thought had entered her mind Michiru saw her mother fall to her knees, crying all of a sudden.

Aya gazed at her daughter with a pained expression on her face.''I am so sorry Michi. I don't mean to lose my temper with you like that. I love you, you're my daughter and I know you're trying hard to take care of me and your sister.'' She sobbed.''But it's so hard to be alone like this.'' Michiru sighed. How could she stay angry with her mother after that confession.

Michiru and her mother had talked about this many times. The smaller girl would suggest her mother to go out on dates again but her mother would refuse, claiming that there was only one person her heart belonged to.''I am so sorry.'' Michiru's mother whispered again as she let go of the bottle of wine.

''I am going out for a while.'' The aqua haired girl stated. She wasn't going to do this again, forgive her mother only to find Aya repeat the same actions a few days later anyway.

''Michiru, don't leave me.'' Aya tried but her daughter shook her head as she turned around and walked out of the livingroom, unconsciously picking up her backpack again before walking out of the front door, leaving her mother behind_. 'I am sorry too mother.'_

_---_

After a few hours of walking around town Michiru had ended up in café Le Marin again. She was sitting in the same booth as earlier this morning, staring out of the window. It had stopped snowing hours ago but the streets were still covered by the white blanket of snow.''Can I get you something?'' A waitress asked when she noticed the smaller girl in the corner.

The smaller girl looked up at the girl. She had black long hair that reached just below her shoulders. She couldn't be much older than Michiru.''Tea please.'' Michiru ordered with a fake smile on her face. The girl just nodded before writing it down and walking away again. Michiru took a deep breath as she started to stare out of the window once again. Maybe Haruka had been right, christmas is a special time of year to be together with your family but Haruka had no idea how hard that was for the smaller girl. Her mother was never home with christmas anyway.

Then she reminded herself of the fact that she hadn't eaten her lunch, it still had to be in her backpack. She wasn't exactly hungry but the light feeling in her head warned her that it was about time to eat something. Slowly she started digging in her backpack but instead of finding her lunch box she found a white envelope._'What's this? This isn't mine.'_ She thought as she turned it around. The letter was indeed addressed to her but... She hadn't put it there.

As the waitress put down a cup of tea in front of Michiru the smaller girl started to open the envelope.''A secret admirer?'' The girl questioned cheerful. Michiru strugged.

''I don't know, one way to find out.'' She stated. The black haired girl studied Michiru's face closely. It seemed she was more excited about the content of that letter than the aqua haired girl was.

''Megumi, table two!'' Suddenly a voice yelled causing the black haired girl to jump and hurry over to a couple who were waiting for the menu card. Michiru watched the girl leave as she slowly pulled the letter out of the envelope. She took a deep breath before folding the piece of paper open and started to read its content.

**Dear Michiru**

_I've been watching you from a distance for a while._

_To show you how interested I am I booked a table_

_at Sakura's dinner. That new restaurant on the outskirts_

_of Tokyo. I'll wait for you there on friday evening, 7pm._

_I'd love to have dinner with you then,_

_- Dreamer_

Michiru blinked a few times. Someone who was interested in her? This had to be a bad joke, who the hell would ever take the time to take her to one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo? A smile appeared on the girl's face as she put the letter back into her backpack. This was stupid. First of all she had no idea who this 'dreamer' was and second, what if _he_ was some kind of creep. It could be Hiroshi. He had tried to ask her out on this way many times before._'You'd think he would've given up by now.'_

Then again, it could be someone else as well. All she knew was that this 'dreamer' had to go to the same school as her. How else would _he_ have managed to put the letter in her backpack unnoticed? She smiled again, gazing out of the window_.'What shall I do, go or leave _him_ to wait?' _To be honest Michiru resented the idea of going on a blind date or any kind of date for that matter but she couldn't help it but feel excited. After all it was kind of romantic and mysterious to meet someone like this. Then again, 'dreamer' was probably male and she simply wasn't interested in dating that gender.

_'A why not take a chance?'_ Michiru asked herself. _'Maybe I'll get lucky.' _

-----

The next morning before school had even started Hiroshi had sneaked into the school building. He still had to put Minako's letter in Haruka's locker and that was something that had to go unnoticed. The whole night he had laid awake, thinking of what may happen when Michiru and Haruka find out that it all had been a set up. Finally he found Haruka's locker at the end of the hall but just when he pulled a white envelope out of his pocket he heard a voice.

At first he thought one of the teachers had caught him but when he thought about it her realised that the person's voice sounded familair, too familiar. Quickly he turned around to face a pink haired girl.''Eh...'' He started.''G-good morning Aiden.''

The girl smiled up at him, her eyes focussed on the envelope he was holding.''If you have a crush on Haruka then I suggest you to turn around now. She's not interested.'' Hiroshi laughed upon hearing that.

''Believe me, Tenoh is a good friend but dating her? Never. It'll be like dating a guy and that's not my thing.'' Realising that he had just exposed that he was up to something he quickly stepped back.''I mean...yeah interested in Haruka. I love her!''

Aiden broke down into fits of laughter.''Nice one Sato but I don't think I am that naive. So what are you really up to? Is this why Minako pulled you out of the cantine yesterday? She has a crush on Haruka again and she wants to make up for the past or...or no wait! don't tell me. She's angry with Haruka and she wants you to give Haruka a hate letter but you backed out of it after a sleepless night and now you're going to be sn...''

''Give it up Aiden, you'll never guess.'' Hiroshi interrupted the other.

''Then you'd better tell me.'' She stated with a smirk.

''Better tell you? Ha, now I am not that naive either. I promised Minako to keep it between us so...kst! get lost.'' Aiden rolled her eyes.

''As a member of the school bond I am allowed to haunt these halls this early, you on the other hand...'' She paused, staring at the black haired man with a bright smile on her face.''One word and you'll be expelled forever. So talk me me baby.''

''Baby?'' He asked, rolling his eyes.''Fine, fine but if anyone asks...I didn't tell you.''

''I thought this was just between you and Minako, if she finds out that I know you're the only one to blame.'' Hiroshi's expression changed upon hearing the pink haired girl's words.''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.''

He took a deep breath in relieve.''Awesome. Well you see since Haruka and Michiru have to go to the winter prom together Minako and I decided to set them up on a blind date first. So we, or actually Minako, wrote so called love letters to one another.''

''I don't really understand the whole purpose behind it but if I am correct you're setting them up on a blind date to get them...to do what exactly?''

''Start dating.'' Hiroshi replied with a proud smile on his face.

''Start dating.'' Aiden repeated. After a few seconds of realising what he had just said she went wide eyed.''Start doing what?!'' Hiroshi laughed at that and nodded.

''You heard me.'' With that he turned around, trying to recall the combination to the lock before opening it.''Tadaa...'' He added as she lay the letter down on top on Haruka's books and closed the locket again.

''You dumbass.'' Aiden stated as she watched him close the locker.''If you put that letter there she'll know that someone who knew the combination to her locker put it there. Suspect number one, you!'' She paused for a moment.''But anyway, don't get me involved in this. I didn't see you today but you'll have to leave the building now before you get caught.''

''It's cold outside.'' Hiroshi complained, ignoring Aiden's comment about Haruka expecting him to put the letter in her locker.''Besides you're already involved. Remember, you helped with that whole 'set Haruka and Michiru up' winter prom thing.''

The pink haired girl shook her head as she held up her hand.''Talk to the hand because the head ain't listening.'' With that she turned around and started walking back to the teachers lounge.

''Maybe I should become a member of the school bond, eat with the teachers, drink with them, gossip about the students and have access to all class rooms...inculding the girls locker room.'' He whispered, trying to imagine all those things as a daily matter.

---

During lunch everyone was seated on their usual spots, discussing winter prom. Everyone seemed to be very excited and much to Haruka's surprise she could even see a smile on Michiru's face. She was just walking to her seat next to Hiroshi when she noticed that Michiru was walking into her direction, she didn't seem to be exactly focussed on where she was heading.

At first Haruka thought Michiru would walk around her but when it already was too late Michiru bumped into her. Before the aqua haired girl could fall back on the ground Haruka had already took her hand and pulled her back. They were now standing so close together that to everyone is looked like the were hugging eachother. Michiru blinked a few times before she snapped out of her thoughts and jumped back.''Don't touch me Tenoh!'' She yelped.

''You're welcome.'' Haruka sarcastically stated. _'I should've just let her drop to the ground but even then she would've find a good reason to blame me for that.'_

''You're welcome?'' Michiru repeated.''You should apologize for walking into me. Watch where you are going.''

''But...'' Haruka started, deciding not to press the matter. She really didn't feel like fighting right now.''Whatever, how's your dress hunt coming anyway?''

''Dress hunt?'' Michiru repeated the blonde once again.

''For the prom.''

The aqua haired girl went wide eyed upon hearing that. She hadn't thought about that at all. She had two weeks to come up with enough money to pay for a dress or everyone would find out that she was indeed as poor as some people claimed she was.''I..uh...'' She stammered. At this point she decided just to do what she always did when Haruka asked a question which she couldn't answer properly.

''That's none of yuor bussiness Tenoh, I am not going around and mind myself with your bussiness either, am I?'' She stated.

''But...'' This time the tomboy wasn't going to stay quiet. What the hell was Michiru's problem anyway, she just asked a normal question.''Actually it's my bussiness since I am taking you to the prom remember?'' By this time all the students had stopped eating and talking to listen to the two arguing girls.

''Yeah but that wasn't your own choice nor mine.'' Michiru pressed.''If you think that I am looking forward to the prom then you're wrong. It's a living nightmare to have to dance with you!''

''As if I am so keen on the idea of dancing with you but face it Kaioh, it can't be helped. So why can't you atleast try to be nice with me. I am not forcing you to have a good time with me or to get to know me a bit better but you could atleast give it a try.''

Michiru grunted something inaudible._'Why is everyone looking at us like that, it's rude.'_ She thought when she become aware that she and Haruka had become the center of attention.

''Okay nothing to see here people!'' Hiroshi suddenly yelled, breaking though the silence.''Just a little argument, nothing special!'' Everyone started whispering again and before you knew it everyone had continued what they were doing again.

''Maybe this is not the best place to talk.''

''There's no good place to talk to you. Everywhere you are is a bad place.'' Michiru whispered, keeping her voice down.

''You're so nice to me. What's next on your list on insults or have you tried all of them on me already? I still don't understand why you hate me so much.'' The tomboy whispered, using the same tone as Michiru. ''This can't seriously still be about that Minako thing, can it?''

''Maybe.'' Michiru replied.''You're a cheating bastard.''

''My love life isn't your problem, what's the real big deal?''

''Just leave me alone Haruka. I've got other things to worry about right now.''

''Like finding an excuse to not go to the prom with me? If you think of something let me know.'' Haruka hissed. She had tried to talk to Michiru in a civilized way but no matter how hard she tried Michiru always knew to piss her off anyway.''Besides what can keep you busy, you're following a course in 'how to annoy Haruka Tenoh even more'?''

''Ha-ha, for your information, I've got a date.'' Michiru replied with a proud smile on her face.

Haruka was surprised upon hearing this and for some unknown reason she could feel a certain sting in her heart.''Oh...'' She whispered, trying to hide her emotions.'_What the hell is wrong with me, why do I feel disappointed?!'_

''Yes you heard it right, while you continue to be a loner I am going to dine at one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo!''

''Ah, who's the lucky guy?'' Haruka questioned, ignoring Michiru comment about her being a loner.

''Uhm...'' The smaller girl blushed. She couldn't tell Haruka she was going on a blind date. Haruka would find a way to make it sound negative and continue to insult her. ''Why would you care?'' She asked instead.

''You're right.'' Haruka finally said.''I don't care.'' And with that said she walked out of the cantine. She didn't feel like eating anymore.

''Yow Tenoh where are you going?!'' Hiroshi yelled as he chased after his friend. They were now standing in the empty hall.

''Home.'' Came the reply.''I don't feel well.'' It wasn't a lie after all, after talking to Michiru her stomach had suddenly decided to play against her as well.

''But we've still got two hours of class after the lunch break.''

''I know but I don't feel well, ok?'' Haruka said, opening her locker. The black haired man smiled upon seeing that the white envelope she lay there.''What the...'' Haruka started as she took the envelope in her hands.

''What's that?'' Hiroshi asked, playing along.

''Probably a love letter from one of my fans.'' Haruka said with a sigh as she threw the envelope back into her locker, took her coat out of it and closed it again. Hiroshi silently cursed.

''Aren't you even going to read it?'' He wondered out loud.

''No, why?'' Haruka asked, putting on her coat and turning around to face the other.

''Just interested, what if it's something important?'' He replied.

''Oh well, tough luck then.'' The tomboy said.''See ya tomorrow!'' And with that said she turned around and started to walk towards the front doors.

_'Minako isn't going to like this.' _Hiroshi thought as he watched the blonde walk away. Oh no, she sure wasn't going to like this.

**To be Continued...

* * *

**

Let me know what you think and ofcourse, how will Hiroshi and Minako be able to make Haruka show up at Sakura's dinner in the first place? And any bets on what the real reason is for why Michiru can't stand Haruka?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I own the characters! No just kidding but I am sure most of you read over that little 'error' because it's a fact that I don't own the characters from Sailor moon. Naoko Takeuchi does and no matter how hard I scream, beg and get upset over it...they'll never be mine!

Once again a special thanks to my reviewers (And ofcourse readers) FireyDragoness, Ten'ousai, WolfBlaze, Unknown01, Silas C., Myosotis13, Long lasting star, aldoraspritelette, royal destiny, PrincessSerenity101, LitaDelacour, The Lil Kag and papapapuffy, thanks a lot!

I am glad you all found the time to leave me a review to let me know what you thought of the uploaded chapter.

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter Four

_- Plan ruined? -

* * *

_

After hesitating for a few minutes Hiroshi decided he didn't want to wait for Minako to find out he had ruined things by messing up already. Quickly he opened Haruka's locker, pulled the envelope out of it, closed the locker again before turning around.''Tenoh, wait up!'' He yelled although Haruka was almost out of sight. When he finally caught up with her she was already sitting in her car.''Wait!'' He tried again, this time Haruka seemed to have heard him because she gazed up.

Shaking her head with an amused smile on her face she rolled her car window down.''What's up Hiroshi?'' She questioned her friend as she noticed the envelope in his hand. ''How the hell did you find out what my combination to my locker was?''

''Lucky guess?'' He stated although it sounded more like a question than a statement. ''Anyway, I think you should atleast pretened to be interested in the content of this letter. I've got a good feeling about it.''

''You wrote it or something?'' Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow. Hiroshi shook his head in denial. ''Then why does it mean so much to you wheter I read that stupid letter or not.''

Hiroshi rolled his eyes.''Because, like I said before, I've got a good feeling about this letter's content. Just open it already.''

The tomboy took a deep breath before extending her hand out of the window. With a greatful look on his face Hiroshi handed her the letter. Haruka slowly started to open it as Hiroshi realised that he had no idea what the letter said himself either. After reading a few sentences Haruka started to laugh.''Oh this one is good, you said you had a good feeling about it and you were right. This letter indeed cheered me up.''

''Huh?'' The black haired man wondered._'I thought it was an invitation to Sakura's dinner, that isn't suppossed to be funny, is it?'_

''I quote..'' Haruka started as she held the letter in front of her and started reading it as if she was reading one of the most important documents in the world.''Dear Haruka. I've liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you and although I know you're probably not interested at all, I beg of you to read on. I'd love to have dinner with you sometime. Actually I booked a table for two in Sakura's dinner, a new restaurant that only opened a few weeks ago. I hope to see you there, friday evening around 7pm. Please come, you won't regret it.''

Hiroshi blinked a few times. Minako indeed had made the letter sound official yet interesting and sweet.''That actually sounded very nice. Why were you laughing?'' Haruka gazed up, giving her friend a 'you-are-not-that-dull' look.

''This has Minako written all over it.'' Haruka finally replied. The other jumped a bit. Was it over already, it hadn't even started! ''I don't know what she's up to this time but I am pretty sure she is out on revenge.''

''Or you're wrong and the letter isn't from Minako. So are you going?''

The tomboy lay the letter down on the seat next to her as she leaned against the car's chair.''Ofcourse not. But what I want to know now is...what's your part in this whole thing?''

''My part?'' Hiroshi repeated.''Nothing ofcourse, all I know is what you just told me. Nothing more.'' He lied.

Haruka raised an eyebrow.''I've never seen you like this.'' She stated. ''You're far too interested in this. So you'd better tell me what Minako's plan is, right now.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Hiroshi pressed, feeling nervous. Maybe it had been better not to chase after Haruka and just let Minako get angry with him for screwing up.

Then Haruka suddenly remember her conversation with Michiru earlier.'No they wouldn't, would they?' She asked herself as she looked up at her nervous friend.''Don't tell me you've got anything to do with Michiru's _date_.''

''Ofcourse not, she has a date?! Oh my, what a surprise. Who would've thought that, who is it because I don't know!'' Hiroshi was panicing.

''Yeah right.'' Haruka rolled her eyes.''Let me guess, it's all falling together now. Minako pulled you out of the cantine yesterday to talk you into helping her to couple me and Michiru up together. Michiru is actually naive enough to believe she has been asked out by...'' Haruka gazed down at the sender's name before she continued.''Michiru now believes a mysterious admirer called 'dreamer' asked her out on a date. You wanted me to believe the same thing and se tus up like that, am I close or what?''

''Closer than I'd hoped you'd be.'' Hiroshi whispered.

''What was that?''

''Uhm, I said...I still don't know what you're talking about.'' He replied._'Oh my god, Minako is going to rip me to pieces and then put me together and repeat the same process until the end of time.'_

''Just tell me Hiroshi. Because if this has anything to do with Michiru's _date _then you'd bettr cough up. It's cruel to let Michiru think she has a date while no one is showing up.''

''Well...'' Hiroshi started.''She won't wait for nothing if _you_ actually show up.''

''Ha!'' Haruka yelled.''Got you! You just admitted that this has to do with Michiru and that you were indeed involved.''

''Shit...please don't tell Minako that you know. She'll murder me.''

The blonde laughed.''Are you that afraid of her?'' The other shook his head.

''I am not afraid of her, I am afraid of what she might do to me when she finds out I betrayed our plan.'' Hiroshi admitted.''Can't you just see this as doing me a favor? Please go on that date with Michiru and pretend to be her secret admirer.''

''I think it's less cruel to make her wait for someone who doesn't excist than to put me in the shoes of an admirer. She hates me.'' The tomboy finally said, recalling all her fights with the aqua haired girl.

''Please Tenoh, I wouldn't be asking this if it wasn't that important.''

Haruka took a deep breath.''You know, she actually was smiling today. I think it was because she thought someone was really interested in her, interested enough to ask her out. She even managed to make me look like a small little bastard who couldn't get a date while she could. I should just let her wait for no one to arrive. She deserves it anyway. That's what she get's for being so incredibly...''

The black haired man cut her off.''Incredibly hot? Sexy?''

''Annoying and irritating.'' Haruka corrected her friend as she started to roll the window up again.

''Come on Tenoh, atleast thing about it.'' Hiroshi pleaded as Haruka brushed it off by shaking her hand.

''Neh not interested. Find some other replacement to go out with her. I give him or her two minutes before they go nuts. Send my regards and best wishes to your next victem...I mean candidate. He'll need it.'' With that she completely closed the window as she started the engine of the car. Hiroshi just stood there, thinking of something he could do next.

He could always tell Minako that he had done as she had asked and that they now had to wait for Haruka to show up friday. Who knew, maybe she would change her mind. It was wednesday today which meant that the blonde tomboy had two days to make up her mind.

----

After school Michiru had taken as much time as she could before heading home. She really didn't feel like going home. Yesterday had gone pretty well. Not only wasn't her mother home anymore when Michiru arrived but the best thing was that earlier this morning before school started her mother hadn't woken up either to face her daughter. Michiru knew that her mother was ashamed of her actions.

The aqua haired girl stared at the front door for a couple of minutes before she opened the front door and slowly walked into the livingroom. Her backpack was still lying were she had left it this morning. Today she only had art class which meant she didn't need any books except for the ones she kept in her locker.''Is anyone home?'' She mused in silence hoping to get no reply at all.

No such luck ofcourse because after a few seconds Michiru heard her mother's voice.''In the kitchen, dear!'' The aqua haired girl took a deep breath before walking towards the kitchen. Behind the counter sat her mother, cutting patatoes in small pieces.''We're eating something special tonight.'' Aya stated causing Michiru's stomach to turn. She knew what it meant when her mother was cooking something _special_.

''What's his name?'' Michiru asked her mother who looked up, a bit surprised.

''You know me too well. His name is Hanzo Katama. I really like him, he's nice and if things work out we'll have enough money by the end of this month.'' Her mother replied.

_'Yeah just like you liked the other previous five guys.' _Michiru thought. Her mother always brushed the idea of dating off when Michiru suggested it, claiming there was only one person she loved. Atleast she claimed that at one of her drunk states. When she was sober Michiru would always get this talk. It was strange to see her mother change everytime she held a bottle of wine in her hands.

''How long do you know this Hanzo?'' Michiru asked although she wasn't really interested about her mother's new boyfriend.

''A few weeks.'' Aya replied with an honest smile on her face.''I know you think that it's too early but...Hanzo and I, we've been talking about living together and he agreed to it. He's coming here tonight to meet you and your sister.''

''Oh.'' Was all Michiru said, staring at her mother. Living together? Had she heard that right? Was her mother serious about moving in with someone she hardly knew? This hadn't happened before.

''Oh that's right...'' Her mother started, changing the subject.''Minako called a few minutes ago, asking if you wanted to call back once you'd get home.''

''Thanks, I'll call her right away.'' Michiru replied, seeing this as a great excuse to escape her mother's _boyfriend _talk. She wasn't so sure about this. Was her mother just dating this guy because of his money or did she really like him? Besides her mother wasn't that pretty, she always looked dull and bored with her red curly hair and old fashioned clothing style. Who would ever be interested in her mother?

It wasn't like she was happy for her mother but the thought of seeing her mother together with a guy who probably would break her heart in the end pained her._'Why do I even bother. If I don't like him I'll make sure he doesn't even want to come back after meeting me. I'll just tell him I am a lesbian. That'll drive him away, atleast it worked with those other five.'_ She thought as she started dailing Minako's number.

_**''Princess Aino speaking.''** _The voice on the other side of the line cheered. Michiru giggled upon hearing that.

''Do you always answer the phone like that?''

_**''Most of the time, Hi Michi! how's everything going there, I missed you on school today.''**_

''What are you talking about?'' Michiru asked her blonde friend.''We've had lunch together.''

**_''I know but you weren't there. I mean you were spacing out the whole time. So wanna tell me what's up with you or do I have to guess?''_ **Minako questioned, pretending she didn't know anything about the letter from Michiru's _admirer_ at all.

''Fine, fine. Yesterday I found a letter in my backpack, no address and no name at all. Just some kind of super romantic invitation to Sakura's dinner. You know what that is right?''

Minako nodded but after realising that they were on the phone she replied by saying she knew what that was.**_''Ofcourse I know, it's like the best restaurant you can find right now!''_**

''Well, you know that I am completely against dating people I don't know and stuff like that but...well somehow I really feel excited about this.'' Michiru confessed.

Minako couldn't hide her excitement anymore either.**_''Really, that's freaking awesome!''_** She cheered.

The aqua haired girl giggled but stopped when she heard her mother enter the livingroom.''I'll tell you all about it tomorrow during biology. I've gotta hang now.''

**_''Ok, talk to ya tomorrow! love ya!'' _**Minako said as she heard a click on the other side of the line._'What the hell was that, we were having a conversation like usual and suddenly she hangs up on me. Strange. Ah but atleast she's going to show up! Strike two!'_

Michiru turned around, laying the phone down again.''So when is Hanzo coming?'' She asked her mother was was staring down at her daughter. Michiru sat down in the couch right now and after a few seconds of hesitating Aya sat down next to her daughter.

''Around 6pm. Anyway, I _accidentally_ overheard your conversation with Minako. A blind date ah?'' Aya asked her daughter who blushed. She didn't want her mother to know. What would happen if this 'dreamer' turned out to be some kind of weirdo?

''Yeah. I found _his _letter yesterday.'' She finally admitted. At first she was expecting a speech from her mother but when she gazed up and found her mother smiling she let that fear wash away.

''That's great. But, did you just say 'his' letter. Didn't you tell me you weren't interested in men?'' Her mother asked. Aya had always seen Michiru being a lesbian as some kind of fase but after a few years she had simply gotten used to the idea of her daughter bringing home a girl someday.

''I am.'' Michiru stated.''But I don't know wheter the writer of this letter is male or female. I just assumed the writer would be male. After all, not many people know about me being gay.''

Aya nodded. She was surpised to find that she was actually feeling comfortable about the subject of their conversation. She and Michiru never really talked about stuff like this so to Aya this meant a lot. ''And if it turns out to be a guy. What will you do then?'' Her mother asked.''I mean, are you going to give him a chance or will you tell him honestly that you're not interested?''

''I...'' Michiru paused for a moment. She hadn't thought of that herself. Sure the thought of having to tell her admirer about her preference but she hadn't exactly reheared it. ''I think I'll just be honest then or say that I am simply not interested.'' She finally said.

Her mother stayed quiet for a while as she nodded.''I see. Well if it's a she and if she's cute then don't hesitate to invite her over for dinner sometime.'' Aya offered although she knew that Michiru would never bring anyone to her house. Aya had never even met Minako. Michiru was ashamed of the fact that they were poor and she always tried to hide it. Aya couldn't blame her, after all who wanted to be known as the poor girl?

''Mama!'' Kaori's voice suddenly sounded, causing both women to look up at a small aqua haired girl who run into her mother's arms.''There's a mister outside. He says his name is Hanzoo and that he is invited. He called me little one!'' The girl yelped offended as Michiru giggled. She hadn't heard the bell ring at all though. Michiru now looked at her mother who was blushing all of a sudden like a teenager who was in love.

''I am going to get dressed!'' Aya yelped when she noticed that she was still wearing her old apron.''Michiru would you be so kind to lead Hanzo to the living room and offer him something to drink?'' Before Michiru could even reply her mother had already disappeared into her bedroom which was attached to the livingroom. The aqua haired girl took a deep breath as she gestured her little sister to sit down on the couch and to stay quiet.

With that she walked over to the hall. The front door was still open. In front of her was now standing a tall blonde man who kind of reminded her of a japanese artist she had seen on tv sometime ago.''Hello sir.'' Michiru said with a polite tone in her voice.

''You must be Michiru.'' The man spoke.''I've heard a lot of things about you. My name is Hanzo Katama but you probably already knew that.'' Michiru nodded. ''Oh and don't call me 'sir' we're practically family, called me 'dad'.'' He stated. Michiru stared at the man with disbelieve written all over her face. He didn't even know her, hell he hardly even know her mother. He couldn't seriously mean what he just said, could he?

''**Sir** will do fine.'' Michiru finally said when she realised that he hadn't been kidding.''Please come in.'' The blonde man nodded, obviously annoyed with the smaller girl's behaviour. ''Can I offer you something, tea, coffee, a soda?'' Michiru asked, following her mother's orders.

''No thanks.'' Hanzo replied as he followed Michiru into the livingroom.''What a small house, I feel sorry for you. Besides, no christmas tree?'' He questioned when he had taken a quick look around the room.

''No christmas tree for family Kaioh.'' Kaori said with a bright yet sad smile on her face.''Mama hates christmas because daddy left her a few months before christmas. That's why mommy always yells at Michiru sister as well.''

Michiru blushed.''Hush Kaori, mister Hanzo didn't ask for that.''

''But...'' Kaori started but was cut off by the blonde man.

''That's sad. I promise you that I'll talk to your mother and I promise that you'll have a big christmas tree by the end of tomorrow evening.''

''All due respect sir...'' Michiru paused.''But we don't need your money. We can easily afford a tree ourselfs.'' She lied. He had been here for less than five minutes and already he was working on her nerves. He just rolled his eyes.

''If you can afford a tree then I'll buy you a new house. You can't all life in this pig house.''

''Watch your steps or you're out before you can even cash a cheque.'' Michiru hissed. Kaori just sat on the couch as she watched the scence in front of her.

''Atleast show some respect to your new father.'' Hanzo hissed as he was about to hit Michiru. Just on the moment the door to the bedroom opened, revealing Aya. She was now wearing a red dress that matched her hair.

''Hanzo, darling!'' She yelped happily as she jumped into the man's arms, hugging him tightly.

''Aya, my love.'' He replied, holding her even closer.''I was just telling Michiru here what a lovely you have. It's small but cozy.''

_'Ugh sick bastard.'_ Michiru thought as she faked an obvious smile.''And I was just about to thank him.''

''But you just said...''Kaori started but was cut off by Michiru who pressed her hand to her little sister's mouth. ''Mhmmhmh!''

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

No, no I don't like Hanzo either. Don't worry, he'll get what he deserves later on. As always, let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. No I am serious, I don't own them. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Everyone, thanks for leaving me those nice comments and reviews. I am glad most of you share my hate for Hanzo. Now about Haruka not showing up at that blind date...How will I solve it? Haha at the end of this chapter it'll all be clear to you. A special thanks to Long lasting star, Silver Sailor Ganymede, royal destiny, Wolfblaze, princessSerenity101, Myosotis13, Leena9, Silas C. , papapapuffy, Unknown01, aldoraspritelette, Iamtheriver, The Lil Kag and ofcourse LitaDelacour

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, finally a good encounter between Haruka and Michiru!

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter Five

- _Blind Date part #1 -

* * *

_

The next day during lunch Haruka and Michiru bumped into eachother again in the hall way. Haruka had ofcourse noticed the smaller girl's sudden mood change. _'Yesterday Michiru had been all excited with the fact she had a date.' _Haruka recalled as she reminded herself of Michiru's smile yesterday. _'Maybe Minako told her they set her up. I'd be pissed as well.'_

And even though it was clear to the blonde that Michiru wasn't in the mood for talking she couldn't resist making a comment about it.''PMS, Kaioh?'' She mused causing Michiru to look up with a confused look on her face.

''Huh?''

Haruka laughed.''You are having these moods swings lately, I was just checking if you...''

''I understood that.'' Michiru interrupted the taller woman.''What I meant with 'huh' was, why the hell are you even bothering me?''

''Because it's fun.'' The blonde replied, getting annoyed with the smaller girl already._'I shouldn't have said anything.' _She took a deep breath.''So anything in particular that's bothering you?''

Michiru smiled.''Besides you?'' She wondered with a wink.''Nothing.'' She then lied as she was about to brush past the blonde. Haruka didn't let her walk away that easily though.''Let go off my arm.''

''Sorry no can do.'' Haruka replied as she tightened the grip around the smaller girl's arm.''You still haven't told me why you hate me. Or like you said, why you don't like me.''

''I already answered that question. You're a cheating bastard.''

''And you're a snob.'' Haruka said, rolling her eyes.''But I don't hate you because of that, you should start telling me about the real reason.''

''Because...'' Michiru paused for a moment. Maybe if she told Haruka the truth she would leave her alone.''Because...'' She went on as Haruka let go of her arm. ''Because you're just like him...'' She finally said.

_''Him_?'' Haruka questioned the other.''Who is _him_, an ex who hurt your feelings?''

''My father...or atleast...'' Michiru stopped again, swallowing away the lump that had formed in her throat.

''He was a blonde girl too?'' Haruka joked, trying to cheer the smaller girl up a bit although she felt a bit upset with Michiru's words.

It worked. Micihru giggled a bit.''No...I don't know what he looked like. But...'' She stopped smiling as a sad feeling washed over her. ''But he was cheating on my mother as well. He left her just like you are leaving all the girls who have liked you. You're trying to cheer me up all the time, trying to help me. I don't need your help Haruka. I've ot enough friends and I don't want someone who reminds me of my damn father to be a friend of mine.''

''Then don't see me as a friend.'' Haruka stated, feeling sorry for the girl somehow. ''See me as someone to release your obvious hate for your father on.'' Michiru gazed up on shock at the blonde's words. Why was Haruka trying so hard to be nice with her?

''Why can't you just leave me alone Haruka, can't you see that I don't want to have anything to do with you?'' She finally asked although it sounded more like a statement. Haruka sighed.

''Ok, ok. Excuse me for trying. Oh and about that date we talked about earlier...'' Michiru looked up at the blonde again who suddenly couldn't find the heart to tell the aqua haired girl about the set up anymore. ''Good luck...'' She finally said as she turned around and started to walk towards the cantine._'I am so not showing up. Either Minako tells her or they'll have to find someone to replace me.'_

Michiru just stood there. She was really confused now. Why would Haruka bring up her date with 'dreamer' all of a sudden?

---

(That friday, 5pm)

The past few days had gone by very fast in Michiru's opinion. She didn't know wheter that was a good thing or a bad thing though. Hanzo had been visiting her mother more often as well. He would be at their place early in the morning 'til late at night and so on. And to be quite honest, Michiru was getting sick of seeing his face all the time. She didn't say anything about it ofcourse, she didn't want to upset her mother who obviously was madly in love with this man.

It was now dinner time but Michiru had ofcourse already told her mother that she wasn't eating along since she had that blind date in two hours. She couldn't eat something now and then not eat anything while being on her date. That would be rude.

While Kaori, her mother and Hanzo sat at the dinner table Michiru sat on the couch, staring at the clock that hung above the tv.''So why aren't you eating with us again?'' Hanzo asked the smaller girl. He already knew the answer and Michiru knew that, he just needed something to talk about. He was probably going to try to convince her mother not to let Michiru go on that date.

''I've got a date.'' Michiru replied, not even bothering to look up.

''Who's the lucky fellow?'' Hanzo now asked, he wasn't going to give up this easily.

Michiru was about to reply that it was none of his bussiness when her mother replied instead.''She has a blind date, isn't that romantic?'' She asked the blonde man who nodded and faked a smile that was directed at Michiru. To be honest, he didn't like the aqua haired girl either. It was her mother he was interested in. He couldn't care less about Kaori and Michiru but he had to try to look like a good and loving guy in Aya's eyes.

''Isn't that very dangerous?'' He then asked. Michiru clenched her fist.

_'Is he alive just to annoy me and ruin my life?' _Michiru wondered. ''No it isn't dangerous.'' She finally said.''I already know that it's someone from my school so if he tries anything funny I'll be able to identify him.''

''Don't be silly.'' Aya stated with an honest smile. ''Michiru isn't interested in guys. Besides she's a strong girl, she can handle herself.''

Hanzo nodded._'A lesbian eh?' _With that thought on his mind he took a bite of his food before focussing on the aqua haired girl again.''Atleast let me give you a ride Michiru.'' He suggested.

_'Oh my god...' _Michiru thought as her mother gave her a 'you'd better accept' look.''Sure, why not?''

''Great.'' Hanzo said.''Where do you have to go and what time do you have to be there?''

''Sakura's dinner.'' Michiru replied.''Around 7pm.'' With that said she hoped he would just stay quiet, no such luck ofcourse.

''Oh that's sad.'' He stated causing Aya and Kaori to look up at him with a questioning look on their faces.

''Why is that sad, darling?'' Aya asked her boyfriend. She ofcourse hadn't noticed the evil glint in his eyes. Michiru had noticed it on the other hand and was already starting to give up on her date.

''Well...'' Hanzo started, trying to sound as innocent as possible.''I made us reservations at the blue lagoon restaurant on 7pm as well. I guess I'll have to cancel that. After all, who would take care of sweet little Kaori?''

Michiru felt like raging at this point. Who the hell did he think he was? ''Oh don't be silly. We can always take Kaori with us. I'll take the bus there and after you brought Michiru to Sakura's dinner you can come to us. It's not so far away anyway.''

''No, no.'' The blonde man whispered.''I'll cancel and make a reservation for some other time.''

''You do that.'' Michiru pressed as she glared at the clock above the tv once again. _'I bet you've got nothing to cancel at all you idiot. You just want to work on my nerves.'_

''That was rude Michiru. Apologize. Hanzo is nice enough to offer you a ride and you don't have the right to treat him this bad.'' Aya hissed, glaring at her daughter.

'_Ofcourse you would pick his side, he's sneaky, very sneaky.' _Michiru took a deep breath. If he expected her to apologize now he was terribly mistaken.''Mother, this guy is an idiot! Can't you see that he just wants to annoy me, he doesn't like me at all. He offered me a ride which I didn't even ask for, he tried to talk you out of making me go on this date and now he is rambling about reservations while you just ate! gods, you are still busy eating dinner!''

''Michiru, enough!'' Aya yelled, standing up and slamming her fists on the table.''Hanzo was just trying to be nice. And he didn't want to talk me out of making you go on this date, he was just worried about you. He really cares about you Michiru. Now apologize or I'll ground you AND that means 'no' date!''

''But...'' The aqua haired girl started. It was now that she decided to do as her mother asked. If she was grounded Hanzo got exactly what he wanted.''Although he doesn't deserve it, sorry Hanzo.''

''Sorry about what?'' Aya pressed.

''I am not sorry about anything, I feel sorry for him. I've never met someone this stupid. So sorry.'' Michiru said as she started walking towards the hall.''I am going now. Since I am walking I'll need all the time to get to the restaurant.''

''Don't be silly Michiru, I'll still drive you. On our way there we can talk about this. I didn't mean to send off the wrong impression but your mother is right. I was just worried about you Michiru.''

''You're not going anywhere Michiru. First apologize properly or you'll have to accept the consequences.'' Michiru's mother warned her daughter.

''Fine but I am not sitting in the same car as him!'' With that Michiru turned around to face the blonde man again.''I am sorry Hanzo, I didn't mean to insult you.'' She said with a smile._'Although I meant every word of it you bastard, it'll be my pleasure you kick you out of our house.'_

''It's ok Michiru.'' Hanzo replied.''I know it's hard dealing with the fact that you no longer have to take care of your mother. I am here to do that now. These kinds of changes are always hard for some people.''

_''What is he, a psychologist?' _She just nodded before turning away again and disappearing into the hall.

''Michiru sister mad?'' Kaori asked her mother who had calmed down a bit.

''Don't worry sweety, I am sure she's just nervous about her date.'' And although she was looking at her daughter Hanzo knew that her words were actually meant for him. A satisfied smile appeared on his face upon hearing this.

---

_(Outside of Sakura's Dinner)_

''Whaaaaa!'' Minako cheered from behind the bushes. She and Hiroshi had agreed to meet in front of Sakura's dinner and when he had finally arrived she could no longer hide her excitement.''I can't believe this is actually happening. What time is it?''

Hiroshi swallowed hard. No was not the best time to tell Minako about the fact that Haruka wasn't going to show up. He glared down at his watch.'' 18:45 exactly.''

''just a small fifteen minutes.'' The blonde whispered with a bright smile on her face.''Michiru has been so excited about her date as well, I sooo hope Haruka will show up.''

_'Don't be too sure of that.'_ The black haired man smiled upon noticing that Minako was staring at him. ''Yeah, let's hope so.'' He finally said, swallowing once more. He was getting nervous now.

''There's Michi!'' Minako yelped when she saw Michiru walk towards the front door of the restaurant. ''Oh my god, oh my god!''

''Stop panicing.'' Hiroshi hissed. He was getting more and more nervous and Minako's excitement wasn't exactly helping him.

''Who's panicing, I am excited. Just imagine if Haruka and Michi fall for eachother. Prom would mean the world to them then. They'll dance, hold eachother close and maybe they'll admit that they love eachother and...''

Hiroshi cut her off.''You didn't happen to watch the same chick flick as my sister last night, did you?''

''If she watched, _Deliver us from Eva_ then yes. I saw that movie as well.'' Minako replied, not understanding why the other suddenly brought it up.

''Aha...'' He sighed.''That explains why the plot of your plan sounds so familiar.''

''You've watched the movie as well?!'' Minako asked in total shock. Hiroshi blushed.

''W-what...no, no ofcourse not. I just read the summary in the tv guide. I don't like chick flicks although LL Cool J is a great actor. I feel sorry for him for being stuck with that Eva chick. She was a true hell.'' He whispered, not understanding that he was betraying himself.

''Oh no, I totally believe you when you say you didn't watch that movie.'' Minako rolled her eyes before sticking her head through the bushes again, hoping to see Haruka show up soon as well.''By the way, did Haruka even mention the letter or anything?''

Hiroshi who was too busy staring at Minako's behind quickly shook his head.''Ofcourse she did.'' He replied._'She also managed to mention you. We were busted from the beginning Minako...don't kill me!' _Ofcourse he didn't say that out loud.

_( Inside Sakura's Dinner )_

Michiru was now sitting behind a table. on the table was burning a single pink candle which kind of went along with the theme of the restaurant. This restaurant was decorated with white and pink walls just like the cherry blossom trees were decorated with pink leafs. The clock on the wall was now telling her that it was a quarter past seven. She had been waiting for thirty minutes now.

_'Maybe _he_ isn't showing up.'_ Michiru thought to herself as a sad expression appeared on her face. A waiter who had been watching Michiru for quite some time smiled sadly as well and walked over to where she was sitting.

''Can I get you anything ma'am?'' He politely asked.

''What about something so dangerous and toxic that you wouldn't even give it to your worst enemy?'' Michiru joked.

The waiter laughed as well.''I am sorry ma'am but we don't have that kind of thing here. Can I get you anything else, something to drink maybe?''

''Just a glass of water please.'' The aqua haired girl said as the man nodded. '_If that 'dreamer' hasn't shown his face by then...I'll take it as a grown up and leave.' _

''I'll be right back with your water ma'am.'' The waiter promised as he started to walk away, wondering why this girl would come to such an expensive restaurant just to drink some water.

Michiru looked down at the blue dress she was wearing.'How stupid.' She thought. _'I actually believed that tonight would be a special one. Well special indeed, the first time I go on a date and I already get stood up.'_

''Is this seat taken?'' Someone suddenly asked causing Michiru to turn around. The other's voice sounded familiar. She was now staring right into Haruka's green eyes with a shocked expression in hers.

''H-haruka...'' She stammered.''Are you ...dreamer?''

The blonde tomboy blushed.''Eh yep.'' She lied.''You know me, fill of surprises. So can I sit down?''

Michiru simply nodded, unable to say something. Haruka gave the smaller girl a greatful smile as she sat down next to Michiru.''You look beautiful.'' She complimented the aqua haired girl. And even though it didn't show Haruka felt really stupid and embarrassed about being here. It had never been her plan to actually show up tonight but the idea of letting Michiru wait for someone who would never come didn't satisfy her either.

''Thanks.'' Michiru finally managed to say as a blush appeared on her cheeks. _'Haruka? This must be a cruel joke, she doesn't like me at all.'_

_'Think of something to talk about. Make a conversation Tenoh...' _Haruka thought. ''Uhm so...I hope I didn't make you wait too long.'' She finally said.

''Neh, I just arrived.'' Michiru lied as the waiter from earlier put down the glass of water Michiru had ordered.

He then turned his attention to Haruka.''Can I get you anything sir?'' He asked.

''A bottle of wine please, I don't mind which one. Just something...'' She replied. The waiter smiled and nodded before walking away again. ''Anyway...'' She now focussed on Michiru again. ''Uhm...I hope..''

''There's no 'dreamer' is there?'' Michiru interrupted her.

Haruka went wide eyed upon hearing the smaller girl's question but then shook her head.''I am afraid not. It had all been a set up.''

''By you?''

Again Haruka shook her head.'' No. Hiroshi and Minako are to blame for that. Actually if I am correct they're sitting behind the bushes outside. They thought I didn't see them but Minako's red bow is hard to miss.''

''Then why did you show up?''

''Because...'' Michiru cut her off again.

''Out of pity?''

Haruka shook her head.''Because I wanted to. No one forced me to come besides why would I come here out of pity, I know you don't like me. I just felt like coming.'' Haruka lied although it wasn't completely a lie.

The aqua haired girl studied the blonde for a while, trying to find something that could show that Haruka was lying. Much to her surprise she couldn't find anything but honesty in the other's eyes. ''Thanks.'' She then whispered, blushing even more. _'Maybe she isn't that bad after all.'_

''So, shall we continue this date or would you rather have me to take you home again?'' Haruka now asked, hoping that Michiru would pick the first option. She couldn't quite explain it but there was something about the smaller girl that made it impossible for Haruka to hate Michiru, the same feeling that had brought Haruka here, but what was it? Was it indeed pity or was it something else?

**To Be continued...

* * *

**

Well what will Michiru choose, go home or stay? Haha, let me know what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A special thanks to my reviewers and readers. I am glad you all enjoy this story so far. Haha and if you hate Hanzo now, wait 'til the next chapter and you'll find reasons enough to hate him even more. Haha, here at the people I'd really like to thanks for all their nice comments and compliments so far, Silver Sailor Ganymede, royal destiny, princessSerenity101, LitaDelacour, Leena9, Ruka K, aldoraspritelette, long lasting star, Ten'ousai, Wolfblaze, alexa hermann (Haha if that means 'hanzo' in turkish then it totally fits!), The Lil Kag, Iamtheriver, lyra14260, FireyDragoness, Unknown01 and ofcourse Myosotis13

you guys are my heroes!

I hope you'll like this chapter..., I am not responsible for the errors in this chapter...If I can blame my pencil for (written)spelling errors then I blame my keyboard for these errors.

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter six

_- Blind Date part #2 -

* * *

_

Michiru was kind of surpised to hear the blonde suggest this. After all, why would Haruka want to continue this date? To be quite honest Michiru was glad that it was Haruka and not someone she hardly knew. On the other hand she felt kind of disappointed. After all, secretly she had hoped on meeting someone she could date even after tonight. _'Maybe I should just call it a night.'_ The aqua haired girl thought as she looked up at the blonde in front of her.

Haruka still seemed to be waiting for a reply. ''Maybe, we should just call it a night.'' Michiru finally said, repeating her thoughts. This time Haruka seemed to be...hurt? Michiru wasn't sure of what the expression on the blonde's face had meant but she suddenly regretted her words now. Then the idea of going home kicked in. If she was going home she would have to face Hanzo again and her mother. She really didn't feel like going through that again.

''Sure.'' The blonde finally said, faking a smile. She had no idea where this strange feeling she was feeling came from but whatever it was and whatever it meant, she didn't like it. ''Let me give you a ride. It's already getting dark outside and I don't want you to...'' She paused. It sounded kind of harsh to point to Michiru that she could be assaulted or anything.

''That's ok.'' Michiru whispered. There was no way she was going to let Haruka drive her home. She couldn't afford letting Haruka know how poor her family really was.''I'd rather walk actually.''

Haruka shook her head.''No way, I am driving and that's final. Besides I need to know where you live anyway. Remember, I have to pick you up for that winter prom thing. You don't want to walk from your house to school in a dress late at night either, do you?'' Michiru took a deep breath. She hadn't thought of that. Actually she hadn't even started to think of a good way to raise enough money to buy a dress. Maybe she should just play along with Hanzo's 'kindness' and ask him for some money.

Michiru laughed a bit, forgetting that Haruka was still sitting in front of her. It was just that the idea of asking Hanzo for money amused the aqua haired girl. She'd rather tell the whole world on national tv that her family was poor than to ever ask him for a favor. Even if he would offer to pay for her dress she'd turn his offer down.''What's so funny?'' Haruka questioned the smaller girl who snapped out of her world of thoughts, blushing.

''Uhm, nothing.'' She replied with an honest smile on her face. It was strange. Being here with Haruka like this just didn't feel right but it didn't feel wrong either._'I should be yelling at her, insulting her but...'_ She paused, looking up at the blonde._'She's so handsome...' _The blonde tomboy was just staring back at the other girl with a questioning look on her face. Michiru blushed heavily. Did she really think that? Haruka wasn't handsome! Haruka was a huge pain in the ass, right?

''Haruka...'' Michiru started as she took a sip of her water.

''Mhh?'' The blonde replied.''That means _yes.'' _Haruka explained playfully when Michiru gave her one of those 'huh?' looks.

''Can I take that back?'' The aqua haired girl asked, looking down at the table.

''What? Take what back?''

Michiru blushed even more before she finally replied.''Calling it a night. I'd like to stay...just a bit longer...and well...'' It was obvious that she was having a hard time forming her words which was something that Haruka had never seen before. Michiru always seemed to reserved and not afraid to speak her mind. This proved that she indeed didn't know anything about the beautiful girl in front of her.

_'Wait, beautiful?!' _Haruka's mind screamed._'Wait, that's not important right now, tell her it's not too late! tell her! tell her! Suggest to see a movie after this, come on Tenoh, she's just a girl!'_

''I understand.'Michiru finally whispered.''Too late.'' She added. _'I am such a fool.'_

Quickly Haruka shook her head when she realised that she had been too caught up in her own thoughts to notice that she had been staring. ''No, no wait.'' She said before Michiru could stand up.''Don't go. It's never too late to take such a thing back. It'll be my pleasure.'' Michiru smiled upon hearing that, feeling somehow filled with joy all of a sudden.

_'Ok if this night goes well then I won't hurt Minako...'_ The smaller girl thought while a smile appeared on the corners of her lips._'Well, not much.'_

''So.'' The blonde started.''What do you think, will Minako and Hiroshi pay for the bill or do we have to do that ourself?'' Although Michiru knew Haruka was only kidding she couldn't help it but feel worried. She couldn't afford anything to eat or drink in this restaurant and she knew that Minako didn't have that money either.

The tomboy ofcourse noticed the shocked look in the other's face and smiled.''Don't worry. I am 'dreamer' after all. I'll pay for tonight. If you feel like it we can go to the movies after this but on one condition..''

The aqua haired girl just gave Haruka another one of those questioning looks.''On the condition that you promise you've said more at the end of the night than ten words.'' Michiru giggled at that.

_'Maybe I should indeed say something.'_ She thought. Then again, she couldn't just let Haruka pay for the restaurant, this place was known for its first class food and expensive meals. ''Ah...I've got a condition for you as well.'' Michiru started. This time it was Haruka's turn to look confused. ''You'll have to let me pay for the cinema. I don't want to go home at the end of the night feeling guilty about you spending s much money on a date that was nothing but a set up.

_'Nothing but a set up?'_ Haruka wondered. To her this date had become more than just a set up after Michiru had taken back her words of not wanting to continue this date. Plus, she knew that Michiru wasn't rich. Minako was a good friend but she had a big mouth after all, no secret was ever safe with her. ''No, tonight is completely on me.'' Haruka stated. ''Maybe you can pay for the next one.'' The last part was accompanied by a wink.

_'Next one? Next date?' _Michiru thought while another blush appeared on her cheeks. Haruka was turning her into a tomato too much tonight but Michiru had to admit that it felt nice to be here. Haruka was acting completely different from the way she acted on school or at any other place for that matter. She was almost acting like a real 'gentle man'.

''Sorry I didn't mean to em...'' Haruka started when she noticed that her words had somehow made Michiru act different.

''No, no!'' Michiru cut the blonde off. ''The next time's on me.''

Haruka smiled upon hearing that._'So she's interested after all. Maybe I won't regret tonight...maybe...'_ She shook her head when she realised her mind was already two steps ahead of her. _'No sex! Wow I am such a pervert, Hiroshi was right.' _''That's a deal, now where is my wine. I ordered it like half an hour ago.'' Haruka said, changing the subject.

Michiru giggled.''You know, we could always just walk away now. I know a place we could go instead of the movies.'' She suggested, reminding herself of the beach she used to visit in the past. She hadn't been there for years. Besides, if they would go to that beach it would be free and Haruka wouldn't have to pay for anything.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Haruka said, scanning the room. Finally she noticed the waiter who came walking into their direction with a bottle of wine in his hands. She smirked. ''Let's run.'' At first Michiru didn't know what Haruka meant but when she also noticed the waiter she smiled and nodded. Quickly both of them stood up as they started walking towards the exit as fast as they could, without getting noticed ofcourse.

When they got outside Michiru didn't say anything and just followed the blonde who was walking rather fast.''Come on, hop on.'' Haruka said, pointing at her motorcycle. Michiru had her doubts at first, she had never sat on a motorcycle before, it looked kind of dangerous. ''I promise I won't drive too hard.'' The blonde added when she noticed the hint of fear in the aqua haired girl's eyes.

Michiru quickly nodded when she saw the waiter run out of the restaurant, waving and yelling at them. He was still holding the bottle of wine Haruka had ordered. She took a deep breath before taking the helmet Haruka was offering her and put it on. Haruka had already taken her seat and started the engine. Taking another deep breath Michiru finally hopped on, holding the blonde tight as she felt the motorcycle move.

''Wait!'' The waiter yelled but it was already too late. Before he could reach them the motorcycle with the two young women had raced away at full speed. Michiru held the blonde as tight as possible, fearing her life would end here tonight on the road.

Haruka smirked when she felt Michiru's arms tighten around her waist._'Aha so the great Michiru Kaioh fears speed?' _

Michiru swallowed hard and finally after getting used to it after ten more minutes Michiru was finally able to relax.''So which way?'' Haruka yelled over the sound of the engine.

''Follow this road for another two miles before you notice a small path!'' Michiru yelled back.

''Huh?!'' Came the reply.

''This road, keep heading this way for another two miles until you see a small dirt path!'' Michiru repeated. This time Haruka nodded.

''Sure thing. So are you going to let me know where we are going?''

Michiru giggled.''Ofcourse not!'' She replied, winking at the blonde.

-----

''So do you think we succeeded at pairing them up?'' Minako asked the black haired man. They were now sitting in his car, on their way back to Minako's house.

''I don't know, we never saw Michiru's reaction when she found out it was Haruka who was her blind date.'' Hiroshi answered.'_I hadn't expected Haruka to actually show up. I'll call her tomorrow morning, I need to know everything!'_

''True.'' The blonde stated.''Whaha, that's because a few guards spotted us and thought we were going to break in or something.'' She laughed.

Hiroshi also started to laugh. ''Anyway..'' Minako started. ''I've dated Haruka some time ago but I never really got to know her well to know her good enough. How big is the chance that she's just dropping off Michiru at her place tonight and then heads home?''

''A hundred percent.'' The black haired man replied with a serious tone in his voice. ''Before Haruka met you she hopped into bed with anyone who was willing to do so but after the two of you broke up she changed. She's more reserved now, more thoughtful about the ones she's hurting or _will_ hurt. She really loved you Minako, she never cheated on you but I guess that doesn't matter now. All I know is that after the two of you broke up she never was the same again. I guess she finally knew what true love meant or what 'being in love' meant.''

Minako blinked a few times.''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because I think you needed to know that. You shouldn't remember her as the woman who cheated on you and broke your heart. Instead you should remember her of the woman who loved you and cared for you.'' The black haired man whispered. ''Besides, deep down you know that Haruka isn't such a person anymore or else you wouldn't try to pair her up with Michiru, am I right or what?''

''I guess.'' The blonde said, looking down at her hands. It was true. She and Haruka had been dating for a few weeks when she suddenly bumped into a girl who claimed to be Haruka's girlfriend as well. Minako had asked Haruka about it but she had never really let Haruka explain or say much at all for that matter. All she remembered was that Haruka had denied everything and being naive enough to believe the other girl she had dumped Haruka on that very moment. Ofcourse that happened one á two years ago.

----

Haruka and Michiru had finally arrived at the beach. The motorcycle was parked on the small parking lot in front of the beach's now closed café. It was already past 8pm after all. No store was open anymore on friday's at this time of day.''It's really beautiful out here.'' Haurka commented.

Michiru just nodded. It had been a while she had last been here. Nothing had changed. The waves still were the same, sounded the same and looked the same. It was a comforting feeling that Michiru felt at this point. She had always enjoyed being here, alone with her thoughts._'I guess that's the only difference. I am not alone tonight.'_ She thought.

The blonde tomboy smiled upon seeing the calm look on the other's face.'_She looks like this place makes her feel relaxed, calm. Just like I feel with the wind. The wind calms me, speaks to me. It's hard to explain but I somehow know she understands.'_

''You never answered my question.'' Haruka suddenly started causing Michiru to blink a few times before turning around.

''Which question?''

''Your dress for the dance, uh winter prom I mean.''

Michiru blushed. Maybe she should just tell Haruka and get it over with._'I don't want her to feel sorry for me or start offering to pay a dress for me.' _Lying it was going to be. ''I actually haven't bought one yet, I was planning on doing that tomorrow. My mom has just found a new boyfriend and he offered to drive us to the mall tomorrow so...''

''Liar.'' Haruka interrupted her with a smirk. ''You don't have to lie to me Michiru. Minako already told me about your family situation.''

_'Damn you 'princess' Aino!'_ Michiru scolded the blonde in her mind. ''Oh...''

''Don't worry. Unless she decides to tell anyone else your secret it save with me.'' Haruka said, walking over to the smaller girl. ''Now why don't you let me buy you a dress ah?''

''I don't accept other people's money.'' Michiru pressed, feeling insulted.

Haruka thought about it for a while.''Mhh then let's see it as borrowing the money and pay me back later.'' Ofcourse Haruka was never going to let Michiru pay her back with actual money.

''I can't...'' Michiru started but stopped when Haruka pressed her index on her lips.

''You didn't let me finish. I know you don't like taking money from anyone but see it as doing me a favor. I need my date to look incredibly hot for that prom, don't I? Plus you can pay me back by going out with me again next week.'' The last part was accompanied by another one of those playful winks. Again a blush appeared on Michiru's face.

It was strange. Haruka was talking to her as if they were friends since the beginning of time. But the truth ofcourse was that before tonight they had been nothing but 'sworn enemies'.

Finally Haruka removed her index from the smaller girl's lips.'So have we got a deal or not?''

''Depends on it Haruka...'' Michiru replied but the look on her face had already betrayed her.

_'I win, again.'_ Haruka thought smiling. ''Depends on what?''

''You'll have to help me pick the right dress then...'' Michiru finally said.

Haruka went wide eyed at that.''You mean..._shopping_?''

''Shopping, it's not that bad as you make it sound. You actually manage to make it sound like some kind of slavery.

''Because it is slavery when I am around a girl who obviously likes shopping.''

Michiru smiled sadly.''That's because I hardly ever go out to buy clothes or feel like a normal teenager. Not that I am complaining. I mean...Well my life isn't that bad. My mother loves me and I've got a sweet sister and we're happy. That counts.''

Michiru wanted to say something else but when Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder she decided not to. _'She's probably going to act all stupid now. Saying stuff like -I am sorry to hear that- or -that sounds sad, I wish I could help somehow.- No way, if she starts with that then I am out of here.'_

''I envy you.'' Haruka said instead, surprising the smaller girl.''I mean, being poor must be hard sometimes and maybe everytime, I don't know but you seem to pull it off perfectly.''

_'Thanks.' _Michiru thought. It was the first time she had ever heard someone say something like that when it came down to this subject. With that thought on her mind she rested her head against the blonde's shoulder, staring at the sea in front of them. She didn't know why her feelings for the blonde had changed so drastically but she could no longer imagine herself yelling against the blonde.

''Now let's talk about happy things.'' Haruka whispered, putting her arm around the smaller girl. Even though it was pretty cold outside both of them didn't seem to be bothered by it.

''Let's.'' Came the other's reply. Michiru started to get a bit confused at this point. Standing here like this, with Haruka's arm around her. It felt so right to her for some sort of reason. She felt safe and warm here, like no one could get to her now. Not even Hanzo, no one._'Tell me Haruka, let's talk about this...is this a real date or is it still something else? Just the set up what's making you stay?' _Ofcourse she didn't dare to ask that question out loud.

''Christmas for example.'' The taller woman whispered. She knew that Michiru didn't want to discuss that holiday since she seemed to have cursed it but Haruka just had to ask. ''Did you change your mind already?''

''I am staying with my mother on christmas, she'll need me.'' Michiru replied, hoping that Haruka would just drop the subject. No such luck ofcourse.

''I thought your mother found herself a new boyfriend. I am sure she won't need you. I know that it sounds mean but...I know someone else who needs you more for the lonely christmas days.''

Michiru didn't pull away from the position she and Haruka were standing in. Instead of that she just gazed up.''Who?''

''Me.'' Haruka replied. ''Please spend the christmas days with me, I promise you won't regret it.'' The blonde had no idea why her words sounded so much like a plead but it didn't matter anyway. She had no idea where these strange feelings had come from in the first place but the thought of having to saying goodbye to Michiru at the end of this night didn't please her at all.

The aqua haired girl focussed on the sea in front of them. Her head was still resting against Haruka's shoulder. ''You're right. Let my mother be with Hanzo. I'd love to spend christmas with you.'' She finally said after taking a deep breath. She was even scaring herself at this point. Never before had she ever felt so lonely in her life. She knew that her mother really liked Hanzo and that she eventually wouldn't need Michiru anymore. But at the same time Michiru felt happy and complete. That was also the part that scared her. Haruka was making her feel like that, being with the blonde made her feel this complete and emotional. She wasn't used to that.

''How about tomorrow?'' Haruka suddenly asked when she noticed her date was spacing out.

''Tomorrow isn't christmas.'' Michiru giggled, still thinking this was about the same subject.

''I meant the dress hunting.'' Haruka replied with a laugh.

The aqua haired girl blushed.''I'd love to...''

The taller woman nodded before saying that it was already getting late and that they should be heading home. Michiru tried hard to hide her disappointment but had agreed. She just didn't want this night to end.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

_Aha, they're getting closer! Let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. But I do proudly own this plot.

Everyone, you all together broke a personal record of mine. Never before have I seen this many reviews together for one chapter. And for that I want to thank all of you. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers ; Lyra14260, Tristan C. , Silas C., long lasting star, Urooj, Iamtheriver, Chibi Angel liluc, Leena9, The Lil Kag, PrincessSerenity101, royal destiny, LitaDelcour, alexa hermann, Myosotis13, xiangmina7, Jinsy, Silver Sailor Ganymede, Jem, Tsubasa, papapapuffy, Wolfblaze and Unknown01! You still are my heroes...

Believe it or not, so far this is the longest chapter I've ever written...I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter seven

_- News -

* * *

_

Somewhere around 11pm Haruka had finally dropped Michiru off at her house. The smaller girl had been relieved that the blonde hadn't made any comment about the poor state of their house. Slowly on her toes Michiru had made it up to her bedroom. When she reached it she closed the door behind her back and fell on her bed with a bright smile on her face. Slowly she let her hand move up to her lips. Before she had said her goodbyes to Haruka she had placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. She could still remember the blush that had appeared on Haruka's face but also on hers.

_'I feel like a teenager with a crush.' _Michiru thought, not knowing how close she actually was. Tonight had been the best day of her life. Who had ever thought that Haruka could was able to make a date between them work out just fine. _'She was just being polite, nothing more. Right?' _She took a deep breath, not believing she was actually thinking like this._'She has always been a flirt and...ugh Michiru stop thinking like this or ...'_

The aqua haired girl snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door to her room open, revealing both her mother as Hanzo.''Michi, are you still up?'' Her mother asked in nothing more than a whisper.

Michiru sat up.''What the hell are you doing?!'' She yelped. ''How can you bring _that_ to my room?!'' With 'that' she was refering to Hanzo ofcourse.''What would you have done if I had been naked? First knock and He doesn't have any...''

''Oh Michiru don't start again.'' Aya interrupted her daughter. She seriously had no idea what Michiru was raging about.''You're not naked so don't complain about things that didn't happen. How did your date go?''

The first thing that Aya noticed was that after her question Michiru's eyes softened.''My date went perfect.'' She finally replied, remembering how Haruka had held her on that beach.

''So, you...'' Aya started but Hanzo cut her off.

''You aren't dating him are you?''

Michiru raised an eyebrow.''No I am not and even if I was it wouldn't be any of your concern, you're not my father so stop acting like you are.''

''Well actually...'' Aya started as she raised her hand to show her daughter the golden ring around her finger. Michiru went wide eyed upon seeing that.''Actually, Hanzo asked me to marry him after you left.''

''You said no, right?'' Michiru's words sounded more like a plead than a question althought Aya seemed to have missed it.

''Why would I, isn't this great?'' She asked her daughter with a happy smile plastered on her lips.''I am getting married. We'll finally be able to start a real family.''

''What was wrong with our family how it was?'' Michiru pressed, glaring at the blonde man.''Besides you don't even know this man, he's been around for less than weeks and already you are getting married to him! Aren't you being a bit rational?''

Aya dropped her hand as the smile on her face disappeared.''You aren't happy for us Michi?''

''I...'' Michiru stammered._'No ofcourse not. I don't want you to marry this creep!' _

Hanzo decided to speak up at this point, figuring it was the best moment to make Michiru look even more cruel in Aya's eyes.''Sweety, I am sure Michiru didn't mean it like that. She's just afraid that you won't need her anymore which ofcourse is rubbish. We love you Michiru and...''

''Oh no!'' Michiru yelled.''Oh no!'' She repeated.''You, you...never ever say that you love me ever again. I hate you! And I'll do anything that's in my power to prevent your stupid wedding. My mother deserves better than you!'' Hanzo didn't even flich at the smaller girl's words, he had her exactly where he wanted her. Aya on the other hand was shocked by her daughter's outburst.

''Can't you just be happy for me?'' She asked her daughter as a first tear started to fall down her cheek.''I've supported you in everything that you've done. I didn't even think twice about your lesbian thing, I just accepted it. Why can't you do the same?'' Michiru gazed at her mother as she saw how Hanzo put an arm around her shoulders. Again this bastard had been able to make her look like the bad guy.

''Please get out of my room.'' Michiru finally whispered. _'I thought nothing could ruin tonight but I was wrong. Once again Hanzo macdork was able to ruin my mood.'_

Aya shook her head.''Who was your date?'' She asked, trying to change the subject.

''Haruka...'' Michiru replied.

''Haruka Tenoh? Female racer?'' Hanzo questioned the smaller girl with an impressed look in his eyes. Michiru just nodded. ''That's impressive. She's really rich as well. She'll be able to spoil you just like I am going to spoil your mother.'' He stated, pulling Aya closer to him.

_'Yuck!' _The aqua haired girl thought upon seeing that scence. She could tell from the way Hanzo was looking at her that he had just said that to annoy her. He somehow had figured out that Michiru hated people with money and who wanted to offer her stuff she didn't need. She now glared over at her mother who smiled a bit. _'I bet she told him all about our family.'_

The Michiru realised something. If Hanzo wanted to play a game with her then so be it. Two could play that game. So with that thought on her mind she faked a smile. ''I hadn't thought of that yet.'' She stated.''I could finally move out of this house and live with Haruka. She can buy me anything I want. Isn't that great mother?'' Michiru asked Aya although her question was directed at Hanzo who clenched his fists.

''So you are already dating this Haruka Tenoh?'' Aya tried again, remembering herself of how Michiru had denied dating Haruka just a few minutes before.

''No. Yes. No...'' Michiru stammered. If she said no then Hanzo would probably think of something to use against her, if she said yes she would be lying and put not only herself but also Haruka in a tough situation.

''Yes or no?'' Aya now asked her daughter who blushed.

''Yes.'' Michiru decided to lie.

Aya blinked a few times before a she smiled brightly.''That's great, why don't you invite her over for dinner tomorrow evening. Atleast, if you are not ashamed to show her where you live.''

_'Shit, shit, shit!' _Michiru thought while nodding, realising that she had just agreed to her mother's suggestion. ''I-I mean...it might be a bit early. After all I've got a date with h-her tomorrow. That'll be our second date, we're going to shop for a dress but well...I can't invite her over to meet the two of you since...s-since it'll be too soon. I don't want to scare her away.''

''Don't be silly.'' Her mother interrupted her daughter before Michiru could think of any more excuses for not inviting Haruka over for dinner. ''I promise I'll behave. Plus it was about time for you to find a lover. You're seventeen after all.''

''Thanks.'' Michiru whispered although she didn't felt that greatful on the inside. ''And I am sorry. I am happy for you and Hanzo. You deserve happiness.''

Her mother smiled.''Thanks sweety, you don't know how much those words mean to me.''

_'I can't even start explaining how much they meant to me.'_ Michiru thought sarcastically while looking up at Hanzo who seemed to be annoyed and irritated at this point. _'Haha touché Hanzo. Two can play that game. Let the games begin. You're out of this house before you can even say_ _**'I do'**.' _After that Hanzo had suggested Aya that they'd better get some sleep. Ofcourse her mother had agreed to this and had wished Michiru a good night before closing the door behind them.

Michiru couldn't sleep after that. She had too many things on her mind. First of all did she have to think of a way to get rid of Hanzo and second...the most difficult thing, she had to invite Haruka over for dinner.

Michiru didn't remember falling asleep but before she knew it she could hear someone's voice call out her name. As she became more aware of where she was she could now also feel someone slightly poke her stomach. Slowly she opened one eyes, followed by the other. It took her eyes sometime to adjust to the light of the sun that shone through the curtains but when she was finally able to look straight she saw Haruka staring back at her.

''Haruka?'' She questioned. She could see the blonde smile as she slowly nodded her head.''What are you doing here, how did you come in?''

''Your sister opened the door for me.'' Haruka replied, examining the still sleepy girl.''It's almost almost 10am so if you're still sleepy I can come back later.''

Michiru quickly sat up.''No!'' She yelped before calming down.''I mean, no.'' She repeated. Haruka was a good excuse to leave this house and her problems behind for a while plus she really had learned to appreciate Haruka. The blonde just nodded with a confused look on her face. It was now that she finally noticed how tired Michiru actually looked.

''You look tired, we can always look for a dress tomorrow.'' The tomboy suggested as Michiru went wide eyed.

''Haruka Tenoh, do you know nothing about shopping. On saturday the new stuff get in, everyone goes shopping today. If we go tomorrow then everything will be gone.'' She paused for a moment.''Besides I want to go to the mall with you.'' She then confessed, a little embarrassed.

The blonde didn't like to say it but Michiru looked too tired at this point. Besides if they would move up their plan of going on a dress hunt for later Haruka had a good excuse of seeing Michiru again and again._'And again.'_ She thought before realising what she was thinking._'Oh gods, don't tell me I am falling for her! No wait I can't be falling for her. She's not my type...she just isn't.'_

_'She isn't saying anything. Maybe I shouldn't have said I wanted to go with her in particular. She must be thinking of a nice way to blow me off now.'_ Michiru started to panic although she had no idea why. Haruka and Michiru weren't even official friends, why would she care this much about what the blonde was going to say to her or what the blonde thought of her?

''We'll go some other time.'' Haruka finally decided. ''I can see in your eyes that you're tired plus you're not in a good mood today.''

_'How did she know?'_ Michiru wondered._'Maybe Kaori is starting too look like Minako too much. They both don't know when to shut up.' _The aqua haired girl just stared down at her hands with a sad smile on her face.'' I guess you are right, maybe some other time.''

The other shook her head.''Neh, not that easily Kaioh. Why don't you tell me what's wrong. You've changed a lot in one night. Having second thoughts about going out with a chick like me...or..''

''No no!'' Michiru yelped again, looking up at the taller woman. ''Why don't you take off your coat and sit down on the bed with me?'' She finally dared to ask. Haruka just obeyed as she took off her coat and lay it down on the chair that stood in front Michiru's desk. With that done she sat down on the bed next to Michiru, taking a good look around.

Michiru's room was rather small. On the wall hung a few posters of some kind of artist. The room wasn't very loaded either. There was only the bed they were sitting on, a small desk, a chair and the huge window in front of them. The blonde now turned her attention back to the girl next to her. ''If I didn't do anything to make you feel down, would you mind telling me what is bothering you then?''

''Remember that I told you my mother met a new guy?'' Michiru asked. She didn't know why she even wanted to tell Haruka about Hanzo. Why would Haruka care after all?

Haruka nodded.''Yeah, new boyfriend..''

''Well they're getting engaged. AND they only know eachother for a few weeks and you should see them, they're all over eachother and he hates me, gods he even hates Kaori. He sees himself as some rich guy who is going to make us one hell of a wealthy family! And the think he is helping! that stupid...''

The taller woman cut her off.''Doesn't sound like he's that bad at all. Maybe you just can't handle it that you're not your mother's center of attention any longer. Plus I think it's romantic. They are in love.''

''Romantic? Center of my mother's attention?! No!'' Michiru screamed. She was starting to get a bit upset at this point. Haruka had no idea._'I thought she'd be more understanding.' _She gazed up at the blonde.''I never liked the attention she gave me. Everytime she got home drunk I recieved a good beating and hurricane of insults! Oh yes I really enjoyed her attention! This guy is a rat!''

''Wow, wow.'' Haruka backed down a bit.''Don't get angry with me. I didn't know it was that...wait...Your mother beats you?'' Now Michiru also released what she had said. Everytime she got angry she just lost control of her words and said things she shouldn't be saying.

''No...no I meant...'' Michiru stopped when she felt Haruka's hand on her cheek. At first she had no idea what had caused Haruka to do this in the first place but when she noticed that she had started crying she smiled, placing her hand over the blonde's.

''It's ok Michiru. But just know that if you ever need a place to crash, come to me ok?'' The aqua haired girl nodded as she felt Haruka pull her into a tight and comforting hug. Michiru had never liked it when people did that but today, with Haruka, it made her chance that opinion. Whenever Haruka held her she felt warm inside. Happy.

''Haruka, you were right.'' The smaller girl whispered as she felt tears stream down her cheeks.''I guess I am a bit tired. Would you mind...laying down with me for a few minutes until I am asleep. I just don't want to be alone right now.''

The blonde hesitated for a while before nodding. She had never seen Michiru like this before. The smaller girl was almost scared and yet vulnerable. With that they both lay down on the small bed, holding eachother close. Both were deep in thought, both trying hard to figure out what these sudden emotions meant when suddenly the bedroom door flew open. Both girls sat up imidiately.

'Hanzo.' Michiru thought when she saw the blonde man appear as well as Aya. Michiru's mother was only wearing a thin piece of clothing and as for Hanzo. He was only wearing a boxershort. Michiru blushed. This was so embarrassing, what would Haruka think of her family now?''

''Are you ok Michiru?!'' Aya shreeked when she noticed Haruka who was still holding her daughter with one arm.''We heard voices and...''

''Mother, put some clothes on!'' Michiru hissed, hiding her face in her hands._'This is the worst day in my life.'_

Haruka blinked a few times before looking down at the aqua haired girl. Then she looked back at the two grown ups in the door opening before she bursted out into fits of laughter._'Haha as far as I can see these Hanzo guy is made for Michiru's mother. What kind of wacko's are these people?' _She stopped laughing again when she noticed that all three of them were now staring at her with questioning looks on their faces.

''What? It's funny.'' Haruka stated, strugging.

''Who is this guy?!'' Aya asked her daughter, ignoring Haruka's statement. ''Why didn't you tell us you brought a guy home and in your bed?! Michiru Kaioh what the hell were you thinking!''

''Wow ma'am calm down.'' Haruka said, looking at the red haired woman with an intense look in her eyes._'So you've been hitting Michiru eh, let's see how you like that.'_

''Calm down?!'' Aya yelled.''How can I calm down when I just found my daughter in bed with a...a..''

''We're both still dressed.'' Haruka interrupted the older woman.''As you can see I was just holding her. We're friends.''

''Actually Haruka...'' Michiru stated, remembering what she had told her mother and Hanzo the night before.''Mother this is Haruka Tenoh, my girlfriend.'' Aya went wide eyed as well as both Hanzo and Haruka.

_'I am, huh?' _When she looked downa at the smaller girl she could see the helpless look the aqua haired girl held in her eyes and decided to play along. She would ask Michiru about it later. ''I didn't know you wanted your parents to know about us already.''

''He isn't my father.'' Michiru stated with a sweet smile on her lips.''He's just my mother's boyfriend. So he isn't part of my 'parents'.''

''Yet.'' Hanzo added to that causing Michiru to clench her fists.

_'Not if it's up to me.' _She thought as she watched her mother walk up to them. And before she even knew what was happening Aya was suddenly hugging Haruka who tried hard to pull away from the older woman.''Mother, what are you...doing?''

''I am so sorry about all of this Haruka.'' Aya started, still not letting go of Haruka.''We're not always like this in the morning but it has happened before that Kaori opened the door to strangers and once it was so bad that a guy even robbe...''

''Mother!'' Michiru yelled, turning slightly red.''Haruka doesn't have to know that now let go of my girlfriend.''

_'Girlfriend, I love the way that sounds. After all it comes out of her mouth..'_ Haruka thought, shaking her head quickly. She was having too many of these thoughts lately. She had to stop seeing Michiru as someone more than a friend.

''Sorry.'' Aya apologized, pulling back.''Excuse my daughter's shyness. This is the first time she brought anyone home and lately she's a bit depressed and annoyed. It must be PMS or something like that.''

_'Geez mother, Thanks for reminding me why I never bring my friends here. You've got no shame.' _Michiru didn't even dare to look up at Haruka. What would the blonde think of her? She knew that she had wondered about that too much in just a few minutes but somehow Haruka's opinion seemed to matter a lot to her lately. When she heard Haruka laugh she looked up in shock.

''That's ok ma'am. I told Michiru the same thing a few weeks ago.''

''Call me _mom_.'' Aya stated with a nod.

''Mother!'' Michiru hissed. She was getting really annoyed with her mother right now.

''See, Michiru is still learning how to call me 'mom' as well.'' Aya joked, winking at Haruka.

''Uhm, I think they want some time alone.'' Hanzo's voice suddenly came. He had been rather quiet today. Maybe he was already plotting how to get rid of Haruka and how to ruin Michiru's life even more.

''Oh sorry!'' Aya said, jumping up and rushing over to the door again.''I'll leave you two love birds alone for now and go steady on my daughter! As far as I know she's still a virg...''

''Mother!'' Michiry repeated. It was getting a habit to interrupt her mother lately.

''Ok, ok sorry. Have fun!'' With that Hanzo and Aya disappeared in the hall again, closing the door behind their backs.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes until Haruka finally spoke up.''I like your mother.''

''She's not always like this.''

Haruka took a deep breath before falling back on the bed, pulling Michiru down with her.''Well I like her when she's not drunk. Atleast now she isn't beating my '_girlfriend'_ up.''

''She's not beating me. She something just slaps me. Not too hard.'' Michiru whispered, blushing upon hearing the 'girlfriend' part. ''And I am sorry about lying about us. I told Hanzo and my mother that we were dating last night. I wanted to annoy him.''

''He doesn't like the fact that you're interested in girls?'' Haruka asked curiously.

Michiru strugged.''I don't know.'' She finally admitted.''He isn't exactly an open book to me.''

Haruka kept quiet for a few more minutes, staring at the celing.''A virgin eh?'' She joked.

Right away Michiru sat up again. She was now staring at Haruka with a mixed expression on her face.''That was terrible. Don't listen to my mother. She likes to talk but nothing serious comes out.''

The tomboy laughed.''Yeah right. Well as your first girlfriend I'll have to change that ne?''

''There goes the whole 'gentleman' image I created.'' The aqua haired girl joked.

Haruka wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words so when she saw Michiru yawn she decided it was for the best to take her leave.''You'd better get some rest. I'll see you monday at school.''

_'Monday? Tomorrow's sunday. Quick Michiru, find an excuse to see her tomorrow!'_ The smaller girl thought when she felt Haruka's warm body leave her side.''But...'' she started causing Haruka to turn around.

''Mhh?''

''Does that still mean 'yes'?'' Haruka laughed upon hearing that.

''Ofcourse, now was there something you wanted to ask.''

''If you want...you...would you want to stay for dinner tonight, or come back later or something?'' Michiru now noticed that she was sounding like one of Haruka's stalkers. They always tried to make Haruka stay close to them although this was different. Michiru didn't want Haruka near her because of her fame or money but simply because she felt complete when Haruka was around.

_'Mhh tough decision. Go home or stay with you.'_ Haruka thought sarcastically.''I'll come back around dinner time, you get some rest by then ok?'' Michiru smiled greatfully as she watched Haruka put on her coat again.''See you later, love.'' And although Michiru knew Haruka had only meant the last part as a joke she couldn't help it but feel her heart skip a beat upon hearing this.

Before she could say anything else Haruka had already disappeared in the hall. Yelling a quick goodbye before Michiru heard the blonde storm off the stairs. With a smile on her face she closed her eyes again. After she was done killing Hanzo and her mother she would surely try to make Haruka come over more often. She hadn't felt this happy in years.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Not my best chapter I have to say but that's because I had to type this chapter three times over before I finally managed to save it on my disk. My computer crashed two times today, killing all my files. So I am afraid it will take some time for me to upload the 8th chapter since I have to type it again. Let me know what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Hi everyone! Well since my computer is no longer my best friend I've decided to do what I should've done earlier. Try to find myself a new computer and save all my files on a back up disc. Once again, a special thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters ; Royal destiny, Lyra14260, Silas C., Ten no Kasou (Thanka for taking the time to review, it sounds like you're really busy at the moment!), Tristan C., LitaDelacour, Leena9, PrincessSerenity101, skittl3z , alexa hermann, Silver Sailor Ganymede, Toukitoshi's broken heart, aldoraspritelette,Unknown01, Myosotis13, Iamtheriver, Haruka's,papapapuffy And ofcourse The Lil Kag , if it weren't for all your nice comments I wouldn't even taken the time to start typing these chapters again.

Dinner time!

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter Eight

_- Dinner -

* * *

_

When Michiru woke up a few hours later it wasn't because she wasn't tired anymore but because she heard someone whisper her name. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up. She blinked a few times before looking at the blonde man who stood in front of her window, his back facing her.''I had hoped you wouldn't wake up.'' Hanzo stated, watching Michiru's movements in the reflection of the window. ''That's why I whispered.''

''I didn't ask for an explanation.'' Michiru stated. She was a bit freaked out about the fact that he had just entered her room without knocking or anything. Everyone knew that Michiru was a light sleeper. If someone had knocked she would've woken up. Plus she didn't want this creep in her room. She decided not to let him notice how uncomfortable she felt. ''But you can explain to me why you really are here.''

''I had to wake you up. Your mother asked me.'' Hanzo replied, still not turning around.

''That's not what I meant.'' Upon hearing this Hanzo finally turned around to face the smaller girl.

''You meant why I am here, this house, your family...your mother?'' He questioned the aqua haired girl although he knew the answer. The smaller girl just nodded. ''That's simple Michiru. I love your mother but I hate her two offspring.''

''What have we ever done to you?'' Michiru asked curious. It wasn't like the answer mattered anyway. No matter what reason this guy had she would never understand his motives.

''Not you. Your father. He was my best friend once until he stabbed me in my back. We had big plans until he met your damn mother.'' The blonde man hissed causing Michiru to slightly jump. ''Aya never met me ofcourse so it was easy to seduce her. Just be nice with her and then do the same to Satoshi as he has done to me.''

''Satoshi?'' Michiru wondered out loud.

Hanzo nodded.''I figured you wouldn't know about this. Satoshi is your father. My bussiness partner. I work for a huge and important company in America together with your father. He still thinks we are friends but that's not the case. If he finds out about me and Aya...''

Michiru cut him off, ignoring the fact that she was actually interested in learning more about her father.''So you're using my mother as revenge on my fath...Satoshi?'' Hanzo strugged, acting as if he didn't know the answer to that question himself. The smirk on his face betrayed him though.

''Your mother is pretty good in bed. So I might stay around for quite some time, daughter.'' Michiru send the man a cold glare.

''Whatever, my mother won't stay with you that long anyway.''

Hanzo started laughing.''And what are you going to do about it ah? In your mother's eyes you already look like the family's black sheep. Tonight I'll make sure that, that stupid girlfriend of yours will never look at you again.''

''As if you can do that.'' Michiru spat. ''Haruka won't believe anything you say. I've told her all about you.'' She lied. Sure she had told Haruka a few things about Hanzo but not everything.

''We'll see at the end of this night who's th...'' He stopped talking when he noticed someone standing in the door opening. Shocked he looked aside only to find Haruka standing there. ''Oh good evening Haruka.'' He said, hoping that she wouldn't have heard anything.

''Fuck off with your good evening talk. Get out of this room and go suck up with your fiancée.'' She hissed. Hanzo just glared at her but didn't say anything. If he hit her he wouldn't have a good explanation for his action towards Aya. With that he did as he was told and walked out of the room, leaving Haruka and Michiru behind.

''Sorry you had to hear that.'' The aqua haired girl whispered, looking down at the floor.

''Sorry I didn't believe you when you told me this guy was satan himself.'' Haruka replied with a smile on her face. Slowly she started moving away from the door and towards the smaller girl on the bed.''How are you feeling?''

''Believe it or not, I still feel tired.'' Michiru said, looking up at the blonde.

Haruka nodded as she sat down next to the other. ''Well after dinner you can get some sleep. I am curious about learning more about you...''

Michiru giggled.''Yeah but you only want to learn about me because my mother doesn't leave out any detail. It's embarrassing.'' Now it was Haruka's turn to laugh. She indeed had to admit that she had enjoyed her previous meeting with Aya. That woman had no shame.

''Don't worry _love, _nothing she can say will even make me love you less.'' Haruka joked in a dramatic tone of voice.

Once again Michiru could feel her heart skip a beat._'What's wrong with me, why am I feeling like this whenever she referes me as her lover?!' _With that on her mind Michiru just smiled. ''I have to warn you Haruka, my mother isn't a great cook. As long as you know that.''

''Compared to me she must prepair food like an angel.'' Haruka stated with a laugh before falling down on Michiru's bed again. She was now lying on her back, staring up at the smaller girl who was staring back at her. For a moment they just stayed like that. Staring at eachother as if there was nothing else in that room until, until they heard Aya's voice coming from down the stairs.

''Dinner is ready in five minutes! Don't get too heated up, up there!'' She yelled, causing both girls to blush heavily.

''You now see what I mean?'' Michiru asked.''That's embarrassing. No other mother in the world would say that out loud.''

''I think it's rather amusing.'' Haruka admitted.''Weird but amusing. I mean it's better that she's acting so cheerful and understanding than that she's being a complete boring person.''

''I'd rather have her being boring.'' Michiru replied while making a dramatic gesture. ''Anyway I have to get dressed. I slept in this dress. I can't wear it anymore.''

''What's wrong with sleeping in it, you look great anyway.'' Haruka commented, making the smaller girl blush.

''Stop that.''

''Stop what?'' Haruka played innocent.

Michiru tried her best not to laugh.''You're turning me into a tomato a lot, too much.''

''That's my goal. I want people to believe I am dating a ...''

''Haruka Tenoh finish that sentence and I'll murder you here and now.''

''Dating a princess?'' Haruka tried, earning a playful glare from the other.

''Princess? Haha, good one. Now close your eyes.'' Michiru stated as Haruka smirked.

''So you can kill me? No way.''

''No silly. I want to...''

''Get dressed.'' Haruka stated.''I know.'' With that she did as she was told and closed her eyes. Michiru peeked over her shoulder one last time to make sure Haruka's eyes were closed before she let the dress slide off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground. With that she walked over to her closet to pick a new outfit. Quickly she scanned the closet for something to wear when she suddenly felt arms encircle her waist. She slightly jumped as she looked up a bit to see Haruka behind her. The blonde was holding her close from behind, resting her cheek against the smaller girl's cheek.

''H-haruka...what are you...'' Michiru started but was cut off by Haruka's fingers on her lips. Just when the aqua haired girl wanted to ask anyway she heard her mother's voice come from behind them.

''Well that confirms my doubt.'' Aya cheered. You two are indeed lovers!'' With that she rushed back into the hall, closing the door behind her. Before she rushed down the stairs as well Michiru could hear her mother yell something about dinner being ready.

When they heard the sound of Aya's footsteps decrease Haruka finally removed her fingers from the smaller girl's lips.''H-how did you know...'' Michiru stammered when she noticed Haruka was still holding her.

''Your sister told me. She opened the front door for me once again and told me that your mother was still having doubts about us. Something Hanzo said or something. Your sister is cute but remind me not to tell her anything private.'' Michiru just nodded. Finally Haruka noticed she was still holding Michiru as well and pulled back. ''Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure it looked realistic.''

Michiru turned around now, not caring about the fact that she was only wearing a bra and underwear. Without saying anything she just pushed herself into Haruka's arms again. She had no idea why she had lost her reserved composure all of a sudden but being held by Haruka like this just felt right. Haruka didn't know how to react at first but when she realised what was happening she finally put her arms around the smaller girl._'Never let go of me.'_ Michiru thought but ofcourse didn't dare to say it out loud. She was no longer going to deny it. She was in love with Haruka. It was hard to believe though. A few days ago she couldn't stand the blonde and in one day Haruka had managed to charm her over.

''You should get dressed. Your mother is probably waiting for us.'' Haruka whispered, regretting her words already. Finally Michiru pulled away.

''I guess so.'' With that she turned around again, pulling a blue colored dress out of the closet. Quickly she put it on before turning around to face the blonde again. ''I am sorry about this Haruka. I shouldn't have gotten you involved in my family...''

Haruka cut the aqua haired girl off by repeated the same process as before. Putting her fingers to the smaller girl's lips.''Believe it or not Michiru but I am honestly enjoying this little act of ours.'' She paused for a moment, trying to decide wheter to tell Michiru about these strange feelings for her or not. ''Michiru...I...'' She started but was cut off by someone else's voice. At first Haruka assumed it was Aya again but when she turned around she was greeted by the questioning eyes of Kaori.

''Dinner ready.'' The child said with a smile, not knowing she had completely ruined the moment. Haruka also smiled as she let go of Michiru and started to walk up to the door. Before she stepped into the hall she turned around to face Michiru once again.

''Are you coming?''

Michiru didn't reply and just nodded as she also started to follow Haruka and her little sister downstairs._'What did just happen?' _

When they came downstairs they were surprised by what they were seeing. The whole table was full of nice looking meals and Aya had even taken her favourite candles out of the closet to put on the table just for tonight.''Oh my god mother...'' Michiru managed to stammer.

Haruka smirked.''This looks delicious.'' She stated, smiling friendly at Aya who smiled back.

''Thank you Haruka, that's very kind of you to say. Now let's all sit down and hope it tastes as good as you say it looks.'' Haruka, Michiru and Kaori all nodded before sitting down behind the table. Michiru was a bit irritated by the fact that she had to sit next to Hanzo and Haruka. She didn't mind sitting next to her 'girlfriend' but sitting next to Hanzo almost was enough for her to lose her appetite.

Everybody just ate their dinner in silence. Not a word was spoken. It wasn't like the silence among them was uncomfortable, no it was exactly the other way around. The silence made them feel comfortable. Hanzo was the first to finish, followed by Haruka and Kaori. Aya and Michiru took their time to finish their dinner. The aqua haired girl simply didn't want tonight to end. For the first time in a long time she had finally felt at home, happy. Today it felt like they were a real family. Even Hanzo didn't seem to try to ruin the dinner at all. Then again... he would prbably save his nasty comments for dessert or something.

Finally also Michiru and Aya had finished their dinner. No one really wanted to break through the comfortable silence except for Kaori who couldn't stand it. ''Mommy when are you going to marry Hanzo?''

Michiru smiled happily upon hearing her sister's question. Not once had Kaori ever refered Hanzo as 'daddy' which she usually always did when their mother brought a guy to their place. When she looked aside she noticed that Hanzo had also realised this. The look on his face didn't show much good. Actually the empty and cold look in his eyes that were directed at Kaori predicted nothing but bad news.

''You can call me 'daddy' if you want.'' He suddenly said before answering the child's question.''And your mommy and I don't know when we're going to marry yet. We still have to set a date.''

Haruka bent down a bit to whisper in Michiru's ear.''Why don't you suggest the date ; the 24th of never?'' Michiru giggled upon hearing that. For a moment she was even able to forget about the questions that still haunted her mind but when she looked up at her mother she remembered them again.

''What's so funny?'' Aya questioned the two 'love birds'.

Michiru turned slightly red but Haruka on the other hand had managed to keep herself from laughing and telling the red haired woman about her 'suggestion' to Michiru. ''I was just telling her that I still had room for pudding.''

The smaller girl quickly nodded.''Haruka only thinks about food.''

Aya now laughed as well.''Don't worry Haruka, you'll get some pudding later. If I give it to you know I'll lose all my trick cards to make you stay longer in order to get to know you.''

Imidiately upon hearing that Michiru rested her head in her hands.''Mother please, I don't think Haruka isn't exactly waiting for all your questions.'' Michiru was fearing that her mother would ask Haruka about how they had met in the first place or all those other stupid things her mother could ask.

''I have to get to know the girl dating my daughter, don't I?'' Aya asked, a serious look on her face.

''It's okay _love_.'' Haruka said, placing a hand on Michiru's shoulder. ''I don't mind. Besides we've got nothing to hide.''

_'Besides the truth.'_ The smaller girl thought before dropping her hands again and nodded.''I guess it can't be that bad. But you only get ten questions.'' Michiru stated, glaring at her mother with a playful smile on her lips.

''I'll narrow the list down from 100 to ten then.'' She said, taking a deep breath.''Anyway Haruka, why don't you start by telling me what your intentions are with my daughter..''

Michiru blushed, looking up at Haruka who seemed to stay extremely calm.''I can assure you that my intentions with Michiru are nothing but good.'' She replied.

''So you love her?'' Aya asked.

''Mother...that's inappropriate.'' Michiru yelped.

Hanzo who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up.''I don't think it's inappropriate to ask such a thing. After all your girlfriend should...'' He was cut off by the blonde tomboy.

''Yes ma'am I love your daughter and I'll do all in my power to keep her happy.'' Aya seemed satisfied with this answer although Michiru could clearly see how Hanzo clenched his fists. He surely didn't like the fact that he couldn't say anything to change Aya's opinion about the blonde girlfriend of her daughter. The aqua haired girl on the other hand had felt how her heart had skipped a beat once again. She knew Haruka was only lying but hearing those words come from Haruka's mouth somehow made her feel happy and truly loved.

''Do you want to marry her too, just like Hanzo is marrying my mommy?'' Kaori wondered out loud as she stared at Haruka with her questioning blue eyes. Haruka smiled down at the girl. She just looked like the younger, much younger version of Michiru.

''Maybe someday.'' Haruka finally replied, taking Michiru's hand in hers.''But not now. We're still too young to think about that.''

Hanzo seemed to have found the perfect oppertunity here_.'-maybe- someday.' _He thought with a smirk._'This means that Tenoh isn't sure about it.'_

Michiru had stayed silent after hearing Haruka say those words. She was just enjoying the feeling of holding Haruka's hand while the thought entered her mind. Marrying Haruka. It surely sounded like a dream coming true. But that would never happen, wouldn't it?

Just when Hanzo was about to speak up Aya interrupted him again with one of her own questions.''Have you slept with my daughter?''

Once again Haruka managed to stay calm.''As you probably know, Michiru and I are only together for one day now. I mean, we had our first date yesterday.''

Aya nodded.''Are you planning on respecting my daughter's choice if she says she's not ready to be that intimate with you just yet?'' Another blush crept on Michiru's face as she felt like dying. She couldn't believe her mother actually had the courage to ask such questions. It was too embarrassing.

''Kiss eachother.'' Hanzo suddenly stated, looking at the two women next to him.

''Excuse me?'' Haruka asked in shock.

''Pervert!'' Michiru yelled. ''Is that what you need to get...''

''Michiru.'' Aya's warning voice came, interrupting her daughter before she could finish her sentence. ''I am sure Hanzo didn't mean it like that.''

Hanzo shook his head, winking at Michiru. He was clearly happy about the fact that Aya choose his side once again. ''I am just not convinced about the two of you. I see you holding hands, sending eachother sweet words but..''

''I am not kissing Haruka in front of you!'' The aqua haired girl cut him off, ready to jump on top of him and start strangling the man. Haruka gently squeezed Michiru's hand causing her to calm down a bit and to become aware of what Hanzo was trying to do. ''I mean...''

''She's just shy.'' Haruka stated.

''I am just shy indeed!'' Michiru corrected herself as Aya started to giggle.

''Don't be silly Michi, we're family and Haruka is somehow already family as well.'' She paused for a moment, realising that Hanzo was indeed right. Sure she had walked into Haruka and Michiru earlier this evening when they stood in front of the closet but the expression that had been on Michiru's face didn't show any hints of a romantic moment but more surprisement. She had to see it with her own eyes, she had to see Haruka kiss Michiru and it'd better look convincing and loving_.'If this is only a game then she's in deep trouble.'_

''Ok, next question.'' Aya started. Michiru was relieved to see that her mother had decided to drop the subject but ofcourse her opinion and assumptions had been too soon. ''If Michiru is too shy then why don't you kiss her, are you hiding something?''

Michiru could already hear Hanzo's laugh in her head and how he would tell her how right he was by not believing in their act.''I am not hiding anything ma'am.'' Haruka replied._'What shall I do now, kiss Michiru or just wait and sit this one out. I can't do anything without her approval.'_

''Then what wrong the matter is?'' Kaori asked, her sentence not making any sense.

Michiru gazed up at the blonde who slowly let go of Michiru's hands and used both her own hands to cup the smaller girl's face. Before anyone even knew what was happening Haruka had already pressed their lips together in a sweet and innocent kiss. Michiru ofcourse responded to it right away, not because she wanted her mother to really buy their stupid little act but simply because she wanted to.

Aya had a satisfied smile on her face when Haruka and Michiru had pulled back.''I apologize. I just had to be sure.'' She added, bowing her head slightly.

Haruka smiled as she told Aya that it didn't matter. After all it hadn't mattered nor bothered her. Kissing Michiru had just felt right._'I am surely going to try to steal a few more kisses in the upcoming future.' _She thought when she gazed down at Michiru who was now turning red.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Let me know! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters from the Sailor moon show. Like I've said before Naoko Takeuchi owns them, I just borrowed Haruka and Michiru and the others for this story.

A/N : At some point the story switches over to another school day. I did this on purpose so that I can show the readers what happened that sunday after Haruka stayed the night through flashbacks.

Everyone, thanks a lot for your good wishes to me. I am glad to see I've got so many of you supporting me. I am still not back from my break but since this week has come to an end I don't have to study for tests anymore up til upcoming wednesday. Well, putting that all together I just couldn't help it but feel like writing a chapter. I am kind of inspired lately so... here is chapter nine! The real one.

Enough of my ramblings, I hope you'll like this chapter...

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter nine

_- Table of Content -

* * *

_

After dinner Haruka had decided it was the best for her to take her leave. After all, she didn't want to be much of a burden. Hanzo surely didn't seem to want her around the house. Not like she cared or anything but also Michiru had started to act weird after their kiss. Haruka didn't know why though. The aqua haired girl had returned the kiss with such a passion that it was hard to believe it had only been an act.

''Don't be silly.'' Aya interrupted the blonde tomboy when she had annouced she was going home.''You can stay here for the night. Michiru surely wouldn't mind it and neither will I. It would actually be nice to have you around more often.''

''Ah ma'am that's very nice of you to say but...''

Aya interrupted the blonde once again.''Just call me Aya. _Ma'am_ makes me feel old.''

''Well Aya..'' Haruka started again.''I really don't want to be...''

''Don't worry. Like I said before, I like having you around. You're one of the few who compliments my cooking.'' She joked, looking over at Michiru was was blushing. Haruka had also noticed the red color on the smaller girl's cheeks. She just didn't know wheter she was blushing because of her mother's behaviour or because she was nervous about having Haruka stay over for the night.

''Well even if I wanted to stay, I don't have anything to sleep in with me and...''

''You can borrow something from Michiru.'' Aya cut the blonde off.

''Mother...'' Michiru suddenly said.''You're making a fool out of yourself. Plus stop interrupting my girlfriend whenever she's saying something. She wants to go home, let her.'' With that said both Aya and Haruka turned around to face the aqua haired girl. Michiru really didn't want Haruka to go but if Haruka stayed it wouldn't help much either. Michiru was in love with the blonde. Haruka's feelings for her couldn't be more than just friendship. The kiss has surely stirred things up.

''She's staying.'' Aya stated, winking at Haruka. ''And that's it.''

''Maybe some other time.'' Haruka finally said. It was obvious that Michiru didn't want her around any longer so what was the point in staying. When Michiru heard Haruka's words she gazed down at the floor with a sad look crossing her face.

_'I don't want her to go. Now she probably thinks I don't like her or that I am angry with her for kissing me...'_ She thought before looking up again. She could still fix this. With that thought on her mind Michiru gazed up again, ran over to the blonde tomboy and without any further doubt or warning she pressed her lips together with Haruka's.

The kiss didn't last long but for both women it was enough to make their hearts skip a few beats.''Please stay. For me.'' Michiru finally asked, looking into the blonde's eyes. Tonight she was going to let Haruka know how she was feeling, no matter what.

A smile appeared on Haruka's lips as well as on Aya's.''Sure, for you anything.'' The tomboy replied, placing a small kiss on Michiru's cheeks. Michiru surely was giving her mixed impressions. At one point the smaller girl seemed to want her out of the house as soon as possible but at other times it seemed she wanted Haruka as close as possible._'What am I supposse to expect from you next Kaioh?'_

_------_

_(That monday, during school lunch break)_

When Haruka walked outside she was surprised to see that almost every pupil from the school was outside as well. Earlier this morning it has started snowing and it seemed everyone was enjoying this. A few of the students were chasing eachother with snow balls in their hands. Haruka smiled upon seeing this. For high school students everyone still could act like a real child sometimes.

But that wasn't why she was outside in the first place. She hadn't seen Michiru since yesterday and since Michiru wasn't in the cantine she had figured she would be outside as well. ''Whatcha looking for?'' Suddenly a male voice asked and as Haruka turned around to face the man she suddenly got surprised by something cold being pressed against her face. Someone had decided to make her a victem of one of those 'innocent' snowballs.

Quickly she wiped away the white snow from her face, glaring at Hiroshi.''You're in the mood to play with snow as well?'' She hissed, showing him she hadn't really appreciated his way of joking.

''Ah I am just getting in the holiday spirit so... tell me. I was wondering, why did you go to Michiru for that blind date in the end?''

''I just...''

''Hahaha.'' Hiroshi interrupted her while laughing.''You didn't think I know, did ya?''

''Didn't know what?''

''Minako and I, we've been spying on you the whole time. We were like spies, no one saw we were sitting...''

''Beind the bushes?'' Haruka wondered out loud as a smile appeared on her face.''I am sorry to inform you but Minako's red bow betrayed you. And if you're still interesting in knowing... I went on that date out of guilt but now, let's just say I don't regret my actions.''

''You two are dating?'' The black haired man asked his friends, staring at her as if she was the most interesting person in the world. Haruka simply replied by shaking her head. They had come close though.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Haruka and Michiru were now standing in the middle of Michiru's bedroom. Here they were, both not knowing what to say. Michiru felt like she had to explain her actions of before while Haruka simply wanted to get some sleep and forget about all the questions that were running through her head.''So...'' The aqua haired girl started. She had no idea what to say but she somehow had hoped Haruka would finish her sentence._

_After waiting a few moments for Michiru to continue her sentence Haruka realised that Michiru was probably feeling just as uncomfortable as she was feeling right now. A smile appeared on her face. So it hadn't been just her. ''I'll take the ground.'' Haruka finally said, pointing at Michiru's single bed. They had lied in it before together but since this time neither one of them had a proper reason to repeat that happening this seemed like the best solution._

_''Don't be silly.'' Michiru stated.''You're the guess, I'll take the ground. Let me get a few blankets from downstairs and you can settle into my bed in the maintime.'' She knew Haruka wouldn't agree to it and that was exactly what she had hoped for._

_''Guest or no guest, either you let me sleep on the floor or I'll have no other options left than to go home.'' The taller woman spoke, stepping closer to the other girl._

_''I'll give you another option, either I sleep on the ground or we'll take my bed together.'' The aqua haired girl suggested, a sly smile appearing on her lips. She had Haruka just where she wanted her now. This was a good escuse for having Haruka in her bed, unless the blonde would choose the other option._

_''Isn't your bed a bit too small for the both of us. I don't want your parents... uhm your mother and pig-soon-to-be stepfather to think I am a pervert trying to turn their little and innocent girl in a person more like...'' There was a pause as another one of those playful smiles appeared on her lips.''Me..'' She finally finished._

_''Don't worry... I think I can handle it and I have this feeling that my mother is expecting nothing less of you and me.''_

_Haruka opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. It was obvious Michiru was finally warming up to her a bit. Michiru's honesty was clearly stating that fact. ''Michiru tell me...'' She started.''Why do you refer your mother as 'mother' and not as 'mom' or something like all others do?''_

_The aqua haired girl quickly looked down at the ground beneath her.''I don't really know.'' She finally whispered. Haruka already knew about Aya's actions of when she was drunk, maybe that was the reason as well.''I guess I never called her 'mom' nor 'mommy'. Since I was little I blamed her for my father's leave. I blamed her for all the kids on school bullying me because I only had one parent.''_

_''And now, do you still blame her?''_

_Michiru shook her head.''No, I don't blame her. As I grew up I learned the truth about my father. He left her in the end and not the other way around.''_

_''I heard what he said...'' Haruka admitted as Michiru looked up, staring at her with a questioning look on her face.''Hanzo.'' Haruka explained. ''What he said about your father and how they used to work together, the reason why is trying to marry your mother and...''_

_''Don't mention that. I will never let my mother marry that bastard. Never.'' A sudden wave of rage washed over the smaller girl as she clenched her fists._

_''Hey, hey calm down. I understand why you hate him that much. Listen, I'll help you to get rid of him since I've got the feeling that talking to your mom won't help at all.'' She paused.''But we'll have to think of a good plan first.''_

_Michiru calmed down a but as a giggle escaped her lips.''You never choose an option.''_

_A smirk appeared on the blonde's smile. If she was going to make sure Michiru would fall for her she'd better start now.''And miss out on the chance on sharing a bed with such a pretty lady?'' She wondered out loud, acting all surprised._

_Another giggle escaped the smaller girl's lips as she forgot all about her trouble with Hanzo.''Quite charming, aren't we?'' With that she walked over to the closet.''Let me get you something to sleep in.''_

_''I don't mind being naked.'' Haruka commented with an amused look crossing her face as Michiru turned around in shock upon hearing that, a blush on her cheeks._

_''H-haruka... the bedroom of my mother is next to mine, if she would hear you say that...''_

_''Let her listen.'' Haruka whispered, interrupting the smaller girl as she stepped closer to Michiru. They were now so close to eachother that their bodies were only inches away from touching the other. ''I don't care.'' With that said the blonde cupped Michiru's face with one hand and brought their faces closer together. _

_Just when their lips were about to meet in an innocent kiss the bedroom door flew open, revealing Kaori.''Michiru-sister! There's a huge spider crawling on my wa... oops.'' She finished when she noticed the position Michiru and Haruka were in.''I'll get mommy to kill it.'' With that she slammed the door closed again, leaving the two shocked yet annoying women behind._

_'You've got to be kidding me, how many times can one be interrupted?!' Haruka thought to herself, cursing the fact they weren't alone in the house._

_**-End Flashback-**_

''Yow Tenoh, still present?'' Hiroshi asked when noticing his blonde friend has spaced out.''You didn't answer my question.''

''Which one?''

''If the two of you were dating.'' Came the reply.

Haruka snorted.''I shook my head, didn't I?''

The other rolled his eyes.''That's not an answer.''

''No, we're not dating but we're friends. Now, since you brought up the Michiru thing, did you see her today?''

Hiroshi shook his head.''No I haven't, why?''

''Just a question.'' Haruka replied, getting annoyed by her friend's questions. He hadn't even asked that many questions to start with but somehow a weird feeling in her stomach was making sure everything around her was working on her nerves.

''Where were you sunday? I called your house but I got your answering machine. Should I know something?''

''I am having an affair with another house... Can't I be out once in a while without you knowing?'' The tomboy snapped.

The black haired man raised an eyebrow.''You're touchy today, PMS, dumped? Kaioh?''

''Why does everything have to do with Michiru?!'' Haruka snapped, turning her head to face her friend.''And it isn't any of your bussiness what happened between me and her. I was at Michiru's place sunday... I didn't get the chance to tell her I like her since her stupid family kept walking in on the wrong moments and you're freaking annoying!''

By now everyone was staring at them._'Great, now the whole school knows I like her.'_

Hiroshi blinked a few times, now knowing wheter to become very angry or to be amused right now. He decided to go for the second option as laugh filled the air.''I knew it!'' With that said he started to wander off.

''W-where are you going?''

Hiroshi stopped to look around, a huge smile had appeared.''I am going to get money.''

''H-huh?''

''I made a bet with Aino... I just won. I told her you fell in love with Michiru within these four days. You did it within three days so I won. Minako gave it a month before you would stop being stubborn and admit you like Michiru.''

Haruka muttered something under her breath._'Stupid little... thanks to you now the whole school had to hear it too, if Michi finds out' _She went wide eyed.'Michi?_ Where'd that come from?' _

''Haruka?'' Suddenly a voice started as the blonde watched Hiroshi turn around all of a sudden with a wink before running off. ''Haruka?'' The person behind her repeated. This time Haruka heard it as she turned around. It was Michiru who was standing in front of her. Would she have heard Haruka's confession?

''D-did you just hear...'' Haruka's words were more a comment than a question but the look on Michiru's face was less clear than her nervous 'question'.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Haruka woke up the next morning with Michiru in her arms. The smaller girl had rolled over and both of them were now laying in a really akward position. Michiru's leg was thrown over Haruka's body as her head rested on the taller woman's chest. Haruka blushed. She didn't mind the feeling of having Michiru so close to her in the first place but she had suddenly realised the reason for waking up._

_In the door opening stood Kaori, once again that innocent smile on her lips. It just made it impossible for the blonde to tell the little child to get lost.''Good morning.'' The child politely spoke.''Mommy asked me to wake you and Michiru-sis up for breakfast.''_

_''What time is it?''_

_The child strugged.''Don't know, can't read the time yet.'' With that she pointed at the clock on the wall which hung close to the window. It was only 7am!_

_''On a sunday?!'' Haruka yelped.''This early!'' She clearly had woken up the smaller girl in her arms since Michiru had started to stir the moment Haruka started yelling. Much to her surprise it just kept with stiring. Michiru didn't wake up at all._

_''Ofcourse, we have to go to church.'' Kaori replied as if Haruka had just asked the dumbest question in the world._

_''H-hey... I am not going to ch...'' Haruka was cut off by a third voice._

_''Ofcourse you're coming with us to church.'' It was Michiru, apparently she had woken up but for some unknown reason she still hadn't moved away from the position she was in. Instead of pulling away Michiru had moved a bit closer to the blonde, enjoying the feeling of having someone so close to her.''Besides, after we went to church you're showing me your place.''_

_''I am?'' Haruka questioned, feeling uncomfortable with Kaori being in the room. She could've made so many comments based around sexual things upon hearing Michiru's statement but Kaori made it impossible to do so._

_''Can I come as well?'' The child asked, crawling on top of Michiru's bed, sitting on top of the two women._

_''NO!'' Both Haruka and Michiru yelled in unison. It seemed both of them had already made plans for later. _

_''Adults.'' Kaori commented before she jumped off the bed again and headed towards the door. Before she closed it behind her she turned around again.''I am telling mommy Haruka is not religious!'' With that she closed the door._

_A blush appeared on Michiru's cheeks.''Sorry about that. She sometimes acts a bit...weird.''_

_''That's ok. I think it's cute.'' Haruka commented, putting an arms around the smaller girl.''Besides that, I am actually surprised.''_

_''How come?''_

_''I hadn't thought of you as the type to visit the church every sunday. Do you even believe in god?''_

_Michiru smiled sadly.''I am not religious or anything at all. My mother always goes to church and I feel it's my duty to come along. About there being a god, I believe I have discussed this earlier, it either be with you or Minako but, yeah I think there's a god. Sometimes.''_

_''Sometimes? Either you believe there is a god or there isn't. God can't just exist and then be a myth.''_

_''I don't think there's a god. I think god is just made up by people who wanted to give us a solution to our problems, an answer to our questions. I mean when you're down and don't dare to tell anyone why, you turn to god. You never get a reply though... nothing says he exists.''_

_''But nothing says he doesn't exist either.'' The blonde stated._

_Michiru strugged.''I guess, let's get ready shall we?'' Haruka just nodded. She hadn't wanted their conversation to end because she knew she would have to get up then. She enjoyed lying her with Michiru too much._

_**-End Flashback-**_

''Heard what?'' Michiru lied. She had indeed heard Haruka's words from before but she didn't want Haruka to know that. This wasn't the right place nor time to let the other know she returned her feelings. Michiru had already planned everything out this morning. She was going to tell Haruka during the winter prom. It would be the perfect place to admit her love. Atleast, she hoped.

All she had to do know what set her plan to motion. Wednesday Haruka was taking her to town to buy a dress and soon after that the prom would be. Between now and then she surely had to give Haruka clear hints about her feelings._'This will be so much fun. I'll give you a hard time resisting me Ruka.'_

**To Be continued..

* * *

**

_In the next chapter Michiru will officially start her little plan but ofcourse not without problems. Minako and Hiroshi will both make one of their idiotic moves again to mess things up... Also, in the next chapter I'll give you the flashbacks of what happened after Haruka brought Michiru to her house...Anyway, let me know what you think! _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. (I am getting tired or repeating this message all the time. Lol.)

I am sorry for the delay on this story. I've been too busy with my other ones and my oneshots. I kind of forgot to update this story but here it finally is. A special thanks to all my reviewers. I am glad you're all still taking the time to read this story. I'll try my best to update quicker the next time. Enjoy!

* * *

Two Can Play That Game

Chapter ten

- Too much planning -

* * *

''Ok, ok.'' Hiroshi paused for a moment, trying to recall Minako's words.''No not ok!'' He then yelped, running after the blonde. ''Minako, could you stand still for one tiny seconds, hear me out and explain the plan again?!''

Minako sighed and stopped her movements to turn around again.''How many times have we been over this Hiroshi?'' The black haired man who took the other's question too seriously slowly started to count the amount of explanation on his fingers.

''About five times and I still don't understand it.'' He finally replied causing Minako to sweatdrop.

''You idiot. But fine, I'll explain it one more time. First, we're going to pay Rei a visit and ask her to ask Haruka out on a date. We'll make sure Michiru sees Haruka agree to it and she'll get jealous. Got that so far?'' Hiroshi just nodded. ''Okay, as the jealous person Michiru can be she's going to ignore Haruka because to her it feels like Haruka somehow cheated on her.''

''And how exactly will that help us get them together?''

Minako raised her hand in the air.''My dumb friend, Haruka will ofcourse try to get closer to Michiru. She'll want to know what's wrong and why's she's mad. Michiru will deny everything and Haruka will use her charmes to get Michiru to talk and then...''

''Wait, wait wait!'' Hiroshi yelled in frustration. ''How the hell do you know how they'll react?''

''Because I say so.'' Minako replied with a wink.

''Oh now I feel a lot better.'' Hiroshi sighed sarcastically.

''If you've got a better plan, let me know.'' Minako hissed, offended. Without giving Hiroshi even a chance to say anything she just started to walk away. ''I'm off to class now.'' She stated although their lunch break atleast lasted another twenty minutes.

''Women, I so hate them.'' The black haired man hissed as he also started to walk into the direction of the school.

----

Haruka and Michiru were sitting underneath a big oak tree that stood in the school's garden. It was off limit for students to come there during their lunch break or at any other time for that matter but Haruka had decided rules were to be broken a long time ago. ''Tell me Haruka,'' Michiru stated as she took a bite off her lunch. The blonde next to her didn't say anything, instead of that she just gave Michiru one of those questioning looks.

''What kind of girls do you usually go for?'' She continued, a blush appearing on her cheeks. Before this whole 'dating' thing began Michiru and Haruka hadn't exactly been the best friends. Michiru wasn't interested in being the tomboy's friend anyway. After she got to see the softer side of the blonde she had madly fallen in love with Haruka. Or maybe, maybe that feeling of love had been there a long time ago. Maybe that was the reason why they always fought. Could she have been mistaken her feelings for Haruka with anger?

She shrugged. Getting to know Haruka better was one of her main plans right now. If she knew what kind of girls Haruka was into she could easily be whatever or whoever Haruka wanted her to be.

Haruka blinked a few times. Strange question. ''Well you know I've dated Minako but since that went wrong,'' She paused, smirking a bit. ''I guess I prefer girls who are smart, intellegent, not afraid to ask questions or to speak their minds, mhh your hair colour, your smile...''

''Haruka!'' Michiru cut the other off, blushing. She had to act innocent around the blonde. She knew Haruka was famous for her 'pretty words' but that wasn't going to do them any good. Michiru wanted Haruka to get to action, kiss her again like she had kissed Michiru in front of Aya.

The blonde smiled satisfied. The fact Michiru was blushing surely was a good thing. ''Now you Michiru, what does your ideal girlfriend look like?''

Michiru looked up, staring at the blonde with wide eyes.''Who says I am interested in girls?''

The tomboy laughed briefly.''Next to the fact you seemed to enjoy kissing me,'' There was another long pause. Michiru could already guess what was coming next.

''My mother.'' She sighed. Really, something her mother had to learn when to shut her mouth. ''Anyway, looks aren't that important. I only care about the person's character. She has to be nice, caring, sweet, funny, strong and she has to really love me.''

''Let me write that down.'' Haruka said with a playful smile on her lips as she pretended to look for a notebook in her school bag. ''Changing the subject, have you already thought of how to get rid of Hanzo?''

Michiru sighed again. Hanzo. Why did Haruka have to change the subject? ''I don't know yet. I wanted to ask Minako for help but well, I am not comfortable with anyone knowing where I live. I mean, you saw my house, you heard Hanzo's opinion about where my family lives.''

''I saw where you live.''

''That's different.''

Haruka raised an eyebrow.''How's that different?''

''You're my 'girlfriend'.'' Michiru replied. Secretly she ofcourse wished they could be lovers for real. Actually, she really didn't know why she had decided to play this seduce game with the blonde when she knew Haruka liked her too. Maybe she just wanted to know Haruka better first. Or maybe she was waiting for her fairy tale moment. The perfect moment for both of them to admit their feelings.

''Minako is your best friend, you could hardly start to compare our friendship with yours with Minako.'' Haruka stated, wondering why she was talking about Minako all of a sudden. She liked the blonde girl but there were a million other things she would rather be discussing right now. Would Michiru really not have heard her love confession in front of Hiroshi or did the smaller girl simply don't want to know.

''I know. But she's the type of friend who will feel sorry for me all the time. I am pretty sure she'll start to behave completely different around me from usual.'' Michiru whispered with a sad tone in her voice.

Haruka ofcourse noticed how the other's mood was changing. Maybe it wasn't the best time to talk about all of this. ''Listen Michiru, I know we've not been all that close in the past and shit but if you're interested...'' She took a bite of her cup cake. ''If you're interested I am willing to help you out as much as possible.''

''Thanks Haruka,'' Michiru said with an honest smile.

_'I just found another good reason to be close to her.'_ Haruka thought to herself before leaning against the tree.

''Oh and don't forget Haruka, tomorrow is wednesday.'' Michiru suddenly said, changing the subject. ''You promised to take me out for dress shopping for the winter prom.''

''I don't even get the chance to forget, you keep reminding me.'' Haruka blinked a few times.''Besides it's a good reason to see you change outfits the whole day and...''

''Haruka Tenoh, you're not going into the dressing room with me!'' Michiru blushed as she hit Haruka's upper arm. The blonde just rubbed the spot Michiru just hit, acting like she was wounded.

''That actually hurt.''

''Silly person.''

Haruka smirked. Oh yes, dress shopping had never sounded this inviting before.

**Flashback**

''Why are we stopping, are we at your place already?'' Michiru asked when Haruka pulled over. They had stopped in front of a huge white building which was, in Michiru's opinion, the biggest house she had ever seen. ''Don't tell me you live there!''

The blonde blinked a few times.''Why?''

''Because...'' Michiru decided not to finish that sentence and just got out of the car when she noticed Haruka started to do the same. Outside it was pretty cold, it wouldn't take much time before even the water in the rivers would turn into ice. ''Do you think it'll snow on christmas?''

''Ofcourse, it's been snowing for over a few weeks now. It would be pretty wicked if it wouldn't snow on christmas.'' Haruka replied. It was kind of strange. It had been indeed snowing for a couple of weeks now but it seemed all the snow had melted last night. It had started to get warmer again although you couldn't psycically notice it. ''Follow me.'' Haruka said as she started to move up towards the front door of the house.

''Do you live alone?'' Michiru asked, not knowing wheter to expect to meet Haruka's parents or not.

''Yeah.'' Haruka replied shortly, the tone in her voice betraying her feelings.

'She obviously doesn't want to talk about it.' Michiru thought to herself as she followed her blonde friend inside. She was delighted with the temperature inside. She really hated the cold. That was probably because she loved the idea of being inside of a warm house, close to the one you love while it was cold outside. It gave her this strange but good feeling in her stomach.

Michiru first had a hard time to get used to the space in Haruka's house. Only the hall way seemed to be bigger than Michiru's bedroom. ''Amazing, amazing.'' Michiru whispered to herself, not knowing Haruka stood behind her.

''I am glad you like it. You're welcome to come over more often. It may seem impressive but it can get kind of lonely around here.'' The tomboy admitted as she took Michiru's coat. ''Especially the bedroom is very comfortable.''

''Watch it Tenoh.'' Michiru stated, poking Haruka who laughed.

''What, I thought you were my girlfriend.'' She replied, picking Michiru up from the ground as she started to carry the smaller girl towards the livingroom.

''Put me down Haruka! You'll break your back!'' Michiru yelped.

Haruka just shook her head. ''I am a tough girl, besides that'll teach you to poke me.'' With that she put Michiru down on the couch again.

''That was my punishment for poking you?'' Michiru giggled.

''No, the part where you thought my back couldn't handle it was your punishment. I made your heart atleast skip a few beats, ne?'' Haruka replied.

''You surely did.'' Michiru whispered. 'But not in the way you think Ruka.'

''Anyway,'' The tomboy stepped back a little.''How about something to drink?''

''As long as it's hot...'' Michiru replied before realising Haruka was probably going to make something perverted out of the 'hot' part.

''We can still go upstairs.'' Haruka winked as if reading the smaller girl's mind.

''Really Haruka, when was the last time you did it?'' _Michiru questioned, finding Haruka's attitude very amusing somehow. Before she would've probably hated Haruka for being such a sexist, pervert and all those things but now, now Michiru had come to love Haruka's behaviour. _

''I assume that was a retorical question so I'll shut it. How about some tea?''

''Yes please.'' Michiru replied as she watched Haruka disappear behind a second door. She assumed it was the door to the kitchen. Atleast, that seemed the most logical. When she couldn't catch a glimpse of the blonde she leaned back against the couch, finally taking the time to look around the room. In front of her stood a small coffee table made of glass. Against the wall stood a tv on a small cupboard that was made of wood and on top of that stood a couple of photographs.

The aqua haired girl was surprised to see a picture of Haruka arm in arm with Minako. It seemed Haruka had enver lost her feeling for Minako, or atleast, she had never really let go of Minako even though sometimes they acted like the worse enemies.

**End Flashback**

''Tell me Haruka, I never got the chance to ask you before but, why did you keep that picture of you and Minako?'' Michiru asked when she recalled one of the pictures she had seen on Haruka's television. Haruka didn't seem to understand what she meant. ''The one on your tv.'' She added.

''Oh that one.'' Haruka sighed. ''I guess I just felt like keeping it. I mean, Minako has been a big part in my life. She was the first girlfriend to take me for who I am. She didn't mind telling everyone I was female and that we were dating. Before her I dated a few other chicks but they wanted me to be their little secret. At some point it even made me believe I was doing wrong.''

Michiru nodded. She never knew Haruka and Minako had shared such an open relationship. It was almost too bad they had broken up in the end. Then again, Minako seemed to have created herself some feeling towards Rei Hino. Plus, Haruka was Michiru's now. Haruka just didn't know it yet. ''Does that bother you?'' Haruka suddenly asked causing the smaller girl to snap out of her thoughts.

''O-ofcourse not, why would it?'' Oh that had come out terribly wrong. She should've answered something like 'maybe'. She didn't want Haruka to think she wasn't interested in her at all.

''Just a question.'' Haruka indeed sounded disappointed.''You got all quiet on me all of a sudden.''

''I did?'' Michiru lied, pretending she hadn't even realised it herself. ''Sorry, I hadn't noticed it.''

Haruka just faked a smile. This was confusing. Sometimes Michiru seemed to be really interested in her as well but at other times Michiru acted as if they were just plain friends. When the tomboy was about to open her mouth she suddenly got interrupted by a voice that certainly wasn't Michiru's. ''Haruka,''

Both Michiru and Haruka looked up in shock, afraid they had been caught for being in the school's garden without permission. Luckily for them it was only Rei Hino. Althought, lucky? You couldn't really call it being lucky when the head of the student council caught you for being somewhere you weren't suppossed to be. ''Eh Rei, what a lovely surprise.'' Haruka stated, trying to think of a few proper excuses.

''Don't worry Haruka, I won't run you out.'' The raven haired girl said, noticing Haruka's nervousness. ''Actually I came here to ask you something.''

''Don't tell me the all mighty Rei Hino, head of the student council, favourite of all teachers wants to ask me out on a date.'' Haruka joked although she had no idea how right she was.

Rei blushed. Minako was so going to pay for this.''Well actually,'' She paused for a moment, looking down at Michiru who seemed annoyed. ''I shouldn't have to ask you out if you were half the 'gentleman' you claim to be. You should be asking me out.''

Haruka sweatdropped. Why would Rei ask her out? She hadn't shown any sign of interest in Haruka before. ''So Haruka,'' Rei whispered in a seductive tone. ''Would you do me the honor to be my date this saturday?''

''Eh...'' Haruka stammered, looking aside. Michiru had put up a fake smile by now. Unfortunately Haruka hadn't noticed the 'fake' part. _'Well if she is not going to stop me or show any sign of jealousy, why not?' _

''I don't speak that language, yes or no Ruka?'' Rei asked, wondering where the whole 'Ruka' thing came from. She had probably heard it from Minako before.

''Sure, it's a date.'' Haruka finally said although she'd rather spend her saturday with Michiru or something.

''Awesome.'' Rei cheered, digging in her pocket before pulling a small white paper out.''This is my address, pick me up at seven.'' With that said she handed the tomboy the piece of paper, winked and started to walk away again. _'Minako, you'd better explain to me why you want me to date Tenoh.'_

''How nice.'' Michiru lied.''Haruka Tenoh has got a date.''

''You don't sound all too happy about that.'' Haruka commented. She didn't know why but the tone in the other's voice actually made her feel a lot better. Could it be that Michiru was actually jealous?

''Sorry about that.'' The aqua haired girl hissed. She didn't know why she sounded so angry all of a sudden. She didn't want Haruka to notice how jealous she was. Could Haruka have been kidding when she told Hiroshi and almost half of the school she liked Michiru? Could it only have been a lie to shut Hiroshi up? ''I've got to go. I suddenly remembered I promised to meet someone somewhere.''

''Michi...'' Haruka couldn't even finish. Before she could Michiru had already stood up from the place she had been sitting on and started to walk away. _'What the hell was that?' _The tomboy just sat there, blinking in confusion. She knew she should chase after Michiru but first she had to sort a few things out. Rei Hino. There was no way she had asked her out just because she was interested in Haruka. ''I bet on everything I own Minako is behind this.'' Haruka laughed to herself.

She would explain later to Michiru why she had agreed to go on a date with Rei. First came first, she had to find Minako and thanks her for ruining the moment and then thank her for clearing up Michiru's feelings AND then she would probably strangle the poor girl.

------

''Mission completed.'' Rei said, leaning against the wall of the school. In front of her stood Minako who was smiling brightly. ''But now you really have to tell me why you wanted me to ask Haruka out for a date.''

Minako shrugged. ''I'll give you your money after school, ok? I've got it in my locker right now.''

''Forget the money, there's already something else I want from you my dear little blonde.'' The raven haired girl whispered, stepping closer to Minako. Before the blonde even knew what was happening Rei had turned them around. Now Minako was leaning against the wall, Rei slightly bend over her. ''I want a kiss.''

Minako went wide eyed upon hearing that. ''I-isn't that a bit early, I mean... the winter prom and all...''

''I am not asking you to be my girlfriend.'' Rei interrupted the smaller girl.''I am just asking for a kiss, a simple. friendly. kiss.'' With every word she spoke she moved her lips closer to the blonde who was pinned agains the wall. Before Minako even could reply or say anything Rei had already closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. At first Rei had gotten what she asked for, a friednly kiss but when Minako opened her mouth it became so much more.

The blonde's arms were now wrapped around Rei's neck as the raven haired girl's hands rested on Minako's hips. The longer the kiss lasted the more passionate it became.

After a few minutes Rei finally pulled back a bit. ''Was that what you thought of when you asked for a simple kiss?'' Minako mused. Rei smirked.

''It was more than I could've asked for.'' She replied. ''But I don't know, I think we can do better than that, watcha think?''

''I think we should try it again.'' Minako giggled.''But not here.''

Rei blinked, letting go of Minako.''Why not here? We're behind the school building, no one will see us here.''

''Don't get all upset, I couldn't care less if anyone saw me, it's just that...''

''What?'' Rei hissed, feeling angry and upset all of a sudden.

''Behind you.'' Minako finally said causing Rei to turn around. In front of them was standing Haruka who was smiling down at the two blushing girls.

''Good afternoon, Minako, Rei.'' Haruka started. ''Before I start yelling at Minako for setting me up, I'd thank Rei for doing what I should've done with Michiru a freaking long time ago...''

''Finally!'' Minako cheered. ''You're going to kiss Michi and tell her how you feel! Am I right or am I right?!''

''Right.'' Haruka replied.''Unfortunately you won't live to see it.''

''I know you're just kidding.'' Minako smiled. ''You love me too much. Besides, I put the full blame with Hiroshi. He came up with the whole idea, the plan, paying Rei to ask you out. I tell you, that man is just too smart.'' The blonde lied. Haruka just nodded, knowing Hiroshi didn't have enough brains to think of something like that. ''Oh damn,'' Minako whispered when she realized Haruka wasn't buying it. ''I've got money.''

''That won't save ya.'' Rei giggled before putting an arm around the blonde's waist. ''Don't kill her Tenoh, she's my date for the winter dance, prom...whatever.'' Minako blushed as Haruka shrugged. Maybe she could better spare Minako just in case Michiru wouldn't believe her when she told her about the whole 'set Rei up with Haruka' thing.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Not much flashbacks in this chapter. Even I had expected more. But I guess I'll save that for a later chapter. Let me know what you think, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N : The title of this chapter has got nothing to do with its content at all. I couldn't think of a proper title and I was listening to Eminem's 'Shake that' when I came up with the idea to name the chapter after that song. Don't know why but I guess in some freaky ways it fits. As always a special thanks to everyone who took the time to review this story. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this update.

Anyway enough of my ramblings...here's chapter eleven!

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter Eleven

_- Shake that -

* * *

_

After the lunch break everyone slowly made their ways back to the classrooms they were suppossed to be in. It wasn't only Michiru who had the feeling this day lasted forever. It seemed like the clock just had decided to stop ticking. She sighed. _'How could I have been so stupid?' _She wondered as she recalled earlier this afternoon. Haruka had agreed to Rei's proposal without any sign of hesitation. Could it be she had been wrong all along?

Had she become just another one of those plain victems of Haruka's flirting? She shook her head in confusion. It couldn't have been just her, could it? After all, the way Haruka had kissed her in front of her mother that night. It had felt so real, so right. She shook her head again when she noticed the strange looks Minako was giving her. Then again, Minako didn't look all too cheerful herself either.

''Hey Minako.'' Michiru stated as they both walked into the classroom. ''Have you seen Har...'' Both stopped when they noticed something that wasn't suppossed to be there in the first place. In the middle of the classroom stood a huge green car. One they both recognized as Miss Haruna's. Both went wide eyed, looking around at the other students who seemed to be just as surprised as them.

''Who the hell did this?'' Minako yelped in shock. With that question on her mind she turned around to look at the door opening. It was too small to fit a whole car. ''And how the hell did it get in here?!''

Michiru just shrugged. Then before anyone could say anything a brunette walked into the class, holding her briefcase closely. ''I am sorry I am late class but my car was stolen and...'' When also Miss Haruna noticed her car standing in the middle of the classroom she got quiet. ''I just found it.'' She added after a few minutes of silence. ''Well,'' The woman obviously was in a deep state of shock. She could hardly bring out any sane words. ''I think I'll just go to the... head master and... tell him I found my car.'' Without any further words to be spoken she stepped away from her desk and walked out of the classroom again.

Both Minako and Michiru blinked.''What did just happen? No kaboom? No explosion? Heh?'' The blonde yelped. ''We are in a mess...''

''No Shit!'' Hiroshi hissed. He also had walked into the classroom now, both amused as shocked by what was standing in the middle of the room. ''This certainly is new. It has Haruka Tenoh written all over it.''

Michiru shivered upon hearing the tomboy's name. ''That's not possible.'' She finally said. ''She was with me the whole morning and afternoon.''

''And after that she came to threat...I mean talk to me.'' Minako added, blushing. It took some time before Minako's words finally hit the aqua haired girl who turned to face her blonde friend with a raised eyebrow.

''Haruka came to you after I left?'' Michiru didn't know why but somehow the idea upset her. After all, it was possible that Haruka still had some sort of feelings for Minako. She had still kept a picture of her and Minako in her livingroom and sometimes when they thought Michiru didn't notice she could swear Hiroshi, Minako and Haruka were talking together as if they were the best of friends. Minako and Haruka didn't get along at all. Well atleast, a few weeks ago they didn't. Now it seemed to the opposite. Even Hiroshi had started to get closer to her blonde friend.

Minako nodded.''Yep she did. She told me you got upset over something and wanted to know if I knew what could possibly be wrong.'' She lied, hoping Michiru would buy her lie. Luckily for her Michiru did indeed believe the other's words, failing to see Hiroshi rolling his eyes. He had, had enough of all those lies to get Haruka and Michiru together. If they were meant to be they would end up together by themselfs.

''Aha.'' Michiru took a deep breath. Haruka hadn't even tried to chase after her but instead she had gone to ask Minako what was wrong. She guessed that was the answer to all her questions. Haruka didn't have any special kind of feelings for her, only for Minako. She had been so foolish. It would've been so much better if they had remained enemies.

Earlier this had she couldn't wait for wednesday but now, now she hated the idea of having to face the blonde again. Minako and Hiroshi both looked at each other, noticing the silence of the other girl. Deciding it was for the best to change the subject Minako placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder and winked at Hiroshi. ''So why did you say this car thing had written Haruka Tenoh all over it?'' Minako questioned the black haired man, pointing at the green car.

Hiroshi smirked. ''Because I once heard her talk about messing up Miss Haruna's life and pride. And since that car is the only thing she own...''

Minako thought about it. ''But why would Haruka do that now? It doesn't make any sense.''

The aqua haired girl who had tried to find any kind of logic in the two persons beside her rolled her eyes.''Okay, I don't know what is going on here but something tells me you're acting far too stupid. You both know who did it and something tells me it's not Haruka.''

''What did I do?'' A forth voice asked causing the other three to turn around and face Haruka. ''Or should I say, what didn't I do?''

''Look further than your nose.'' Hiroshi muttered, pointing at the car in the middle of the classroom. For a moment Haruka stayed quiet, just staring at the vehicle in disbelieve. Then when it finally hit her that it wasn't a dream she bursted out into fits of laughter. The rest of the class, including Michiru, Minako and Hiroshi just stared at the laughing blonde with shocked looks on their faces. Never before had they ever heard the tomboy laugh this loud and histerical.

Then after a few moments the rest of them all bursted out into fits of laughter as well. It was indeed funny to see Haruka laugh like that but there was something else they found more amusing. And that was the brown haired teacher who stood behind Haruka, ragining and fighting her tears. ''So you all think this is funny?!'' She yelled causing everyone to close their mouth and stop laughing in an instant. Except for Haruka who couldn't control her laughter.

''Tenoh!'' Miss Haruna yelled, raising her hand as if she was about to slap the blonde. Immidiately Haruka calmed down, straightening up. ''I asked you if you thought this was funny?!''

Haruka shrugged.''Do you want me to be honest or just like you?''

Miss Haruna clenched her fists.''Are you calling me a liar?''

The tomboy shook her head. ''No I am calling you an optimistic person, that's practically the same.''

The brown haired teacher open her mouth to say something but then closed it again, suddenly smiling sweetly. Everyone knew this meant bad news. ''Listen Haruka, if I find out that you've got anything to do with this I will personally kick you out of this school.''

''Well lucky me, I am innocent this time.'' Haruka stated, placing a hand on her teacher's shoulder. ''But I promise you I'll drive you around town whenever you need. Unless you intend to get your car out of this building without...Well,'' Haruka gazed at the door opening. ''Good luck getting your car through that door.''

''OUT!'' Miss Haruna yelled. Haruka always knew how to piss her off although she had to admit it had been a while since Haruka last misbehaved.

''Okay ma'am.'' Haruka said, turning around to face the aqua haired girl. ''And I am taking you with me. Just like that night at that restaurant, remember?'' Before Michiru could even say something Haruka had already taken her hands in her own and pulled the smaller girl away with her, though the door, both running as hard as they could. Behind them they could hear their teacher's screams.

''Well, well...'' Hiroshi said with a proud smile on his face. ''It seems they don't need your set-ups to get together anymore.''

''Shut up, wanna bet that after the winter prom they'll be a couple because of one of my set-ups.''

The black haired man nodded, shaking the blonde's hands. ''But if they get together in any kind of way next to your set-ups you'll have run through the sport hall naked. DURING that prom, dance thing.''

Minako blushed but agreed.''And if I win you'll have to kiss Makoto for two minutes straight.''

''You're going to lose Aino.''

''You wish.''

-----

When Haruka and Michiru reached the school yard they finally stopped running. The aqua haired girl was surprised to see that Haruka wasn't out of breath at all while Michiru tried hard to catch her breath after running through the long and somewhat endless school hall. When she finally had ragained her breath again she straightened up, suddenly remembering she was angry with the blonde.

''So what do you think about...'' Haruka started but the other cut her off.

''Do you still love her?'' The question was clear but to the blonde completely misplaced.

''Who?'' Although Haruka sort of felt offended she had decided to stick to her original plan. The last thing she wanted was to lose her temper with the smaller girl. This was probably about Rei Hino and that stupid date.

''My mother.'' Michiru rolled her eyes, putting up a sarcastic look on her face.''Minako, I meant Minako.'' The taller blonde who had been busy scanning the parking lot in order to see her car almost choaked upon hearing that. Minako? Were they talking about the same Minako here? Quickly she turned around, facing the smaller girl in front of her with a questioning look on her face.

''What?''

Michiru shrugged, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Maybe she shouldn't have brought the subject up. Haruka and her weren't so close anyway. The blonde tomboy had all the right to deny her feeling for Minako in front of her. ''Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.'' She finally said, hoping Haruka would drop the subject. No such luck ofcourse.

''You said A now say B. Why do you think I still have such feelings for Minako, more important why would you care?'' Haruka could mentally slap herself. That had come out wrong. Really wrong.

''You kept that picture.''

''So? That doesn't prove anything, she's just a good memory.''

''You're talking to her again, I thought the two of you were in the 'we-hate-eachother' fase.'' Michiru pressed although she knew by the looks on the other's face she'd better stop mentioning Minako like this.

''We can't hate eachother forever. It was time for us to move on.'' Haruka replied, trying her best to hide the anger in her voice. Ofcourse she failed desperately.

''You kissed me.'' Michiru finally said.

''Because your mother wanted us to.'' The tomboy lied. That surely wasn't the only reason she kissed the smaller girl.

Michiru could feel her heart break upon hearing that. So she had been right after all. She had been nothing but one of Haruka's _flirt victems_ as Minako so nicely called it. Why was she disappointed anyway? She should've expected something like this. Sure she was in love with the blonde tomboy but that didn't meant Haruka had to return those feelings. This wasn't some kind of weak fairy tale. This was real life.

When she gazed up again she finally noticed how Haruka was looking at her. Almost as if she was examining her. ''You seem disappointed.'' Haruka stated. _'Could it be she wanted to hear the real reason, could it be that she returns my feelings... Why can't she be clear about something for once?' _She didn't even understand what she was doing here anymore. She knew Michiru cared for her but she simply didn't know if Michiru cared enough. Then again the aqua haired girl seemed really jealous when it came down to Minako and she had surely gotten upset after Haruka said 'yes' when Rei asked her out.

''Cool.'' Michiru finally said, lying. She had to get out of here before Haruka would see her cry. ''That surely gets rid of all my worries.'' She lied. Haruka had only kissed her because of her mother. Because she didn't want their act to fail. But how about that night in Haruka's bedroom. They had _almost _kissed. Had that meant anything?

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was already getting dark outside and Haruka still hadn't brought Michiru home. Not like she minded or anything. She liked being here with Haruka. It seemed so perfect, just the two of them. No Hanzo, no Kaori who could 'accidentally' walk in on them. No embarrassing mothers. No nothing. Just her and Haruka._

_Michiru yawned, hoping Haruka wouldn't have seen it. She didn't want the blonde to think she was bored. After all, she wasn't. Unfortunately the blonde had noticed the other's movements and smiled, switching off the television. ''Time to go to bed, ne?''_

_''I am not tired.'' Michiru lied, fearing Haruka was going to offer to bring her home._

_''Liar.'' Haruka stated. ''You know what, I don't feel like driving you all the way back to your place in this weather. It's snowing outside and it'll be dangerous to drive.'' Haruka paused for a moment, hoping Michiru would fall for that lame excuse. After all Haruka was an experienced driver, no snow could stop her. ''You can stay here for the night but that'll mean you will have to wear the same clothes tomorrow as today.''_

_The aqua haired shivered at that idea.''That or we'll wake up really early tomorrow morning and drive back to my place then. I need my school books.''_

_''You can use mine. I never do.'' Haruka joked, pointing at the books that were all lying on the dinning table._

_''Silly person.'' Michiru mused before looking at the other with a concerned look on her face. ''Thinking about it, where do you want me to stay? You've probably got a huge guest room in this house, haven't you?''_

_The tomboy shrugged.''Well yeah, kind of. But I was planning on letting you sleep in my room.''_

_''In your bed?'' Michiru put her hand against her forehead dramatically. ''How dare you to take advantage of a lovely and innocent young lady like me.''_

_Haruka laughed.''After that kiss you gave me in front of your mother I surely won't believe in your so called innocence anymore. And yeps, you'll sleep in my bed.''_

_''And you?''_

_''In my bed as well, ofcourse. Where else?'' Haruka questioned, pretending as if Michiru had asked the weirdest question ever._

_''B-but...'' Michiru stammered, liking the idea although she had no intentions of showing it. _

_Haruka just shook her head. ''That's your only option Kaioh. Ah let me show you my room first. I am pretty sure you'll like it.'' With that said Haruka stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the door that obviously led to the bedroom or atleast the stair that led to the bedroom. Michiru yawned again before standing up as well, following the blonde. Sleeping in the same bed as Haruka? This had to be a dream._

_After a few seconds Michiru already found herself standing on the second floor of Haruka's huge appartment. The second floor surely was different from downstairs. The walls were painted a dark shade of blue while the ceiling remained white. The hall was kind of long, showing atleast three doors. On the walls hung a few paintings Michiru recognized. They surely looked expensive._

_''Are you going to stand there and drool or will you follow me now?'' She could hear Haruka say causing her to snap out of her thoughts and to follow the other who stood in front of a white/greyish door._

_''Don't tell me that doors leads to more stairs and door.'' Michiru begged playfully. _

_Amused Haruka shook her head as she opened the door, stepping aside for Michiru to enter. ''My bedroom.'' She finally said._

_''Wow...'' Michiru managed to stammer. ''Let me guess, gold is your favourite color?''_

_''How did you guess?'' Haruka joked as her eyes also fell on her golden colored walls. It wasn't exactly gold, it was more a mix between yellow and a somewhat darkerer shade of yellow but it surely looked like gold. Slowly she closed the door behind her back and switched on the lights. It took a few seconds for their eyes to get used to the change._

_''I am actually surprised Haruka,'' Michiru giggled. ''Your room isn't a mess, at all.''_

_''Ah well just because I am a choatic and messy person doesn't mean I don't clean up my roo...''_

_''Cleaners eh? You pay people to clean up your mess, am I right or what?'' Haruka blushed for a moment. ''Ah that looks says enough.'' Michiru giggled when she also noticed the look on the blonde's face. _

_''Ah well, atleast I keep my house from being a mess, eh?'' Haruka joked. Michiru who had been standing in front of the other nodded before fully turning around to face Haruka. They were standing so close now that they could almost feel eachother's breath. For a moment they just stood there, both had no idea where all of this had come from. Then Haruka suddenly placed her hands on Michiru's hips and pulled the smaller girl ever closer. Their lips were now brushing together and just when they were about to kiss..._

_There was a slight noise to be heard, coming from the desk that stood in the corner of the room. Quickly Haruka pulled away, fully aware of what they had been doing. Or atleast, what they were about to do. ''M-my cellphone...'' Haruka muttered before she slowly walked over to her desk, cursing whoever had called her at this time of day and interrupted the moment._

_**(End flashback)**_

Michiru shook her head at the memory. A lie. It all had been a lie. For all she knew Haruka had been trying to get her into her bed. Then again... She could clearly recall this morning. How Haruka had yelled in front of Hiroshi and a few others that she was in love with Michiru. So many things pointed out that Haruka indeed had special feelings for her but on the other hand, why would Haruka deny everything?

''What would've happened if your cellphone hadn't went off?'' Michiru finally asked causing the tomboy to give her one of those where-does-all-of-this-come-from looks. ''Would you have kissed me?''

The blonde shrugged, not knowing what to say to that. Why was Michiru asking her all of this, was it important anyway? ''I guess that we would've ended up kissing, yes.'' She finally said, hoping she had given Michiru the answer she had been waiting for.

''Why?''

''Why what?'' Haruka seemed confused. She was indeed confused after all.

''Why would you have kissed me?''

Michiru's questions seemed so clear yet difficult to understand and to answer. Haruka didn't know whether the truth would enlighten Michiru or upset her. And to be frank, she really didn't want to wait and sit that one out either. ''Listen if you're going to stand here and bring up every little question that's been haunting you it's only fair you answer one of my questions as well.''

''No! I need to know why!'' Michiru yelled angered.

''And I need to know how you feel!'' Haruka shot back. ''You're a mystery to me. I don't even know when I am doing something right or wrong anymore when I am around you!''

''Currently you're doing wrong!''

Haruka was about to reply to that when she stepped back, straightening up. This had no use. Both of them were obviously upset and not willing to wait or treat the other with any kind of respect. ''Maybe you should go back inside again. You can tell everyone it was me who put that car there... maybe you're lucky and I'll get expelled.''

''What? What are you talking about? I know you didn't put that car there, it were probably Minako and Hiroshi... Besides that has nothing to do with anything!''

''Fine then this is about me going on a freaking date with Rei! Isn't it?!'' Haruka shot back, losing her temper. She had wanted to end this conversation with as little yelling and hurting as possible but before she could, well something must've snapped. ''Don't you understand Michiru?! Can't you see what you're doing to me?''

Upon hearing this Michiru calmed down a bit. ''Doing...what?''

Haruka shook her head. ''Ofcourse you wouldn't understand. You're still the same girl as you were months ago... a stupid little brat.'' She hissed. How could Michiru be so blind?!

''Excuse me?!'' Michiru yelped before realising the probably hidden meaning behind the other's words. ''Wait...wait...'' She stammered but before she could think of the right question the ask, the right comment to make Haruka had already run away towards her car. ''Wait...'' Michiru repeated but Haruka was already gone. _'She loves me...'_

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Aha, Michiru finally knows for sure how Haruka feels about her. But now the question is, how will she make up for her behaviour? More important, will she and Haruka ever get to shopping for a dress? Haha and I am sure most of you are all curious about that car ne? Well I'll give you a hint, it wasn't Haruka nor Minako or Hiroshi. And nope it wasn't Michiru either... so guess! Lol. Anywayz let me know what you think! Next update will be up much sooner than this one, promise!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Next chapter will probably be the last. As for the ending of this chapter, most of you might already wonder if Hiroshi's plan will actually work but I can assure you, no more drama after this. Ok, maybe a little. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters and congratulations to those who guessed right about that car. It was...

Read and find out.

* * *

**Two Can Play That Game**

Chapter twelve

_- Revelations and a new plan -

* * *

_

Michiru was now lying on her bed, facing the ceiling. She wanted to cry but no tears made their way down her face. She had wanted to run after Haruka earlier that afternoon but she knew she couldn't. Haruka had probably driven away before she could catch up. After she had watched Haruka disappear into the nothingness she had stood there for atleast another half an hour. Going back to class wouldn't have helped her feel any better so she had decided to just go home and reflect on what had happened.

And well, here she was. Lying on her bed wondering what to do next. Maybe she was lucky and Haruka would show up at school tomorrow and just pretend nothing happened. They'd just act as if they were the best of friends again and would go out shopping for that stupid dress Michiru needed for that damn winter dance. ''Michi, honey..'' Suddenly a voice sounded causing the aqua haired girl to snap out of her thoughts and look up at her mother who stood in the doorway. ''Can I enter.''

''Sure.'' Came the reply. She was already greatful enough about the fact her mother hadn't brought that damn Hanzo with her upstairs. She really didn't want to see his damn face right now.

Aya nodded as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her back. Slowly she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, resting her hand on Michiru's leg. This action was suppossed to make Michiru look at her but much to her dismay Michiru didn't move a bit. She just lay there, staring at the ceiling and sometimes looking back at the concerned face of her mother. ''What's wrong honey?''

''Nothing.'' Michiru lied when she suddenly felt a tear roll down her cheeks. She cursed herself in silence. This always happened. When she was alone she would never cry but the moment someone got too close she would break down. Her mother shook her head. During the past few years she and Michiru never really got close enough like mother and daughter to know eachother well enough but her daughter's tears told her the truth.

''Did you get into a fight with your blonde?'' Her mother then asked. Upon seeing Michiru's eyes widen she knew how right she was. ''I take that look as a yes.'' She added, stroking Michiru's face, wiping away the tears that were now falling. ''Want to talk about it?''

''No.'' Michiru replied, feeling embarrassed for being so weak in front of her mother.

''Doesn't matter.'' Aya stated.''Because I'll just stay here until you tell me what happened. You'll feel releaved after you tell someone what's wrong.'' Michiru sighed. How could she possibly tell her mother what was wrong after all the lying. Her mother already assumed Michiru and Haruka were dating when that wasn't true at all. Maybe it was about time to break out of all that lying. Maybe it was time to start telling the truth.

''Mom...'' Michiru whispered, not noticing that she had finally called her mother 'mom'. ''I need to tell you something.''

Aya simply shook her head.''You don't have to tell me anything sweetheart. ''I already know. You acted too tense around Haruka. It almost seemed natural but I could see in your eyes what was true and what wasn't.'' Michiru sat up upon hearing that. Staring at her mother with a look of disbelieve on her face. How could that be? How could her mother possibly know that her relationship with Haruka had all been an act?

Well it hadn't completely been an act. ''I know I have been a lousy mother Michi but that doesn't mean I am blind.''

This was enough for Michiru to break down into tears completely.''Oh mom, I've been such a fool!'' She cried while clinging on to her mother who held her daughter closely.

''Don't cry Michi, everything can be solved.'' Aya whispered.

''No it can't. I love Haruka but i've been too naive, too blind to notice she felt the same way for me. And now she's angry...'' Michiru sobbed wondering where all of this came from.

''Why don't you call your lovely blonde then?'' Aya asked, reminding Michiru that she had no idea of what Haruka's phone number was. ''And if she's just as stubborn as you are then go to her place. You've been there before right?''

Michiru nodded. How the hell was she going to call Haruka when she didn't know the blonde's number. Then again, it was possible that Minako and Hiroshi were still at school. One of them surely had to have Haruka's number. _'She would never pick up the phone, I wouldn't.' _

Then there was the option of going to Haruka's house but it seemed too easy. After giving it a second thought she decided to go back to school and ask Minako for Haruka's phone number. If she was planning on visiting Haruka she had to find someone to drive her and sitting in a car with Hanzo wasn't exactly what she needed or wanted right now.

''Mom,'' Michiru paused for a moment, waiting for her mother to let go of her. After a few seconds her mother finally pulled out of the hug. She had never held her daughter this close before. Michiru now realised that her mother was crying as well. ''Why are you crying?''

Aya smiled sadly before wiping away her tears.''I am so sorry Michiru. I know I've hurt you a lot in the past and I want that to change. I want to change. With Hanzo we can be a normal family, so you won't have to ashamed of our family anymore. We can live the lives of the rich. I really love Hanzo and with him I want to start a new life with my family. That includes you. But,''

''I'll give him a fair chance.'' Michiru whispered although she didn't like the fact her mother loved that guy so much. ''Now don't cry mom. I am not ashamed of my family. I just act like a stupid and selfish teenager.'' Aya smiled before pulling her daughter in another tight hug.

''Thank you.'' She whispered as she heard her daughter sigh.

------

One hour later Michiru had finally reached her school again. She could've been there much quicker but since the snow slowed her down she had taken atleast half an hour longer than needed. Luckily for her school had just ended when she reached the front gate of the school. Michiru stood there a couple of minutes, scanning the passing students in the hope to catch a glimpse of Minako and Hiroshi.

No such luck ofcourse until she saw a familiar brunette walk her way. ''Makoto!'' Michiru yelled, drawing the attention of the tall brunette who smiled and run up to Michiru.

''Hey Michiru, I can't believe what I heard. You really run off with Haruka Tenoh after Haruna threatened to expel her?'' Makoto asked, a curious look was plastered on her face.

The aqua haired girl nodded.''Sort of. Haruka didn't do it though. The car I mean but,'' She paused for a moment. ''Have you seen Hiroshi or Minako?'' The brunette seemed annoyed to hear Hiroshi's name.

''I don't know about that Hiroshi twat but I saw Minako disappear behind the school.'' Makoto finally answered. For a moment Michiru just stood there, wondering what Minako would want to do behind the school but then nodded.

''Thanks a lot Makoto!'' She said quickly before she started to run away towards the school building. It was far more quicker to get to the other side of the school through the halls than to run around the whole building.

-----

''What?!'' Minako yelled, staring at the raven haired girl in disbelieve.''I can't believe it was you! How the hell did you manage to get it in there?! More important, why?!'' She yelped.

Rei giggled. ''You're asking too many questions, love.'' She replied with a wink.

''Ok, just tell me why.'' Minako stated. ''You don't have Haruna as your teacher. You dropped history last year. What did she do to you?''

Again Rei giggled before straightening up. ''I am just returning the favour.'' She paused for a moment, enjoying the curious and questioning look on her girlfriend's face. ''I did it to frame Haruka and Michiru. I left Haruka's coat in the car along with one of Michiru's earring. I know from Setsuna that they'll get expelled for one whole week. The winter dance is in two weeks which gives them more than enough time together and realise their feelings.''

''I like the way you think.'' Minako said, amazed. ''Why haven't I thought of that? Then again, what if the teacher's decide not to expel them and just forbid them to go to the winter dance.''

''Don't worry, as long as Setsuna is part of the student council nothing can go wrong. Besides the teacher's are behind all of this too, remember?''

''What?'' Minako blinked in confusion causing Rei to laugh slightly.

''I thought that big mouth of a Hiroshi would've told you. The teachers and most of the students were sick of that constant fighting between Haruka and Michiru so a few came together to plan a way to get them closer.''

''W-wait...'' Minako stammered, interrupting her girlfriend. ''You mean that the teachers actually try to get them together in a romantic way? Since when are they so open to lesbian relationships?!''

''Oh no, no. You got it all wrong.'' Rei corrected the other. ''That dating part is just an extra. Setsuna, me and a few others made that up. After all, they're so cute together. Even you have to admit that.''

Minako was about to say something when a third voice interrupted them. ''So Rei put that car there to corrupt my reputation and you were behind that date and everything, weren't you Minako?'' Both girls turned around in shock, facing Michiru who seemed somehow both amused as angry. ''I must admit that the two of you got me good. You were behind that blind that between me and Haruka too... But ofcourse I already knew that. Yet,'' She paused for a moment. ''Even though you made me realise how much I really like that stubborn little tomboy...''

Both Minako and Rei swallowed hard, not liking the tone of it.

''I am still going to kill both of you!'' She yelled causing both girls to flinch in shock.

''N-now you wouldn't do that, would you?'' Minako asked with a nervous tone in her voice.

''Ofcourse not.'' Michiru giggled. ''I just wanted to see the two of you scared. I can't believe little 'ol me managed to scare both of you at the same time. Anyway, tell me something...''

''What?'' Rei and Minako asked in unison.

''Why this secret meeting behind the school?'' A smirk appeared on her face.''No,. no let me guess... Minako and Rei are officially dating and were hoping to get 'some'? Am I right or am I right?''

''Define 'some'.'' Minako replied while blushing heavily.

''Never mind. Anyway could the two of you do me a huge favour?''

''What?'' Both Rei and Minaka asked in unison once again.

''Stop interfering with me and Haruka. Because of that stupid date you set up between Haruka and Rei I ended up fighting with Haruka. I have to admit that most of your plans had their positive sides but that one only had negatives sides. As for me getting expelled, you'd better fix that too. I for one like going to school. It's the only excuse I have left to see Haruka.''

''F-fighting?'' Minako stammered. That didn't make any sense. After all earlier this afternoon Haruka had just pulled Michiru out of the classroom and that was after she had set up that date. They seemed to be close friends then.

The aqua haired girl nodded.''Yes, fighting. So please stop interfering. I still am thankful for bringing me closer to Haruka and that's why I am not killing the two of you but it has been enough now.''

Both girls nodded. They knew Michiru would never literally kill them but they both knew for a fact that Michiru wasn't bluffing when she said she would hurt them. Michiru was about to turn around when she suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place. Quickly she turned back. ''Oh that's right...''

''We're going to die.'' Minako yelped in shock causing both Rei and Michiru to look at her with raised eyebrows.

''Not really,'' Michiru sweatdropped. ''What I wanted to know was if you happen to know Haruka's phone number by heart?''

''Nope, sorry.'' Minako replied.''I used to know it until she bought herself a new cellphone. But I am pretty sure Hiroshi knows.'' Michiru sighed in disappointment. She had really hoped Minako knew since Hiroshi seemed to have vanished in thin air.

With that she turned around again, whispering a silent 'thanks anyway' before she started to walk back to the school's entrance. Maybe she was lucky and she would bump into Hiroshi.

-----

''I already thought I'd find you here.'' Hiroshi stated, looking at the blonde tomboy who hung against the railing of the bridge, staring at the frozen water beneath her. She didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. She already knew.

''How'd you find me?'' Haruka questioned although she really didn't care. She could feel her friend's eyes on her.

''Well at first I thought you took Michiru to some unknown place after that car thing but after school I spotted Michiru at the school's gate and figured something must've gone wrong. To answer your question, you always visit this place when you're down or need time to be alone to think.''

''What part of 'being alone' don't you understand eh?'' Haruka muttered, focussed on the snow flakes which landed on the frozen water, becoming part of the blanket of ice.

''The 'alone' part.'' Hiroshi replied sarcastically.''So enough of this pointless conversation, what's wrong Tenoh?''

''Nothing.'' Haruka lied, as usual denying everything.

Hiroshi just ignored her, walking up to his friend as he leaned against the railing as well. ''Listen Tenoh, it's cold outside and you know I hate the cold with the same passion as I love porn so just get to the point and tell me what happened.''

''I realized god is a man and hates me.'' Haruka sighed, trying to avoid the subject as much as possible. In vain ofcourse, she knew that when Hiroshi wanted to know something he would push the subject until he got all the information he wanted.

''With other words, you got into a fight with your aqua haired mermaid?'' Hiroshi said, translating Haruka's words to a normal sentence.

''That's right, I keep forgetting you are a man and don't understand a woman's language.'' Haruka hissed in annoyance causing Hiroshi to laugh.

''You're more of a man yourself when it comes down to women Tenoh.'' He laughed before straightening up again. ''Now explain to me in a men's language, in a way that even I understand it, what happened.''

Haruka shrugged. Seriously, how could he be joking at a time like this? ''Fine, she doesn't like me. She's a blind little bitch who only cares about her own feelings and...''

''Stop it right there Tenoh, she isn't a bitch. You love her, I know, she knows and the whole school knows. And hell she likes you too!'' He yelped. ''I can't believe you didn't see that for yourself. Why do you think Minako and I tried to couple you up the whole time?''

''Because you enjoy manipulating me?'' Came the reply.

''Yeah that too but also because the two of you needed to realize how much you love eachother. You call her a blind little bitch but in the end you are the blind bitch.'' Hiroshi said causing his blonde friend to finally look up at him, a shocked yet questioning look plastered on her face.

''What are you talking about now?''

''I am talking about the fact Michiru Kaioh is in love with you too. Why she didn't tell you, it's a mystery to me but then again all women are a mystery to me. Besides, I am pretty sure you run away before she could say something for herself, am I right or what?''

''Too right.'' Haruka whispered feeling like an incredible fool. After all if you needed Hiroshi, a man, to tell you about a relationship between two female...

''Awesome, now before you run away from me too, yelling something about looking for Michiru... First listen will ya?'' Hiroshi said, taking Haruka's upper arm in his hands when he noticed she was about to turn around and run away, back to her car. ''If you go to her now you'll be utterly non-romantic at all.''

''And since when are you mister romantic himself?'' Haruka questioned her friend as he let go of her arm.

''Since you needed one.'' He stated. ''Anyway I've got a plan for you to win your chicka's heart on a romantic way that will make her forget about all of this. BUT ofcourse it'll take a bit of time.''

''Do I look like I have time?'' Haruka wondered out loud, getting impatient.

Hiroshi shrugged.''Whatever, just listen to my plan, will ya?''

''Oh no!'' Haruka yelped, stepping back.''No more of those wonderful plans of yours, I am sick of them!''

''No no, all those other plans were made up by either Minako or Rei. I just followed them. I warned her it would go wrong eventually but it seems no one feels like listening to the wise Hiroshi!''

''Uhm...you want me to correct you now or..?''

''Just keep your mouth shut.'' Hiroshi warned his friend. ''Okay, as you know that winter dance is in two weeks from now. I want you to stay away from Michiru Kaioh and our school until then. Avoid her. In the main time you can... practise your speech to her or something.''

''Are you a lunatic?!'' Haruka rolled her eyes. ''She'll think I hate her or something.''

''Exactly.'' Hiroshi stated.''But that doesn't change the fact the two of you are obligated to go to that dance together and she knows that. She'll wait that two weeks for the two of you to finally talk again. You'll make a romantic come back, kiss her, dance with her...do whatever you always do to seduce the chicks you want in your pants and tadaa...''

Haruka sighed. She didn't want to admit it but she somehow liked that idea. ''You want me to come late to that dance so just when she has given up her hope I'll show up, kiss her and dance with her, blardiblah?''

''Might work, ne?''

Haruka hesitated for a moment. It could indeed work because it would give both her as Michiru time to reflect on what happened before. This surely had taught both of them a wise lesson. Never hesitate on showing your true colours. ''Althought two weeks are... well a long time, I think I'll do it.'' She finally said. ''But tomorrow I'll have to buy a dress together with her because...''

''I will take care of that. Or atleast, Minako and Rei will take care of that.''

''No you don't understand...'' Haruka paused for a moment. She had promised Michiru not to tell anyone about her family and the fact they hardly had any money to pay their house. ''Never mind.'' She finally said causing Hiroshi to wonder what else could be wrong. He was surely going to find that out soon.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Like I said in my author's notes, last chapter will be the last. After that I'll start yet another new story (I've already written the first chapter of that one) and will start on updating Bluff Master. 


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Well people, here's the last chapter. I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Two can play that Game**

**Epilogue**

**- **Some things never change -

* * *

The next day Minako and Rei had indeed taken Michiru to the mall with them. It didn't matter what they did or bought for her though. Michiru had een lost the will power to fake a smile. They both knew what this was about ofcourse. ''This just doesn't feel right.'' Minako whispered to the raven haired girl when Michiru had stepped away from them to see a few dresses that interested her. 

''I know what you mean. It should be Haruka, not us.'' Rei replied, holding her girlfriend's hand tight in her own. Minako just nodded as she stared at the sad looking aqua haired girl. She couldn't help it but feel bad for her friend. Michiru and Haruka were so much in love. Why couldn't they just get over their pride and admit it. Then again, Hiroshi had sounded really strange on the phone last night.

It had been his idea for them to take Michiru dress shopping instead of Haruka. Then he had mentioned something about having a plan but he couldn't explain it quite yet because he knew Minako would ruin everything. After that the blonde didn't even take the trouble to listen to the man anymore and just hung up. _'Me? Ruin things...never. But if he's behind Haruka not showing up...'_

Michiru who had been standing a few metres away from her friends had had every word. They were right. It should've been Haruka. After all, the blonde had promised it. Then again, she couldn't blame Haruka for not being here. Both of them had acted like a bunch of childeren. Foolish little childeren. ''Ruka...'' She sighed. She wanted to be with the blonde tomboy, hold her and tell her she was sorry.

_'I want you to kiss me like you did when you were at my place, but how could I tell you that now? After all of this...' _She thought to herself. Since yesterday her thoughts and words had become nothing but simple comments. To her no questions existed anymore.

''Yes?'' Suddenly a husky voice asked. Michiru went wide eyed upon hearing the other's voice. She didn't dare to turn around though. She could've been mistaken. It could've been anyone standing behind her. But then she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, somehow causing her to turn around. Wheter she was willing or not. She now stood face to face with Haruka.

Their eyes met and for a few moments they just stood there, both of them were simply enjoying the feeling of being together again. ''B-but...why?'' Michiru questioned. She didn't care about the answer though. All she cared about was Haruka and the fact she was here.

''Because I made a promise to someone.'' Haruka whispered.

A smile appeared on Michiru's lips. ''A lady friend?''

''She wishes.'' Haruka mused. ''She's so much more than just a friend to me. And I've been an idiot...''

''Sounds like something that happened to me recently.'' Michiru giggled. ''Only I am the idiot in my story.''

Haruka was smiling now. So she hadn't misunderstood at all. Michiru was indeed interested in her. That silly girl she met a few years ago, that girl she had been fighting with ever since _was _in love with her now. ''How strange...'' Haruka said out loud causing Michiru to look up. ''A few weeks ago I couldn't even imagine myself standing here.''

''Me neither. But I am glad it turned out like this.''

The blonde tomboy nodded, leaning in for a kiss. But just when their lips were about to meet in a first and real counting kiss they got interrupted by a familiar voice. Slowly they pulled apart again and turned around to face Minako and Rei who both were smiling from ear to ear. ''Haruka, you showed up!'' Minako yelped, throwing herself in the blonde's arms.

Haruka sighed, she really didn't need this now. Couldn't Minako see she had just interrupted a very inmportant moment? ''Yeah yeah, I know...'' The taller blonde said, winking at Michiru who was giggling. Minako would always stay the same. Naive and unaware of the good moments she always ruined. Well 'ruined' was ofcourse the wrong word to use in this case.

''Uhm Mina...'' Rei started, noticing the annoyed glint in Haruka's green eyes. ''I think they want to be left alone for a moment.''

''No, no...'' Michiru said before Rei could continue. ''It's fine. Why don't we all shop together.''

Haruka rolled her eyes. Why hadn't she seen that one coming. Then, just when things couldn't get any worse a fifth voice came from behind the group. Quickly everyone turned around, facing a black haired man. ''And once again Hiroshi did it!'' He said to himself with a smirk.

''You did what?'' Minako asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

Haruka seemed to understand though. ''That's why you came up with that idiotic plan. You knew I would agree but in the end I'd just...''

Hiroshi nodded. ''I knew you would never listen to my ideas. If I hadn't suggested it you would've done the exact same thing as I told you to do.'' He paused for a moment. ''And you all thought I never even touched my psychology books!''

''That or you just know me too well.'' Haruka commented causing everyone except for Hiroshi to break down into fits of laughter.

''What would you know...'' Hiroshi hissed, walking away. He wasn't really angry but he needed an excuse to get out of this place. The moment he had entered this shop people had been staring at him with weird looks on their faces. Probably because it was a dress shop and men usually didn't even have the courage to walk into such stores.

-------

Michiru looked down at the red dress she had bought a few days ago. She had found it too expensive but Haruka had insisted on paying for it. She smiled happily. Everything had turned out fine in the end. She and Haruka still hadn't shared that one kiss but she didn't mind. Now she could atleast continue her former plan. Kiss Haruka on the winter dance.

Tonight was that night. The dance hadn't officially started yet but the room was already filled with anxious students who were standing next to their partners. Haruka and Hiroshi hadn't showed up yet though. They were probably running late.

''Ladies and Gentlemen!'' Suddenly a voice yelled through the microphone. Everyone turned around to look at a raven haired girl who stood on stage. ''I'd like to welcome you all to our winter dance. I know a lot of us have been waiting for tonight ever since we announced tonight's events...'' She paused a moment, looking into Michiru's direction. ''But before we start I'd first like two people to step on stage.''

''Oh no...'' Michiru whispered, fearing the worst.

''Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh.''

At first Michiru just stood there, not wanting to move but after hearing a few of her fellow students yell her to go she started to walk towards the stage anyway. Would Rei be aware of the fact Haruka wasn't here yet? But then, from the corner of her eyes she could see a tall figure move towards the stage as well. Michiru smiled again, all her worries and doubts had suddenly disappeared. All she could look forward to was to whatever was going to happen on that stage.

Rei smiled happily upon seeing the two walk into her direction. They surely made the perfect couple. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting both Haruka and Michiru had finally made it to the stage. ''Don't they look cute?!'' She asked through the microphone causing everyone to whistle, nodd and yell that they indeed were. Michiru blushed slightly. Haruka on the other hand seemed to know what to do with all the attention they were getting very well. She just waved at her fellow students and winked at a few girls who obviously had a major crush on her.

''What are we doing here anyway?'' Michiru asked when she was standing close to Rei.

''Ah, I want our newest couple to share their first dance together, here on this very stage!'' Rei replied. Ofcourse everyone had heard it since she was still holding the microphone close to her mouth.

Michiru was about to protest but before she could Haruka had already taken the smaller girl's hands and led her to the middle of the stage. ''Shall we?'' She then asked, noticing how uncomfortable Michiru must've been feeling. She knew for a fact that the aqua haired girl wasn't used to getting this much attention.

The first moments were indeed awkward and uncomfortable to Michiru. But once Haruka pulled their bodies closer together she suddenly was able to forget all about the students who were watching them closely. She simply forgot all about the other people in the room. All she could see was Haruka, all she could feel was Haruka. Never before had she felt like this. Never.

''How about that kiss?!'' Suddenly Hiroshi yelled as the other students followed his example and started yelling that the couple should indeed kiss.

Michiru's blush grew deeper. ''So what do you think about it?'' Haruka asked the smaller girl in her arms. ''Isn't it time for us to make the unofficial, official?'' The other giggled but nodded. And without any further warning Haruka slowly bend down and pressed her lips together with Michiru's.

-------

Later that night Michiru had agreed on staying the night at Haruka's place. Ofcourse she first wanted to let her mother know. When they arrived home Michiru was greeted by a familiar man. Someone she had completely forgotten about during the past few days. He had officially become problem number one again.

Hanzo seemed surprised upon seeing Michiru's hand locked with the blonde's. So it had been true after all. They really were a couple. ''Michiru, can I have a word with you?''

The aqua haired girl sighed. He surely had another one of those great plans on ruining her night. ''Not now...'' She finally said.

''It's important.'' He pressed.

This time Haruka decided to open her mouth. ''She said 'not now'. What is it you don't understand?''

''This has nothing to do with you Haruka.'' Hanzo said, remaining calm and polite. This surprised both Michiru and Haruka.

''It has everything to do with Haruka.'' Michiru stated. ''She's my girlfriend and if you want to tell me something you can do it. But she'll be here to hear it as well.'' It felt so great to refer Haruka as her girlfriend and actually mean it as well. No more games to play... Haruka really was _hers_ now.

''As you wish.'' Hanzo replied, smiling. ''I wanted to apologize. At first I tried my best to ruin your relationship with you mother as much as possible. I wanted to ruin your mother as well as your father at the same time.''

Haruka and Michiru just stood there, listening to the man. They both wondered if he was telling the truth or if he was just acting, again. ''I fell in love with your mother Michiru. I know you don't like to hear that but it's the truth. I understand if you want to have nothing to do with me... But I won't give up on what your mother and I have together. I just wanted you to know I apologize, that I am sorry for my behaviour. I really want to make things work out. As a family...''

The aqua haired girl just stood there, not knowing what to believe anymore. Haruka gently squeezed her hand, letting her know she was still by her side.''I don't know what to say. I won't forgive you.'' Michiru paused. ''Yet. But I am willing to give it a try. But you've got to prove yourself to me.''

The man nodded. ''Thanks Michiru. I really mean it. And I'll try my best to make things up to you and your mother.''

-----

Michiru slowly lie down on Haruka's bed, smiling happily. ''This was quite some day, wasn't it?''

Haruka who had been standing in the doorway nodded. ''A lot of things happened.''

''What do you think about Hanzo?''

Haruka shrugged. ''He's trying. I think he meant what he said. You?''

''Don't know yet.'' Came an honest reply.

''Atleast this is a day no one will ever forget.'' Haruka paused for a moment before walking towards her girlfriend. Slowly she began to crawl on top of her bed, ending up on Michiru's lap. ''But you know what...'' She bend down over her girlfriend and placed a kiss on the other's lips. ''The best thing that happened today...'' Another kiss. ''Was kissing you...'' With that said she placed a third kiss on Michiru's lips.

''Ruka...?''

''Mhh?''

Michiru giggled when Haruka suddenly placed a kiss in her neck.''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Came the reply before Haruka placed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips. This time a more passionate one, filled with all the desire they had been hiding. Both knew that today's events wouldn't even compare to the future that was still ahead of them. But for now they were just going to enjoy this day.

''You two! Party time!'' Suddenly three voices echoed through the room causing Michiru and Haruka to jump up in shock... In the doorway stood Hiroshi, Minako and Rei, all of them holding a bottle of wine.

_-But for now they were just going to enjoy this day.-_

Or atleast...

they thought...

**The End

* * *

**

Some things never change! I hope you liked the ending to this story. I had planned a different ending but in the end it turned out like this. I hope you aren't all too mad at me. Let me know what you think one last time!

A special thanks goes out to all my loyal reviewers, Silver Sailor Ganymede, Auraluna7, Silas Canebridge, Tristan Canebridge, Papapapuffy, Haru-Chan1980, angeldellanotte, Jem, Violintides, Hyuuga605, Shalimar23, The Lil Kag, Jade598, Royal Destiny, Petiyaka, PrincessSerenity101, Litadelacour, Unknown01, lyra14260, Joe who can't get a valid name, Urooj, Neuroticallyhers, riyoko, drzlilanimebunny, RachelAe, Aldoraspritelette, Shoujogirl, Freg, Mantaray, oh.sure, Agent-Ayu, Ten ou Kasou, Ruka K, wolfblaze, iamtheriver, Myosotis13, Leena9 and ofcourse everyone else I forgot to mention. Without your reviews, encouragement and help I couldn't have continued writing this story.


End file.
